To Catch A Demon
by A.L. Aviles
Summary: Inuyasha is feeling rather restless. While seeking an experience of a time now gone, chaos ensues, and he must learn to accept a reality he would never have dreamed up for himself... One he will never wish to give up again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's been ages since I've written a story, but I've finally been inspired to do so. I hope you enjoy. Rumiko Takahashi is the sole creator of Inuyasha and owns all of its copyright.

* * *

"Can I go now?"

Kagome huffed. She had been married to Inuyasha for five years now, and she had long since destroyed the subjugation necklace she'd put on him when they first met. But there were times, like today, where she regretted such a decision. Sure, it was one made out of love for her husband, (and the fact that she didn't want him to feel confined in marriage or forced to do anything against his will) but sometimes Inuyasha could be so frustrating that having that necklace back would've been a godsend.

She stood before her home: a small, rustic hut, comfortable enough for the two of them, but big enough to at least house one other person. Her hair was loose, streaming down her back, like silk, in waves of black. A few errant strands teased at her nose, and she brushed them back. Then she placed her hands at her waist, balling them into a fist, and tapped her bared feet against the floor.

Her brown eyes cackled with annoyance as she stared at her husband and she huffed again.

He was standing beside a tree, waiting for her to give a reply to the question he had asked. His arms were crossed over his chest, tightening his white shirt against his body. Time had done nothing to his form, yet his eyes told anyone who took the time to notice them, he had experienced much in his life and was wiser for it.

"Inuyasha, not today," she said with clenched teeth.

He glared down at her with eyes of amber. "Why not?"

Waving her hand, she gave an offhanded reply: "Because."

Rolling his eyes heavenward, he took the basket of fish he had on the grass, and hoisted it above his shoulder. "That ain't a good excuse, Kagome."

It wasn't. Of course it wasn't. And if he were in any other mood, she was sure he would've commented about the fact that she was acting like an annoying stereotypical woman. But he didn't, thankfully, so that argument was stemmed.

The problem was she just didn't know what to say.

Struggling for composure and failing miserably, she narrowed her eyes even further to tiny slits. "I need you to stay home today."

He sighed heavily and groaned. "But why?"

"Because..." She thought of anything. "Because I need you."

At that comment, he arched a brow and quickly put down the basket. Intrigue permeated his tongue as he said, "For what reason, may I ask?"

She fought for words. For anything. But nothing came out. Not even the truth. No, she couldn't tell him the truth. At least not for today. She still wasn't sure if what she believed to be true was actually true. She wanted to be certain before she told him, and if he left when she found out, she didn't know how long he'd be gone before she'd be able to tell him. And honestly if what she believed to be true was true she wanted him to be the first to know- immediately, because he _had_ to know.

She played with her fingers, nervously. "Can't you just stay? For a little while longer, at least?" she finally said with a twinge of entreaty in her voice.

At that tone, something in Inuyasha's demeanor changed. The stubborn lift to his chin lowered, and his brows furrowed. Stepping closer to Kagome, he rested his hands at her shoulders and softly squeezed.

"Is everything ok, Kagome?"

She swallowed thickly. Nodded. Yes, everything was fine. Maybe even wonderful. Inside, excitement pulsed through her, a butterfly just waiting to flutter. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. I just..." She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I don't want you to leave yet... I'll- I'll miss you."

Five years married and still things like this, where Kagome acted loving, or romantic, continued to make Inuyasha's heart beat erratically. He still blushed like a little boy. With eyes as deep as hers, filled with a love meant solely for him, how could he not be effected by her still? But Kagome knew this. She knew she had this kind of power over him, and she tried to use it now when it was most important to her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lifted her head and let her lips caress his skin. Although they lived in feudal era Japan, where couples were meant to act discreet with their amorous activities, Kagome was first and foremost a girl of the twentieth century, and so, cultural norms of the day were not much heeded upon. Her fingers trailed circles across the nape of his neck and she could feel short lengths of hair begin to stand.

"Please," she whispered softly, "stay for me."

Inuyasha made no move to get away from his wife's seductive machinations. Why? Because he loved it when she acted this way. It was that simple. Lately she had been quiet, brooding in some corner, thinking about something or other by herself. Some days she held back on making love to Inuyasha because of her strange moods, and it annoyed him. But more than anything, it worried him. It had only been a week since this began, but still the Kagome he loved was acting strange and he was concerned.

"Love," he said, moving his head down to give her better access to where he loved to be petted. "Tell me what's wrong."

She averted her gaze from his. "I told you- I'm going to miss you."

"But you know I won't be gone for long. Miroku and I just plan to help out a few villages with some demonic pests." He put his arms around her waist and their bodies touched. "No need to worry. It only lasts for a day or two."

She shook her head. "You don't know that. There can be some evil things out there and right now I-" She stopped.

He rubbed his chin against her forehead. "You what?"

"I need you."

His breathing became heavy at her husky tone and his groin grew hot. "I need you, too."

Kagome lowered her head and smiled shyly. Hearing him say that always did that to her. The arrogant, self dependent half-breed he once had been in the past had given into her and now they were one.

"Then come inside and stay."

His eyes were heated with passion, though he still retained control. Desire raced through the couple; even their pulses raced, then synchronized as one. "I'll stay."

Kagome's head shot up, and she beamed at him. That is, until he continued. "Just for tonight, though. I can't keep staying indoors. People need us, you know that."

Kagome was included in that "us." Although a priestess on the side, she still had powers; powers that were growing and multiplying with each year that enabled her to fight off demons and monsters alike. But she had already told him that she didn't want to go to any villages for at least a week or two. She wanted a vacation from all the drama, just for a little while. Well, that's what she had told Inuyasha before.

Feeling a bit defeated, Kagome's smile turned into a frown. "I can't convince you otherwise?"

He shook his head, looking into her eyes. "Not unless you tell me what's really wrong."

"But there isn't-"

With purpose in his gaze, he dropped his hands from her, and left them at his sides. "Then that means I'm going." His tone was resolute and Kagome knew that unless she lied to him he would not stay. Honestly she should've. She wanted and needed him by her side through this time, and if she made up some believable excuse, like an illness, he wouldn't question her, and he'd remain.

But she couldn't do it. Although not perfect, there was one thing she was not- a liar. And when it came to Inuyasha she could not lie to him. Sure, in the past she may have done so, once or twice, but after all they'd been through together, lies had no place in their relationship. After all, there was no reason to do so.

And so, hoping against hope that she'd find out the truth of her predicament the second he came home, she capitulated. With a sigh of defeat, she muttered, "Fine. You can go."

He smiled lopsidedly. "Now?"

"If you want to."

He gave her a short, pensive look that seemed more of a mockery of one than true. She could see his lips twitching. "I don't think I want to go right now."

She stared at him, bemused. The whole reason why this conversation was happening was because he wanted to go. Why, now, did he change his mind? What the-

Oh. Kagome blushed. She'd forgotten that she'd seduced him. Were she to lower her hands and feel for him, she'd easily find a bulge. But they were in public so that kind of stuff wasn't appropriate. A quick, inexpedient glance instantly revealed the truth to her, and she gave him a knowing smile. "You want to do that now?"

"No, when I get back," he sardonically replied.

She arched a brow. "Sarcasm? Is that the kind of tone you want to give me when you want something like this?"

His ears fell. "Fine. Yes, Kagome. I want you now."

"Now now?"

His nostrils flared. "As soon as possible."

She put a finger to her a chin. "I don't know... Maybe we should-"

With a mixture of impatience and desire fueling his body, he growled and stomped toward his wife. Then he hefted her over his shoulder, leaving the basket of fish behind.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out, sounding rather breathless. "Put me down!"

"I will," he humphed. "Inside."

And he did.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku both stood side by side as they walked together towards the nearest village to see if there were any demonic pests roaming around the place. They hadn't heard any news of attacks. In fact, they hadn't heard anything for a while, which made the lot of them feel rather restless. For the past few years, they managed to make a humble living policing various villages, making sure humans were kept safe, and even demons who chose to live amicably.

As they walked through the wooded area, with the sun peeking through the deep shadows of trees, Inuyasha ambled quietly with them. His eye brows were furrowed, deep in thought. He had much on his mind. Kagome had been acting strange lately. He could hardly understand what was wrong with her. Even after they'd made love in their house a few hours ago, the second they stopped, she was quiet and withdrawn. He knew she didn't want him to go. Why when she always had? Confusion knotted his brows and he crossed his arms over his chest.

 _Maybe_ , he thought, _I should've stood home_. He turned his line of vision toward Sango and Miroku. The couple had been married now for about six years. Surprisingly Miroku had been monogamous throughout the relationship. He hadn't cheated once, which made Inuyasha lose countless bets with Kagome. He didn't think the bounder had it in him, but apparently he did.

Love did that, he believed. Their passions for one another were strong and nothing seemed to be able to break it.

He and Kagome were like that: strong and united. After all these years and after all they'd been through, how could they not be? She was his mate; the woman of his heart, and though they'd been through much, nothing could tear them apart.

But something was wrong.

Suddenly an immense sense of fear pervaded Inuyasha's soul. And guilt. He felt guilty for leaving his wife. Sure, people needed his help. He was one of the few creatures of "darkness" who actually cared for humans and their well being. But his wife was important above all of these things. It was only right that he get to the bottom of this and find out what it was that was eating at his wife, because he simply had no clue.

He stopped walking and called out Miroku's name. The couple turned as one.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I'm going to let you guys go on ahead."

"Is something amiss?" the monk asked looking concerned.

"I... uh... I'm a little worried about Kagome. She's been acting weird."

Sango frowned. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah... I mean, I think. She's just..." He scratched his ear. "She didn't want me to go today."

"Why not?"

"She didn't say."

Next to Miroku, Sango bit her lip. "That's...odd. Perhaps you should return." And then she smiled. She remembered speaking with Kagome a few nights past. Her friend believed something wonderful was in the horizon and Sango wondered if the time had finally come. She looked at Inuyasha. "Miroku and I can handle whatever comes our way," she said. "If Kagome's acting weird, you best find out why."

Inuyasha pursed his lips, looking rather uneasy. "You guys sure about that?"

Miroku lifted his fist and clenched it close to his face. "Yes, Inuyasha. Sango and I are more than prepared to fight together. And anyways, there hasn't been any real fighting in years. We've got this." He patted his friends shoulder. "You should've told us you were worried about Kagome. If anything, I would've asked Kohaku to come by."

Inuyasha grinned, knowing his friends were right. He nodded. "Okay. I'll check up on her quick. If I'm able to get to the bottom of this, I may be able to meet you guys. Lord knows I've been bored out of my mind with inactivity."

Miroku laughed as did Sango. They understood Inuaysha's restlessness. Though life was fairly sweet and comfortable, they all missed the thrill that came with fighting evil. Sango hadn't used her Hiraikotsu in ages and Inuyasha's fingers twitched with an aching desire to unsheathe his sword and destroy a menace. Alas, they had been unfortunately blessed with months of _peace_. Not even Sesshomaru came up to randomly fight Inuyasha. No, the demon was traveling endlessly, returning only to visit Rin who remained with Lady Kaede for the time being.

While the group of them were busy woolgathering, they had failed to notice a fairly low, almost imperceptible rustle in a grove near Inuyasha. Too late to realize the danger, a demon nearly the size of a mountain roared into the sky and stretched its head high from the ground. Though large, its green body was long and slimy, like a worm mutated. Its mouth widened as if to eat the group, but they heard its bellow, and jumped away from its jaw crushing grip. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tessaiga and braced for battle. Sango also, at the ready, stood at the other end of the body, while Miroku remained close by, setting up a spiritual barrier with himself and his wife.

Inuyasha "khe'd" at the creature and unsheathed his claws. "Looks like we've found a distraction, Miroku!"

Miroku _hmphed_. "Good timing. I was beginning to grow nostalgic."

The creature roared again and then snarled. "Silence, mortals. You have entered the forest of the Great Linos demon. Fall on your knees and I may spare you your lives. Or better yet. I will devour you!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Why do they always have to be so cocky?"

Inuyasha barked out a laugh. "Let him have his fun. We'll test his skills."

The demon did not take lightly how easy they felt around it. It slithered close to Inuyasha and dropped his tail with a loud crash, but Inuyasha was quick, and bounded to the left of the appendage. He drew his sword, and swooshed it at the demon's tail, slicing it in two. The demon howled in pain and made a move to hit Inuyasha again, but Sango flung her Hiraikotsu at it, knocking it to the ground.

When it returned to Sango, Miroku placed three sutras on the belly of the weapon and Sango flung it again. But the monster was a fast learner, and dodged it, allowing it to crash against a tree, breaking it into pieces. Thousands of birds screeched and flew away from the chaos, blanketing the blue sky with a shadow of darkness. Miroku and Sango lost sight of Inuyasha for a second and cried out his name.

"Still here, guys! I'm okay!"

The birds finally flew further and further away, allowing the suns' rays to seep in. Inuyasha looked for the creature, and could not place where it went. He told the group to follow him and they ran by his side as he sniffed out the vermin. After some time, he found the creature by a lake, tending to its wounds. It moaned as it licked its tail, sipping the blood which oozed from its appendage. When it saw Inuyasha, it hissed and made a move to stand.

Inuyasha drew his sword and barked, "Think carefully, demon! Or your next move will be your last!"

"You fools!" it growled. "You trespassed into my forest and you dare to threaten _me_?"

The worm demon stood up again and from its tail another limb formed. It branched out, three, then four at a time, whipping back and forth. The creature aimed its new legs at Inuyasha, ready to attack. Inuyasha dodged each blow with a hop. He leapt up into the air.

"Blades of blood!" he barked. Sharp, crimson daggers cut into the demons' legs and chopped off two, but where two once stood, four more sprouted.

The demon's fury knew no bounds, and his movements became uncoordinated, not meant to be predicted. It let its limbs fly in every direction, aiming to hit Inuyasha no matter where he jumped. Though Inuyasha was able to block nearly every attack, with a jump and a whiz, the demon managed to hit him.

Shocked and disoriented, he flung into a tree. Leaves scattered and more birds flew away, crying into the early sky. Inuyasha fell to the ground and attempted to jump to a new spot, but the creature was able to hit him once again, this time on his head. With a roar, Inuyasha fell to the floor, unconscious.

Miroku and Sango cried out to Inuyasha but he made no move to stand, so they took things into their own hands, making sure to steer clear from the monster's limbs. Miroku once again placed sutras on Sango's Hiraikotsu, and with a cry, she threw it. The beast, distracted by its semi-triumphant victory over Inuyasha, did not see it coming, and it rammed into it, splitting it in two.

With one last roar, the demon fell to the ground, dead.

Miroku and Sango quickly ran to Inuyasha's side. When they were able to hold him up, they called out to him, but he would not wake.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He found himself in a dark room, settled on a cot on the ground. It was night time and the moon let in a gentle beam from the window at the edge of the place. It blanketed a pale shimmer over a thick wool blanket. He picked it up, away from his chest and noticed it was bare. Sweat beaded from his skin as if he had just pulled through from a fight within the depths of the Under World.

He pulled the layer completely away from him and made a move to stand. His knees buckled from under him and he fell with a thud. He groaned and turned himself to the ceiling, wondering what had happened to make him feel so weak. When he felt ready, he attempted to sit up. He managed to do so and focused on his surroundings. He tried to make out where he was, yet he could not recognize the hut. A pile of clothes stood at the door of his room. Clothes that had to have belonged to him since he was as naked as the day he was born. He rubbed his head and winced when he felt a lump the size of a pebble at the back of it.

"Guess I hit myself," he mumbled.

Next to his clothes was some sort of table with a one layered drawer at the top of it. He crawled slowly toward it and checked inside of its interior, finding a brush, some oil, and a knife made for cutting parchment. He frowned.

"Whose place is this?"

Lifting his nose, he took a whiff of the area and clearly detected his scent in nearly every aspect of the property. Someone was cooking food nearby too and it smelled wonderful to him; so much so, his stomach growled.

And yet, another scent filled his nostrils; one he recognized more clearly than any stream. He found a sword close to his clothes. It remained in a black sheath, with a hilt that had pale wraps around it. After putting his pants and shirt on, he grabbed the sword and used it as a cane to help him stand. He leaned against the nearest wall and walked to the scents that beckoned.

As he drew closer, he found that he could hardly contain himself. Excitement permeated his every nerve and he caught himself smiling. When he made it to the outside of the hut, he saw a group of people sitting close to a fire. A man, dressed like a monk, sat next to a woman with black hair. Children played behind them, near a lamp post, squealing and laughing. Another man, this one much younger, sat close to a woman, talking about a subject Inuyasha could not make out. He thought he heard them mention his half brother's name, but he must have misheard.

They didn't know him, nor he them.

Inuyasha's gaze then met that of another woman. _The_ woman, whose back sat in front of him, as straight and as sharp as only he could ever remember.

He breathed a sigh of relief, happy to finally find something, or rather, _someone_ he recognized. She was here. Everything was normal. Everything was okay.

As if she recognized his presence, she turned around slowly and met his amber eyes. Quiet filled the group as she stood before him and beamed. It was simply beautiful, as was her face, a thing so white and as precious as the moon. With her gaze set on his, the world became right again and he smiled in return.

Then he whispered her name. The most beautiful name.

"Hello, Kikyou."


	2. Chapter 2

Rumiko Takahashi is a boss and owns all that is cool in the world (aka Inuyasha). Enjoy.

* * *

Something was wrong with Kikyou. Though the person before him smelled like Kikyou and even _looked_ like her, Inuyasha wondered instantly if it really _was_ her. The woman frowned when she heard him say her name and then she did something rather odd. Inuyasha had never seen her grow angry, and this woman looked as if she wished to kill him.

"Kikyou?" he said again, though this time unsure.

The woman started to make an odd choking noise, looking more flustered than anything else.

"What did you call me?" she breathed, with the most menacing of voices. It made the nape of his hairs stand on end.

"Uh. Kikyou?"

The woman sputtered uncontrollably, then suddenly managed to compose herself and said all too sweetly, "Haha, Inuyasha. Very funny."

"I don't understand."

The monk suddenly rose from where he sat, and spoke to Inuyasha as if he knew him. "Inuyasha, are you well?"

Inuyasha immediately became defensive and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's it to ya'?"

"You've retained a bump on your head. Do you know who you are?"

"What a stupid question," he snapped. "Of course I know who I am. What I want to know is who the hell are you?"

The monk's brows knitted into a frown and he began to rub his chin, pensively. Inuyasha then chose to ignore him and returned his focus on Kikyou. He grinned at her again and tried to appear as comfortable with himself as he could be. Of course, he was still pretty excited to see her and couldn't help feeling a bit nervous.

He leaned against the door and said, "So how you've been, Kikyou? Feels like its been ages."

Kikyou didn't respond to Inuyasha. Instead, she walked away from him, with a nerve ticking on her left brow. He reached out to her, but instead stood there, trying not to seem too needy. He watched her as she walked into a small hut near the fire pit she had been next to. When she disappeared, he could hear her talking to an old woman and Inuyasha leaned closer to try and gain better access toward the conversation. But Kikyou finally came out of the hut, looking determined and quite intimidating.

Last time he remembered seeing Kikyou, she was with her sister, teaching the young girl some spiritual spells to ward off demons. The girl had been young and not as talented as her sister, as Kikyou was known to many to have prodigious abilities when it came to spiritual warfare. He remembered her looking up at him with a sweet smile, and being _happy_ to see him.

She didn't seem to be so pleased now.

 _What the hell'd I do?_ he wondered.

Inuyasha tried to summon up a reason for her demeanor and couldn't come up with a thing. His memory was a little fuzzy and he wondered briefly if it was because of what the monk had said. _That bump I've got on my head must be the reason why my memory's so faulty._

She finally stood before him. Her fists and even teeth were clenched, threatening to be cracked by her hardened jaw. "You really want to play this game, Inuyasha?"

He sucked his teeth. "What's wrong with you? I ain't playing no game, Kikyou!"

The nerve came back to her brow and Inuaysha took a step back. Kikyou managed to suddenly enshroud herself with a pink glow; it radiated with an immense spiritual force and made Inuyasha physically tremble.

"Uh. Did I do something wrong?"

Kikyou nodded her head. "You sure did, buddy. Tell me, Inuyasha. What do you remember about yourself?"

"What the hell is going on here! You're acting funny and it ain't right."

Kikyou lifted her fist as if to punch him and he couldn't believe it. His beloved priestess was threatening to do violence to him? _HIM_?! He narrowed his eyes to tiny slits and growled, "You're not Kikyou. Who the hell are you?"

The woman closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened them again, she looked at him with eyes that gleamed with tears.

"Your wife."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "My wife?!" he shrieked. "No way!"

"Yes way," she snapped.

The monk cleared his throat from behind and said, "Inuyasha, I think you'd best settle down. You've obviously suffered from some sort of short term memory loss. Everything will come back to you when you settle down."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Listen, buddy. I don't know who the hell you think you are but—"

He suddenly shut his lips when he heard the woman speaking lowly to herself. The ominous words she uttered caused a chill to run through his spine, and he felt something change in the atmosphere. Silence. It suddenly became quiet; so quiet, he wondered if he had gone deaf. Then a light shined from his chest, and it grew like a beacon, drawing everyone's attention to it.

"What the hell is going on!" he cried, and before he knew it, a beaded necklace appeared. When he attempted to touch it, it stung him and he jumped. Now in a state of panic, he covered his hands with his shirt, and grabbed onto the beaded necklace again. But when he tried to pull it off, the damned thing would not budge.

He glared at the Kikyou-impersonator and growled, "What the hell is this thing?"

"A memento," she bit out.

Inuyasha could handle this no more, so he made a break for it. He passed the group of people, and managed to nearly run across a bridge, but the woman, with a power he could not fathom, was behind him, atop a cat demon.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

"Leave me alone, ya' loon!"

Then she said the most asinine and insulting thing he had ever heard.

"Sit boy!"

Though he wanted nothing more than to hurl insults at the woman for her comment, he had no chance to, as he immediately fell onto the bridge, and it cracked open with a crash, hurling him into the river.

Darkness engulfed him once more.

* * *

"I'm going to kick his ass if he mentions that woman's name again."

Lady Kaede sent Kagome a look of affront and gasped. "Young lady, ye are a priestess and as such, ye must not use such profane language!"

Kagome wanted to laugh at such an idea, but she didn't have the strength to do so. After all, her husband could not recall having ever met her and suspected she was nothing more than an impersonator of his long lost love. She fumed.

"I apologize," she mumbled sheepishly toward Kaede. "It's the hormones."

"Hormones?" Kaede queried.

Kagome groaned. She'd spent more than five years in feudal era Japan, and yet it was not enough time to recount all that she'd learned from the future about human anatomy. It would be wise of her to mention these kinds of things to Kaede in another time. After all, she needed all the help she could get.

Kagome covered her face. This was horrible. And the timing could not have been worst. She just knew there was a reason why she didn't want Inuyasha to leave so adamantly the night before. Call it a woman's intuition.

She and Kaede were in her home. The day had just begun, and morning light seeped into the humble abode, with shimmers of gold covering the wooden surface. Inuyasha slept in their guest room and Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo remained with him, at the ready, in case he wished to flee from them. Kagome figured that he would wish to do so after what she had done.

Inuyasha was not the kind to play games, so when he called her Kikyou, she realized something was dead wrong with him. If he _had_ lost his memory, his first impulse would be to run and gather information about his predicament later. She did not wish for him to flee for who knew how long it would take to find him. So she placed the beads on his neck. She felt remorse for such a thing, but believed she had no choice.

Lady Kaede placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder and sought to comfort her. Kagome looked up and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to think right now."

She nodded. "I understand, Kagome. Ye must be going through much within that mind of yours. But Inuyasha will regain his memory. I am sure of it."

"You think so?" she said with a sigh. "I hope so." Tears began to form in her eyes and her lips quivered. "I want my husband."

Kaede held her hand and squeezed it gently. "Ay, las."

Sango then came into the room and informed Kagome that Inuyasha had awoken. "He's being annoyingly stubborn and won't listen to anyone."

"Is he threatening to leave?" she asked.

"No. But I suppose it is because he remembers the necklace you put on him and the power it wields."

"Good."

"What will you do, Kagome?"

She threw her head back and looked to the ceiling. Dust particles drifted and fell lightly to the ground. She looked at one silver speck in particular and watched it as it fell, down, down to the floor.

"Kagome?" Sango said, concerned for her friend. She could hardly fathom what Kagome was going through. If Miroku suddenly forgot his wife, she didn't know what she'd do. They had children together.

Kagome turned to Sango and her eyes were glassy and heavy lidded. She hadn't slept the whole night. Sango knew; she remained with her friend during that time, while her kids stood with Rin at her place.

"I don't know. In my time, we simply waited for someone to regain their memory. It was called amnesia."

"How long does it last?"

"I don't know."

Silence permeated the room. Then Sango clapped her hands and said, "Okay! No sulking. Let's think this through. Inuyasha has lost his memory. He remembers a time around sixty years past. Which means he's young. Relatively."

Kagome groaned. It was one thing to have a husband with a faulty memory. It was another thing entirely to have a husband whose maturity level paralleled a teenagers'. How gross.

Kaede finally chimed in. "Perhaps I can be of service, Kagome. Inuyasha may recognize me."

At that, Kagome scoffed. "It's been ages," she told her. "How could he recognize you?"

Kaede rolled her eyes. "My scent, Kagome. Truly, must ye be so grumpy?"

"It's not me. It's the hormones," Kagome muttered as she hugged her arms to her stomach.

Sango looked to Kaede for an explanation but she simply shrugged.

"Let me speak to the lad. I'm sure he'll listen to me."

"Go for it. Lord knows he won't listen to me." Kagome groaned and covered her face again.

* * *

Kaede stepped into the fire-lit room and glanced around. It was bare except for a large mat, which Inuyasha lay upon. He was on his back with his eyes closed. Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku sat close to him, their eyes looking toward the ceiling.

Kaede frowned. She had assumed that Inuyasha was giving them a hard time but it looked like the half breed was fast asleep. Frown deepening, she strode toward Miroku and patted the young monks thigh. He glanced toward her and waved. "Hello, Lady Kaede."

At that, Inuyasha barked out a laugh. He attempted to sit up from his cot but immediately flinched, as he touched the bump on his head. "Ah shit," he muttered with a wince.

"Watch that mouth, Inuyasha," Kaede snapped.

Kohaku and Shippo tittered and Kaede made sure to send them a darkened glare. They gulped in unison. Miroku then cleared his throat and said, "We have informed Inuyasha of the facts."

"I see." She flicked a glance toward him. "Do ye know who I am?"

He sighed with a clear indication that his tolerance for these people was slim. "Nope, but I heard them call you Kaede. That supposed to mean something to me?"

"Ay, considering I am Lady Kikyou's sister."

Inuyasha _khe'd_. "Yeah right. And I'm Kikyou's brother."

Miroku shook his head. "I had forgotten how stubborn Inuyasha was. I am shocked to find that he has changed so much. Ah, how I miss him."

Kohaku chuckled. "Me too."

Inuyasha scowled. "Can you _not_ act like I'm not here?"

"Apologies, Inuyasha. In your later years you were able to take a joke." Miroku wiped away a fake tear. "How I will miss that about you most."

Inuyasha ran his tongue over his teeth, the sharpness of them slicing. He didn't respond to the humans, though he wanted to snap at them with every fiber of his being. Instead, his focus remained on Kaede, the woman who claimed to be Kikyou's sister. He took in a brief whiff of her scent and, though old and rather putrid, a hint of her odor smelled like that of little Kaede. He watched her, never tearing his gaze away, as he pondered his circumstance.

The monk had informed him that he was happily married to that woman. She looked somewhat like Kikyou because they were related. They had been married now for five years, yet they had no children. Apparently, he had been in an accident with a worm demon the day prior and had lost some of his memory, hence the reason why he could not remember ever getting married, or aging for that matter.

He believed none of it.

"Where's your sister?" he asked the Kaede impersonator.

Kaede hesitated for a moment, as if ruminating a proper reply. She then said, "Far away, Inuyasha. She is very old."

He laughed. "I can only imagine."

Despite his seemingly nonchalant demeanor, something inside of him withered. If what this Kaede said was true, then all chances of running away to find Kikyou was senseless and simply futile. Surrounded by these people, and spiritual magic created by what could only be described as a beautiful, yet evil witch, Inuyasha knew not what to do. Besides, his bump still pained him so much he could hardly lift his head without watching the world turn.

He sighed and found himself staring at the window in what the monk referred to as his guest room. The day was new and the sun was bright but he felt like a captive in this tiny prison. "Hey, old hag?" he muttered. "Am I allowed to leave this room or do these beads keep me contained?"

"Ye are free to leave, but I would advise that ye remain inside. We must continue to tend to your wound and make sure that ye do not sustain a concussion. Which reminds me." She turned to Miroku. "Make sure that he does not sleep for too long. If his breathing falters and becomes uneven, wake him immediately. I would rather he not die over this menial happenstance."

"I'm not gonna die over this. Like you said, it's only a bump on the head."

"Be that as it may, we must take all proper precautions. Your _wife_ ," she pontificated, "is worried about you."

He arched a dark, black brow in incredulity. "The same wife who now has me chained to a leash?"

Shippo's laugh came out, strong and husky. "The very same."

* * *

After some time, Inuyasha was entrusted to remain alone in his room. Kaede had informed the _guards_ watching over him that he would not be able to move very far since she set up a spiritual barrier around his home. _Looks like I am in prison._ He didn't take kindly to being held hostage; didn't matter if it so happened to occur with his so called "family."

He was able to sit up on his own after a few hours, and found himself aching for some food. The angle of the sun read that it was now noon and he wondered when someone would return to offer him sustenance. Prisoners still got fed, as far as he knew. He listened to the house, how it creaked and moaned like a living thing; a breath as well as a hearth. He knew that someone was there, in a room much larger than this. Perhaps someone would be there, cooking.

His stomach ached, and he yearned to stand and walk on his own without feeling like a child learning to walk. He was also bored. Stuck inside this stuffy room, feeling alone and irritated made for a bad combination. He growled with frustration, then took a stab at standing on his own. As he thought it would, the world turned and he wobbled to the ground in a sweaty heap. The ceiling, he came to realize, would be his companion for some time. A sorry, pathetic acquaintance.

At that moment, he sensed Kikyou's presence. No, it wasn't Kikyou. It was her relative, Kaede mentioned. He waited for her to come, his body stiff and taut as if he were unconscious once more. But if anyone cared to listen, they could hear the erratic beating of his heart.

She entered the room and Inuyasha closed his eyes, feigning a state of torpor. He could hear her as she moved, light-footed and nimble, yet nowhere near as graceful as Kikyou. She knelt beside him and he tried to keep his breathing steady and even.

"Inuyasha," she said softly. An odd, yet familiar sensation stirred within him. It was peculiar how he didn't wish to shake it off; his body responded to it with warmth, almost comfortable with the sound.

"Inuyasha," she said again.

He slowly sought to peak an eye open, and saw her watching him intently.

"I know you're awake, Inuyasha."

He found no reason to pretend anymore. Opening his eyes, he looked back at her, stunned by her appearance. Truly, she looked like Kikyou; the same hair swept down her body, like a cool river, darkened by the nights sky. Her eyes, brown and ever kind, seared through him, causing him to inwardly ache. He had always wanted nothing more than to look deep into the depths of her soul and learn about everything that she was.

Yet, looking further, she appeared somewhat different. Her body was more mature than Kikyou's; round and sumptuous in places that simply fit. Her legs curled underneath her thighs, a curvaceous figure Inuyasha could not deny himself from calling attractive.

He frowned at the thought, feeling as though such a thing betrayed Kikyou. And of course it did. He wanted her—not this woman who confused his body and mind.

"What do you want?" he muttered, turning to the ceiling once more.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

He found himself appreciative of the fact that she cared for his well being. Was even surprised since she hadn't helped his healing process with her condescending _dog_ spell.

"Head hurts."

She nodded and lifted a small purple bottle. She placed its liquid contents onto her hands and rubbed it together. "I have to put this on your bump. It's red and sore and needs to be properly medicated. Will you let me touch it?"

He narrowed his eyes to tiny slits. "Why should I trust you?"

"I have no reason to lie," she said, her voice a whisper.

He grunted an assent and she gently placed her hand atop his head. She managed to find the wound fairly quickly and placed the salve on his bump. It stung and he recoiled with a wince.

"It hurts," he whined.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "There's an area somewhat exposed." She returned to rubbing the salve, and after a while, the pain began to subside. The skin grew numb and he sighed with relief. He closed his eyes and let the woman continue with her ministrations since it calmed the chaos in his head. She remained there for some time, letting her fingers move past the bump, massaging the rest of his head. He grew comfortable with this, wondering for a moment if she had put a tranquility spell on him. He threw the thought to the wind because it didn't matter. Her hands did.

When she pulled them away, he wanted to growl, but he managed to contain himself and look at her. "All done," she said as she wiped her hands with a cloth on her lap. When she made a move to stand, Inuyasha instinctively grabbed her arm and held her there.

"What is your name?" he asked her, softly, so as not to scare her.

He could see tears welling in her eyes and he turned away, feeling ashamed. He chided himself for this because he had no reason to think this way. He had done nothing wrong. Despite this, he released her and found himself saying, "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

She wiped her eyes. "It's not that, Inuyasha."

"Then what's wrong?"

She smiled, a sad, coy thing, and it caused a pang to form in his heart.

"You really don't remember me?" she said, her voice shaky.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, meeting her tone. "I don't."

With that, she nodded her head and stood up. He didn't trouble her. He was bothered suddenly, confused by his body's reaction toward this woman. One side of him ached to dry those tears, and another wanted nothing more than to run from her and everything she signified.

When she left the room, he thought she wouldn't return for a long time. But he found himself in her company merely an hour later, with soup in her hands. His stomach growled at the sight and he sat up to take it all in. He looked up at her and thanked her. "Did you cook this for me?"

One side of her lips lifted as if lost in nostalgia. "Yes."

He took a sip of her food and could not contain his hunger. He managed to lose sight of his manners, and drank the liquid with one gulp. He then took a piece of bread and stuffed it into his mouth. With the food still there, he mumbled, "You got any more? Stuff is delicious."

Kagome caught herself blushing. Inuyasha had always loved the way she cooked and she made sure to have food left over for him since he often liked to eat double the amount necessary. When she returned with more soup, he decided this time to use his chop sticks.

"You didn't tell me your name," he said with food still in his mouth.

Kagome sighed and decided to take what she could from this experience. If Inuyasha could not remember, it would be prudent if she gave him as much information as possible.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"How old are you?"

She arched a brow. "Have you not heard it is impolite to ask for a woman's age?"

"That old, 'ay?"

Kagome let out an exasperated breath. "I'm twenty-three."

"That ain't old! I'm more than one hundred."

She found herself smiling at him. "I know."

"So since you're supposed to be my wife, does that mean you're into old geezers?" he said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Kagome found herself laughing, and the sound made Inuyasha pause to study her. His food remained suspended, close to his mouth. When she caught him staring, she coughed, and he swallowed the food whole.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to ogle."

She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and he caught a tinge of red color her cheeks. He made this woman laugh and blush in the span of seconds and for some reason it made him feel good about himself.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he thought, and mentally shook his head. Was he forgetting that this woman held him hostage? What kind of moron did that?

 _Me_.

Silence filled the room, its taste a tangible force.

When he finished his food, he set the bowl by his side. Kagome picked it up and placed it onto a tray. He thanked her, once again, and she made a move to stand. When she reached the doorway, she turned to Inuyasha who had settled himself into bed.

"Inuyasha?" she said.

His gaze met hers, unsure and somewhat hesitant.

"Promise me you won't leave."

He waited for a moment, thinking of what to say. Then he simply said what he truly wanted to know: "Why do you want me to stay?"

"I told you yesterday that I needed you here with me." She blew her bangs, somewhat exasperated. "You're stubborn though, so you didn't listen. Please, just… Can you stay?"

"Kaede told me there's a barrier around this place, so I don't have much of a choice."

"I took it down," she surprised him by saying. "I don't want to make the situation seem strained. Will you stay and try to trust me?"

Something inside of him wanted to trust this woman and believe all that she said, but it made no sense to him. He was a half demon, and a strong one, too. A simple worm demon could not have done enough damage to erase his memory completely. He'd wounded himself countless times before, and not once had this ordeal ever transpired. Doubt clouded his judgment, but he wouldn't let the woman know.

Instead, he promised her he would not leave.

It was a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to Inuyasha. Here's to wishing she creates a side story for Inuyasha, or even Sesshomaru. Please? PLEASE.

* * *

In the evening of that long and confounding day, Kagome had returned to check up on Inuyasha. He was able to sit up on his own, this time, without feeling as though he would collapse from the pressure engulfing his brain. Before she came, he was also able to take a proper opportunity and observe his room. It was fairly small, with a compact space denoting the characteristics of a storage room. It would have been dark and isolating if not for the window that let in a stream of light.

He managed to catch sight of that sword he had found some time earlier and crawled toward it. He picked it up and held it in the palm of his hands. The weapon was worn out as if its owner used it far too arduously. He released it from its black scabbard and it let out a soft _shwing_. The hilt had soft cloth coming away at the seams, and the thin blade held grey marks on its back. Yet Inuyasha admired it, because he knew that at its prime, the weapon must have been a force to reckon with.

For a brief moment, the weapon pulsed, and he dropped it in shock. He stared, knowing there was something about the sword which seemed all too familiar. His vision did not waver until he heard Kagome approach.

She found him close to the sword and smiled gently. The gesture tugged at his heart and he made a move to scratch his chest and push the emotion away.

"I see you're feeling well enough to move about," she said.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I heal quick."

"Of course. I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready in case you're hungry."

His stomach growled its approval and he laughed. "I'm starved."

"Would you like to eat in the main room with me or here?"

"Here's fine," he replied.

With a stiff nod, she left, but quickly returned with a bowl at hand. She gently lay it next to him and stood up.

Inuyasha noticed the tightness of her lips, her face indicating that she was displeased, or worst, upset. He found that he didn't like that look so he told her when she was near the exit, "You don't have to leave."

"Thank you," she croaked, emotion clearly laden on her tongue. She once again left the room, only to return with another tray on hand. She sat close to him, not two feet away. They ate their meals in a strained silence. Inuyasha had nothing to say. Or rather, he had many questions to ask this woman, and the rest of the world, but he didn't know how to strike up a conversation. He never had been very social since humans and demons rejected him at every turn. He had always been labeled an abomination or some other asinine slur, causing him to remain a loner. Not that that was a bad thing; he liked his solitude. But sometimes he caught himself wanting to know what it felt like to be cared for by someone other than his mother. Or even wanted. No one had ever wanted him around before.

Except Kikyou... And this woman.

When he finished his food, he asked for another plate. Kagome quickly nodded her head, eager to feed him some more. He wondered if she wanted to make him fat, that way he would never leave out of laziness, and caught himself smiling. Sounded like a proper plot to enact since her food simply tasted amazing.

Instead of leaving, she offered him her half eaten plate. "Have some of mine," she told him as if this were the most natural occurrence. "I'm already full."

He stared at it, eyebrows raised. Never had anyone offered him a meal, nor had he ever thought to take it. Seemed rather unsanitary, if he wanted to be honest, but he couldn't reject the woman's offer. With a nod, he took her bowl. "Uh, thanks," he mumbled.

Despite his hesitation at first, he was able to slurp the soup with one gulp. He wiped his mouth and gave her the bowl. She set it to the side and rubbed her arm. It became so quiet he could hear villagers walking near the house, conversing with one another. Crickets chirped, and a dog could even be heard barking not too far from them. Ten meters away, to be precise. He knew because the awkward silence forced him to focus on the creatures' whereabouts.

Kagome suddenly cleared her throat. "So..." she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Still don't remember a thing."

"I see," she said. "Would you like me to tell you some things? I know everything there is to know about you."

The thought made him feel uncomfortable. What exactly did that mean? "Ha. Uh, no. Head's still hurting me so even if you were to explain some things, I'd just forget it anyway."

She bit the side of her lip, wanting to object to this, but instead she said, "Okay."

She remained there, waiting for something; perhaps for him to speak and strike up a conversation. He scratched the nape of his neck. "Listen, Kagome. I'm not that much of a talker and-"

Kagome chortled and Inuyasha found himself glaring at her.

"What was that for?"

She covered her mouth, embarrassed and mumbled, "Sorry. Didn't mean to laugh. It's just, the Inuyasha I know talks a lot. At least to me."

"Oh yeah? And what did you two talk about?"

Her cheeks darkened to a rare shade of red, and he wondered if the crimson beneath her skin would flow from her nose. He arched one brow and cleared his throat. With that suggestive look of hers, he had nothing more to say, the breath whooshing from his body as if sucked out by the wind.

She finally managed to say something to fill in the silence, though it did not make things much better. "You and I were _very_ close." Her emphasis on the word "very" made him shift on his cot, the room suddenly becoming too hot.

"I don't know what to say to that."

She chuckled, amused at his discomfort and said, "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just so weird being next to you with you having no idea who I am." She shrugged. "It's my way of coping with this whole debacle."

"I see."

She continued. "When you regain your memories, you're going to either laugh at all of this or apologize. I'm bettin' on the latter."

He sucked his teeth. "What do I have to apologize to _you_ for?"

She completely sobered, her face now serious and stoney. He gulped. "A number of things. One of them being that you called me by your ex's name."

"Ex?" He had never heard of such a word.

She waved her hand. "It's besides the point."

He humphed. "So where are your friends?"

"Home, with their families."

"And they trust you to be alone with me because..?"

She gave him a deadpan look. "Because you will never hurt me."

It wasn't a threat, Inuyasha somehow knew. She truly believed he would not hurt her. She was right, of course. He wouldn't lay a hand on the human; not unless she threatened to hurt him somehow. Which reminded him. "What's with this necklace you've got on my neck?"

"It has sacred beads. It allows me to, uh..."

"Subjugate me."

"Yeah, I guess."

He scowled. "Doesn't seem like a very nice thing to do to someone you call your _husband_."

She looked at him with sad, contrite eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I promised I would never do it, but under these circumstances I had no choice. You threatened to run away and in your state, it would not have been a good idea to let you go."

He understood what she meant, but it didn't stop him from sulking. After all, it was rather demeaning and embarrassing having been contained this way.

* * *

They sat in the quiet for some time, having nothing further to say, though Kagome's mind swirled. She felt so sad and dejected with Inuyasha. He did not seem very eager to get to know her and find out anything about his past. She comforted herself with hoping this happened because he was still somewhat wounded and recuperating. But another side of her knew that Inuyasha was simply being stubborn; he always had been. The main problem was that during his youth, he had been even more insufferable since mostly all of life's important lessons stemmed from his relationship with her. He had once told her years ago, after she returned from her time in the future, that she had been the reason why he understood what it meant to smile, care for people and even love. He said, and she would never forget this, that they met each other because they were made for one another.

In his current state of mind, how was she to remind him of that without him knowing everything they had gone through? All that transpired led them to where they were as a couple. His memories, all of them, sad and happy, dark and bright; they mattered. She sighed, life weighing heavily on her shoulders. She sat next to her world and he felt nothing. How tragic.

He was sitting with his legs crossed. His eyes were closed and she wondered what he thought; if he was even interested in her. She recalled what it had been like when they first met. Inuyasha had treated her with disgust. But it was only because of what had transpired between he and Kikyou. Perhaps now, with that past forgotten, he found her _somewhat_ attractive?

Hope faded. He didn't know her and surely she looked unkempt and unattractive with how she dressed. She was wearing one of his shirts, after all. A woman of his time didn't dress like this if she wanted to attract a mate.

But Inuyasha had never cared about what she wore when they were married. With a new blush forming, she remembered how much he appreciated her when she wore the least amount of clothing possible.

She missed him so much.

And she would get him back. Amnesia hardly ever remained permanent, as far as she could remember. He had been hit on the head, that was all. He could retain his memories if something, or someone, jerked it back from wherever it was hiding in that white head of his. She knew it to be true and hope surged within her.

Yes, she would get her husband back. Of that she had no doubt.

Kagome patted Inuyasha and he opened one eye. "Are you thirsty?" If he needed anything, she would be at his beck and call. Of course, he didn't need to know that, lest he take advantage of her, the scoundrel.

"Sure," he said. "I'm parched."

She slapped her thigh and stood up. As she walked around him, she managed to get entangled by his blanket and fell. Unfortunately, she landed on Inuyasha with a loud thud, and yelped in his ear.

* * *

Inuyasha bit back a moan. He smashed onto his cot when Kagome fell on top of him, and bumped his head. With his luck, he would never get better since this woman wanted nothing more than to bring more damage to his plate. She made a move to scramble away from him, but in the process, elbowed his rib cage and he jumped with an " _Oof_."

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!" she practically squealed, adding insult to injury.

"It's no big," he breathed. "I'm-"

Her scent caught him off guard and he froze.

Kagome smelled like him.

Suddenly, with panic rising, he felt lost, not knowing what to do, except perhaps run.

Yes. He had to leave. Run away. To make sense of this whole disaster. She smelled like him. His scent encompassed her skin, acting like her own. How had he not noticed this before? Perhaps because the whole of this house smelled like him. But when she landed on him, he could tell that his scent permeated her skin, as if it were somehow engrained within her.

If she was his wife, it made sense. If not, what could have caused that smell to remain on her as if they...he...with her?

Kagome jumped away from him, apologizing profusely. He said nothing, too lost in his mind to say a word. His face, he knew, was completely flushed, concentrating on the picture his mind now portrayed. Suddenly, an image appeared of this woman, this Kagome, on top of him, looking down at him with the most beautiful, yet seductive face he had ever encountered. Her gown flowed, yet a gap revealed her collar bone, and beneath it showcased pale skin. Her breast, he thought, appearing somewhat exposed, seemed to arch toward him as if aching for a kiss. He swallowed thickly, the image causing friction to form below his pelvis.

"Inuyasha."

In an instant the image fell away, his raging storm now flaccid.

"Did I hurt you?"

He cleared his throat. "No. I'm okay."

She nodded, then fixed up her clothing. He finally noticed what she was wearing and his mouth dried. The pale shirt she wore seemed rather loose fitted and long, but her legs were displayed, nearly as pale as his hair. The shirt should have been unfeminine, but on her it was nothing short of seductive. He frowned. "What are you wearing?"

She blushed. "Your shirt. Sorry."

Inuyasha wanted to place his shirt as the main culprit of that smell, but her skin gave her away. Somehow his essence was a _part_ of her. The thought made him shiver.

"You smell like me," he told her. "Why?"

She swallowed thickly and her reply came out hoarse. "Because I'm your wife, no matter how long you choose not to believe it."

"Why?"

"Why what?" she whispered.

"Did you marry me."

At that, Kagome became flustered. "I-I... Because, you see, we, uh... We went through a lot together. And, during that time, we fell..." She gulped. "We fell in love."

He eyed her skeptically. Inuyasha could hardly imagine himself ever falling in love. Especially with a human. The only person he'd ever felt affection for was Kikyou and she... Well, she was nowhere to be found. Or was she? He would have to leave to find out the truth of his predicament. Perhaps if he found her, he could understand what was happening to him.

After all, he trusted her.

But he couldn't let this _priestess_ know. Not yet.

Maybe never, if he had his way.

With his mind set, and his former pain dulling, he tolerated her presence, giving her the entertainment she desired for the time being.

And when she left, he would wait till she slept. For in the dark of the night, he would run.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm about ready to kick Inuyasha's ass. Any who, here's the next chappy. Once again, Rumiko Takahashi holds all rights. She is the Queen.

* * *

He made his move in the dead of night.

Like Kagome said, the barrier was lifted from the house and he could walk away from it without qualm. Kagome slept soundly in what he presumed to be their room, strange as it sounded. He felt no sense of guilt at leaving the vicinity and thought that such a thing would mark a clear indication of the truth.

He sought to find Kikyou. Encountering her, even if she was old and decrepit, would help him understand the reality of his predicament. If Kagome truly was his wife he would strive to make the best of this situation. Though he failed to remember his love for her, he knew that he could not simply abandon her.

If she was not his wife, and everyone in that village including her were liars, he didn't know what he'd do. Their deception would require an appropriate act of justice.

He whizzed past trees, the night sky covering him in a cloak of shadows. With his nose lifted high, he sought out Kikyou's scent, striving hard to remember her distinct smell, and not Kagome's.

Hours ticked by, until he was so far away from the village he could no longer smell it. _Good_ , he thought. With his eyes zeroed in on his cause, he ran and he ran nearly the whole night through. Before he knew it, the sun was beginning to rise, its yellow beams branching across the sky. But Kikyou was nowhere to be found. It was so strange that she could have been so far gone. _Away from her village and sister?_ It didn't ring well with him, and he growled in denial at the thoughts which suddenly plagued him.

He would not lose sight of his quest.

He was growing tired, his legs screaming for rest. But he pushed forward, until he came into contact with a new scent. One he remembered swiftly, and not with the slightest hint of excitement. He stopped on his heels, and turned to where the scent blew in the strongest. He found himself in the middle of a forest where a road seperated the land in two. He waited for the person to reveal themselves, his claws sharpening at the ready.

Sesshomaru and Jaken finally appeared, the two walking side by side on the same path as he. The demon lord was dressed the same as ever, with a white and red kimono, his tail blanketing his shoulder. When he caught sight of Inuyasha, he didn't stop to speak. Instead he continued walking, ignoring him. In the past, Inuyasha would have left him alone, having experienced it enough to last countless lifetimes. But if there was any other person he could rely on for the truth (as much as it hurt), he could find it in him today.

He growled and jumped over Sesshomaru. Then he snapped his name.

Jaken screeched, having been scared half to death by Inuyasha. "How dare you!" he squawked. "Who do you think you are, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha ignored the toad and simply met his half brother's golden eyes. "I'm talkin' to ya, Sesshomaru."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" he replied, ever monotonous and nonchalant.

"What are you doing here? You're not far from humans."

"I had no idea the presence of mere mortals could apprehend me in such a way."

Inuyasha scowled. "You're not planning on hurting anybody right?"

Sesshomaru finally showed some emotion, his eyes glaring at Inuyasha with disdain. Inuyasha smiled. _This_ was normal. This he remembered. Sesshomaru had always despised his very existence. Soon they would fight, their battle echoing to the sky. Inuyasha craved this like nothing before. It would be a welcoming distraction.

But instead of unsheathing his claws, or snapping his whip, the demon simply continued walking around Inuyasha.

 _Okay. That was weird._

In an instant, he stalled his quest. Sesshomaru piqued his interest, having never rebuffed a fight before. Inuyasha followed him, and Sesshomaru continued to ignore his very existence. This, of course, was normal, since Sesshomaru spent most of Inuyasha's life as far away from him as possible. What wasn't normal was the fact that he allowed Inuyasha to follow after him.

Something was wrong.

 _What wasn't?_

After some time, Inuyasha managed to rationalize why he was pretty much stalking the guy. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. He was walking on a human-made path, where he could come in contact with them at any moment. He could've flown over it, but not even Ah-Un was near. Sesshomaru also had a few weapons in his arsenal, along with his various demonic abilities, which could enact some serious damage. Inuyasha saw two swords on his side, one with a grey hilt, the other black and white. He wondered where the demon was able to find those swords, and remembered the one he left with Kagome. Perhaps the weapons were forged from the same blacksmith?

He growled, annoyed by the questions he could not run from.

With his patience running thin, he said, "Where the heck are you going, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru continued on his way, but said, "Why are you not with your wife, half breed?"

Inuyasha froze, feeling as if he had just been struck. _No. Not him too!_

Kagome's image plagued him, her eyes looking up at him with sweetness and expectation. He imagined her also worried and somewhat distraught from his abandonment.

"Don't have a wife," he muttered, attempting to wave the thoughts away with a swipe of his hand.

Sesshomaru stilled, not turning. Jaken chose instead to speak, whirling around. "Have you gone mad!" He let out a hint of breathiness in his tone. "What do you mean you have no wife?" He cackled, his voice filled with sharpness and bite. "Kagome will not like the sound of that. Have you two gotten into a fight? Ah," he sighed. "The strife that only comes with marriage. How happy I am to remain single, forever at Sesshomaru's side!"

Inuyasha had nothing to say to that. The world had gone mad and he didn't know how to make sense of it. Not even a talk with Kikyou would alleviate this dilemma for he somehow knew that even she was different in this world.

"Shut it, Jaken. I'll kill you," Sesshomaru snapped. While the toad demon began to cry and beg forgiveness, Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "Half breed," he said, this time watching him intently. "You are not well."

"The hell I'm not," he snapped, his voice like a whip, lashing out at the world. "It's not me! It's all you morons acting strange."

Sesshomaru cocked his head, his gaze still unwavering. Inuyasha began to sweat, the stress of this ordeal making him feel exhausted. He needed to find a place to rest, but he could not. Sesshomaru turned away from him, continuing to walk away.

Inuyasha followed. The three of them marched for miles, passing small villages and even camp sites where demons sought to find quiescence. The sun had finally arisen from the horizon, and was nearly hovering above them. Birds flew from their perches, filling the air with music and sound while the bump on his head throbbed, growing warm from the heat.

He had been gone for a long time, and he thought of Kagome once more. What was she doing while he had run away? Send out a search party? She didn't seem the type. Perhaps she would simply wait on his return, trusting in him to keep his promise, though he had broken it long ago.

He failed to pay any attention to his surroundings, so lost in his thoughts. They passed a well, one which was filled with demon bones. Inuyasha caught a whiff of their scents; a putrid stench, swimming with hundreds, if not thousands of villains, who had succumbed to the superiority of various humans and demons alike. Their smells threatened to clog his nostrils. Within them though, Kagome's essence filled him, and he stopped in his tracks.

Why the hell was Sesshomaru returning to Kagome's village? What business did he have venturing _here_?

"Hey, Sesshomaru! What's the friggin' deal?"

The demon chose not to respond, and ambled away. Inuyasha began to sweat, fighting his desire to flee from the area. He had left this place with the sole purpose of never returning, and yet he found himself there once again, as if drawn.

The villagers, humans he could not remember having ever encountered, saw him walking with Sesshomaru and sent the group smiles. Children even waved a hello to him and he returned the wave out of courtesy.

The woman who'd called herself Kaede came out of her home and saw Inuyasha. She gasped his name, then stomped toward him.

"Where have ye been?" she demanded. "Kagome and I have been looking for ye everywhere! Ye worried the lot of us, ye bounder."

Inuyasha looked into her eye closely, trying to see if she truly was the little girl he remembered. Her eye patch must have come after he had left, but he remembered the color of them, gentle and animated as that of any young child.

She became flustered at his unrelenting gaze, then spoke when Sesshomaru broke their silence.

"Where is Rin?" he asked Kaede.

Kaede faced him and hastily replied. "Inside, Lord Sesshomaru."

To Inuyasha's astonishment, the demon walked into the small and humble abode. Seconds passed before the quiet ended with a piercing scream.

 _I knew it! I knew he came to harm them._ Inuyasha lengthened his claws, letting the fingers cackle and pop at the ready. Lady Kaede called out to him to stop, but he had already begun to run inside the hut.

Inuyasha stopped swiftly when he found his half brother. The villain was standing in front of a young girl, her hair tied to a pony tail on one side. She looked up at Sesshomaru, one hand wrapped with his own; her eyes sparkled with what Inuyasha could only describe as undeniable affection.

His claws shortened and his jaw immediately dropped.

 _What the fuck?!_

* * *

The young girl, who could not have been more than sixteen years of age, turned to Inuyasha and beamed at him. But Inuyasha could not take his eyes off of Sesshomaru as the demons' gaze had not yet averted from the girls'.

"Inuyasha!" she practically sang. "How are you? Are you okay? Do you remember me?"

He shook his head, flabbergasted.

The girl waved one hand in front of Inuyasha and he saw Sesshomaru scowl.

 _I must be dead. I am in hell and I must be dead._

"Have you nothing else to do?" Sesshomaru growled, his voice irate. Despite this, he still had one hand on the girl, their fingers touching as if he never wished to let go.

The girl turned to Sesshomaru and said quietly, "My lord, Inuyasha bumped his head while fighting a worm demon and forgot nearly all of his memories."

At that, Sesshomaru laughed. He finally faced Inuyasha only to mock him. "You let such a weak demon get the best of you? How typical," he said, his disgust for Inuyasha as clear as the day.

The girl let out a small gasp and she placed another hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, unmistakably comfortable with his touch. "Please do not be too harsh on him, Lord Sesshomaru. He is not well."

He fell silent, his eyes now set only on the girl.

Inuyasha wanted to vomit.

Desperate, he left the hut and sought out someone- anyone. The monk! Yes, the monk. He found him in a house near Kagome's home. His wife was sitting by a fire, resting with twin daughters and a small boy. The monk was adding sticks to the fire, preparing breakfast for his family. Inuyasha stopped by the door and tapped it, the knock quick and anxious. The monk's head perked up and his eyes widened when he saw Inuyasha.

He cleared his throat and gestured for the monk to follow him. He obliged and left his home quietly.

They stopped close to a tree, a few meters away. Inuyasha spoke candidly. "You're a monk right?"

The monk sighed. "I see that you still cannot recall who I am. My name is Miroku and we are friends, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay. Sure. But you're a monk right?"

"Yes."

"So you're honest? Like, to a fault?"

"I am only human. Though I strive for purity, there are many things which stop me from-"

"Didn't ask for all that, monk. I just want to know the truth. Please," he added. "I'm lost.

Miroku looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. "I am here, Inuyasha. Ask me anything."

"That woman, the one who tended me. She's my wife?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha inhaled sharply. "For how long?"

"Five years now."

"And how long have I known her?"

"More than eight, I believe."

"How did we meet?"

"I think she would want to explain that to you."

"Please," Inuyasha practically begged. He felt so disoriented right now. Simply had to know who he was.

"She came from the bone eaters well. You were cursed for fifty years before her arrival to remain stuck to a tree, and she lifted that curse from you."

He was cursed? Who could have done such a thing? Only someone with immense power would be able to subdue him in such a way. Perhaps a demon or even a powerful spirit?

"Who cursed me?"

Miroku hesitated briefly before replying. "Lady Kikyou, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha could not believe anything else that came from the monks' mouth. He scowled at the human and turned away from him with a sharp cut. "You lie," he snapped.

Miroku made sure to speak low and carefully so as to not rile him further. "On my life, I tell you the truth. You and lady Kikyou were once very close, but a demon named Naraku caused dissent between the two of you. You wanted to become a full fledged demon, and in order for her to stop you, Lady Kikyou managed to shoot you to a tree."

Inuyasha remembered wanting to become a demon with every fiber of his being once. That's why he had visited Kikyou's village; to snatch away the Shikon jewel, an object known to many to grant any wish its holder desired. But after he met Kikyou, he had lost most of his demonic aspirations and wanted simply to enjoy her company. What could have transpired between them to have caused such a rift? And was it possible to gain her forgiveness if he hurt her?

He turned to Miroku, the man's brown eyes showing nothing but compassion. Inuyasha wondered how close they once had been, sensing the man's affection for him. He was amazed and somewhat warmed by the thought of having a close friend. He'd never had one before.

"Miroku," he said softly, feeling so weak and tired. "Where is Kikyou? Is she really far away?"

The monk flushed profusely, falling into a fit of silence. Inuyasha took it to mean that yes, she truly was gone. Perhaps to somewhere he could not venture off to. Or ma _ybe_ , he thought. _Maybe she is dead._

The idea didn't seem so far fetched. These people-his friends-did not wish to hurt him. They simply wanted him to take care and not act reckless. He could see it in the way the monk looked at him with kindness, and in the way Kagome stood by him, even though his silence saddened her.

Inuyasha's head began to hurt. The world spun around him and the monk managed to catch him before he fell to his knees. He smiled sheepishly. "I think I did too much today."

"I can walk you home," Miroku offered. "You look unwell. It was not wise of you to tax yourself so much."

"I know. I'm just..." Inuyasha frowned. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to think."

The monk paused for a brief moment. Then he asked Inuyasha a very intriguing question. "You must know what is true by now. Why are you so adamant on not believing what is so very apparent?"

The answer came to him swiftly. Because he was frightened of the idea of taking responsibility over another being right now.

He blinked at this admission. What a sorry excuse of a demon he was, if a simple woman scared him off.

"I don't know," he told him. "I'm just... I'm not ready for someone like Kagome." Truth. She was a full grown woman and he was... What was he? Though he was older than her by decades, he did not feel that way. Why, his last recollection was of him admiring a young teenage girl while feeling like the equivalent of a teenage boy. Now he was supposed to take up the mantle of acting like a real man and husband? How could he!

"I've lost too much of my memory to be able to function properly."

Miroku nodded, understanding. "Regardless, we are here to help. Especially your wife." He placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, the gesture both warm and reassuring. "You must trust her. She loves you deeply and seeks only to take care of you."

"I can sense that." The way she waited on him to ask her something, anything; seeking only to feel useful and wanted. Inuyasha could understand the sentiment and felt a pang in his heart. Somehow the woman reminded him of himself. After all, if he was lost, how much different could she feel having lost her husband?

This whole situation was a complete tragedy. Kagome was his wife. He was her husband. But he didn't know her and he definitely didn't know how to be a good husband. How would he go about the rest of his days, living with a stranger? A stranger he didn't understand. A stranger whose face besieged his every thought since he first saw her.

A stranger he did not love.


	5. Chapter 5

Ouch. My heart. It aches for Kagome and Inuyasha... Oh well. On to the next chapter! Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Rather than acclimate to his present circumstance, Inuyasha was giving Kagome a really hard time. When he had returned from whatever adventure he sought out earlier, he cooped himself in his room and didn't wish to be bothered. He told Kagome, "I have to think." With a slide of his door, he shut her out of his world and remained alone.

Kagome wanted nothing more than to yell at him out of sheer frustration. He was acting childish and needed to get over his predicament. The only way he would do so was to let Kagome continue to apply salves to his wounds, in an effort to recover his health and memories. At least, she hoped it would work out that way, considering she knew no other alternative.

It was during moments such as these where she wanted—no _needed_ , to go back to her time in the future and seek out professional help. Hospitals would not be formed until the Meiji restoration of the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, if her memory served her well. If she was able to gain access to the bone eaters' powers and return to the future, she could perhaps consult a physician and seek out a proper remedy for her husband. Without such help, she was simply left to her own devices.

Which clearly meant she was screwed.

Kagome sighed, the breath emitting a world weary exhale. Since Inuyasha did not desire her company, she chose to spend some time with Lady Kaede. The priestess was applying medicinal herbs to a man who had been wounded by flames. The story Kaede elucidated informed her that the man had been home alone, when a strong wind blew from his window. There was a fire, burning fiercely at his hearth, and its embers caught on to a scrap of wood. Before he knew it, the house had been engulfed by flames, and he had been forced to flee, sustaining multiple injuries.

Though it seemed fairly wrong to think so, Kagome was humbled while she helped Kaede apply various healing creams to him. Her situation was tragic, true, but at least she had her home. More importantly, at least she still had her _husband_ , despite his temporary memory lapse.

After they had conducted all the necessary procedures, the women worked on wrapping his burnt flesh with a thin strap of clothe. The man was thankfully unconscious throughout the ordeal and did not wince once. When they were finished, Kaede brought some incense near and they began to pray over the man, wishing him blessings and health.

During that prayer, Kagome dropped in a vital supplication for her husband and when they finished, they clapped their hands and came to their feet. Kaede thanked Kagome for her work, commenting on how well she was progressing in her field. Kagome smiled, the gesture gentle and somewhat sheepish.

Kaede ambled toward her doorframe and called out to a few civilians to take hold of the man. The village had specific housing for people in pain; humble abodes which served only to provide solace and peace. When they left with the man, Kaede returned to her living room. Kagome held a stick and picked at the fire which sat at the center of her room. The golden embers lifted only to darken a moment after they rose. Kagome sat with her knees bent, head bowed.

Kaede's eyes saddened at her apparent suffering, yet her love for the girl shined through. Kagome had become a younger sister of sorts, allowing herself to be mentored daily by Kaede. The old woman felt nothing but honor to stand by her side, knowing full well that she was a powerful priestess in her own right; far more powerful than Lady Kaede ever could be.

She sat close to the fire, her knees bent before Kagome.

"How do ye fair?" she asked her.

Kagome lifted her head and smiled wistfully. "I'm alright."

"Inuyasha has been alone for some time. Do ye think it wise to leave him be for so long?"

Kagome exhaled and her bangs jumped. "He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Did he say such a thing?"

"No. But I know him well enough to understand that he needs some time to himself."

"Ay, but how much time, Kagome?"

She poked at the logs; the fire cackled and popped. "Only a little."

Kaede frowned. "It appears to me that ye wish to avoid him as well."

Kagome let out a gasp of denial, but she chose not to speak. As outrageous as it sounded, the old woman was right. She _was_ avoiding Inuyasha, but only because she could only handle so much of his rebuffs. The man clearly did not wish to work on their dilemma, and so Kagome felt as though she were at an impasse, with nowhere to turn but to her friends.

"He left me earlier today. I know he did, despite his promise not to."

Kaede nodded. "I can understand why he would have done such a thing."

"Yes, but it still hurts. He promised not to go."

"'Tis true, but Inuyasha is not the same Inuyasha ye married. He is much younger in the mind and far less affable. Give him time."

Kagome let out a heavy groan. "I know, I know." She pouted, then said, "I wonder why he returned."

"He was with Lord Sesshomaru when I saw him. Perhaps he ran off to find something familiar, and caught his half brother." Kaede laughed. "Inuyasha was shocked at his core to find Lord Sesshomaru so close to Rin."

"Shocks me too," Kagome mumbled. The demon lord was a constant in Rin's life, often visiting her nearly every week with some kind of gift. Kagome used to tease Inuyasha with this, asking him why he never bothered to bring her as many gifts as his half brother. Inuyasha would often glower at Kagome and sometimes slap her posterior; a gesture done in jest.

She would give anything to have that simmering bundle of fur in her arms. Tears began to well from her eyes, and she wiped them clear before they could fall. Now wasn't the time to cry, no matter how much she wanted to.

Kaede watched her, concern clinging to her heart. She wanted nothing more than for the girl to be happy since her bitterness simply darkened even the brightest of days. Kaede turned to her door frame, and listened to all that occurred near her home. The wind was gentle, a soft caress on her flesh. The sun was near to setting, its rays branching out from the pink horizon, creating shadows across her wooden floor. Villagers continued to work on their menial tasks, unencumbered by Kagome's plight.

Her gaze left them only to return to Kagome's forlorn form. The priestess sighed, crawling closer to her. When she was close enough to touch her, she wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. Kagome could hold herself up no more; she wept in Kaede's embrace.

* * *

Inuyasha's skull felt as though it wished to burst, and he groaned, holding his head to his knees. The pain was positively excruciating and he wanted nothing more than to seek out Kagome and beg her to heal him. She wasn't in the house though, and Inuyasha was too weak to leave the area.

God, he hurt so much he found that he could hardly move sometimes. His best position remained on his back, with his gaze lifted high, seeing nothing.

"This sucks," he gritted through teeth threatening to turn to powder. "This sucks so much."

He remained in this position for hours, waiting for the woman's return, and regretting having ever told her to give him some space. He didn't need space. What he needed was a respite from this pulsating agony.

He had pushed himself too hard last night, and now he reaped every consequence imaginable. Foolish, so foolish he had been to think that he was strong enough to quickly heal from a wound so precarious as the one which scarred his head. He touched the throbbing lump of skin, and even though he found that it shrunk by a fraction, it still ached like the day he first woke up with it.

He rested his arm and ground his teeth, seeking a reprieve from this torment.

Time stilled all around him, yet he remained in a constant state of pain. He hoped for blessed sleep but it never came.

Finally, when he heard Kagome step into their home, he could contain his pain no longer. He screamed her name for the world to hear; his voice more than a howl. It was also a prayer.

She ran to him, wasting no time.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she said at the door, her breath coming out nearly as rough as his.

He opened his eyes and saw that she held a jar in the clutch of her hands. " _Please_ ," he rasped. "I need that salve."

Kagome nodded and quickly knelt beside him. She poured the liquid onto her hands. When her delicate fingers touched his hell, he winced but forced himself to remain quiet. Kagome continued to move her hands around his head, and soon enough the pain began to dull, turning, in no time, to a simple ache he could now swallow.

His breath, which came out strong and fast, now fell into a proper pace, finding a delicate rhythm. He swallowed thickly and focused his vision on Kagome. Her gaze was set on his scalp, the brown depths darkened with worry. He realized then that his head was on her lap while she maintained her position. Despite this, and feeling somewhat disoriented, he could not take his eyes away from her face, her concern for him a palpable force. She touched him gently with a caress that reminded him of how his mother used to coax him to sleep.

At the thought of Izayoi, he felt a lump form on his throat, missing her with every fiber of his being. She had left him too soon and at far too young an age.

His thoughts were making him depressed and he had never been the type to sulk for too long. He turned his mind away from his past and blinked slowly, with no words to say. Kagome must have noticed how calm he became because she suddenly stopped touching his lump, and wiped her hands with her pants. He thought she would move to stand, yet she allowed Inuyasha to remain on her lap as she sought to comfort him some more by brushing her fingers through his hair.

He didn't know this woman; she remained a stranger to him. But he could not find it in his heart to move her away from him. She was doing something no other being had ever dared to do and he found that he liked it. He relished this moment, closing his eyes, marveling at this new feeling.

It felt to him like peace.

* * *

"You pushed yourself too hard," Kagome told Inuyasha as he was eating supper that night in his room. She had wanted to prepare him some more soup, but after Inuyasha recovered from his ordeal, he groused at the mention of soup and told her he wanted a _proper_ meal. "Like what?" she'd asked, somewhat humored by his tone.

"Some chicken," he'd mumbled. "But no noodles. Please, for the love of God. I need something heftier than a bowl of soup."

Kagome obliged her husband's request and cooked him a hearty meal, one made for a man who was far healthier than he was. But she should not have doubted his strength, because despite being half human, his demon side was simply famished. He devoured the meal she prepared, taking in a whole chicken and two bowls of rice with ease. She wanted to laugh with delight.

He was feeling much better now; his previous cry having drenched her face from nearly all of its blood with fear.

He looked at Kagome with his mouth somewhat full. Then he gulped his heavy morsel. "Sorry about that. Made a mistake."

She arched a brow and crossed her arms to her chest. "And what mistake was this?"

He drew back, his face turning red. "Uh… Shouldn't have left."

"What changed your mind, Inuyasha?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I just believe 'ya now."

She stared at him. "Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions," he muttered. "And it ain't necessary."

Kagome rolled her eyes heavenward, feeling both exasperated and relieved. So he finally accepted the truth. Good. Now they could work on his healing process.

She looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll take what I can get."

He humphed. "Good."

"I just wanted to have a conversation with you. Didn't mean to annoy you. I'm sorry."

He bit his lip, guilt now eating at him and he snapped, "Nothing else makes sense, okay?"

"I see."

"This whole house smells like me. And _you_ -" He pointed at her in an accusatory fashion. " _You_ smell like me, too. Ain't no way you can smell like me unless we're mates. So, yeah, I believe 'ya now."

Kagome couldn't help herself. She smiled at him, her teeth beaming.

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable at such a face and sputtered. "What the heck are you smilin' about?"

She waved her hand. "Oh nothing. I'm just happy you're okay." She sobered suddenly, surprising him when she took his hand and lifted it. He didn't pull her away, instead waiting for what she had to say. "You scared me, you know."

"I'm so-" He caught himself before apologizing, then relented because he had every reason to feel sorry. "It's my fault. Shouldn't have asked you to give me space. Ain't exactly the right time to have it," he added when he caught a blush forming on her cheeks.

She nodded in acquiesce. "I know things may feel odd for you. Lord knows they feel that way for me, too. But you have to let me help you."

He wanted to deny her and said, "I-"

But she continued, cutting him off. "I know you think you don't need my help. I remember when we first met, even if you don't. You were quite the stubborn half demon. But we learned to trust in each other. I hope that you will learn to trust me once more." She then clapped her hands together, making him blink. "Let's start anew. I personally think you're going to regain your memories any second now, but until then, let's get to know each other. Sounds like a plan, ay?"

He remained silent for some time but she didn't object to it. She simply let him think for himself, as she lifted his plates onto a tray. Kagome left the room, giving him some space for only a few minutes. She walked to her kitchen, and emptied the remnants of his food into a wooden bin. She would leave it outside for the village animals to eat when they came in the dark of night. She then picked up a pale of water and began to scrub his plate clean of all stains. When she finished, she placed the plate into a bin and began to walk back to Inuyasha's room.

She found him staring at the door. When he saw her, his eyes widened and he said, "Where did you go?"

"Cleaned up a few things."

He dipped his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement, his gaze following Kagome as she sat next to him.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked. "Do you need me to add on some more ointment? In case you're feeling any other kinds of pain, I have a number of remedies for you."

His lips twitched as if to smile. "So you're a healer as well as a priestess?"

She grinned, pride glistening within her eyes. "I'm learning. Kaede is teaching me everything she knows about medicine and I'm doing pretty well, if I don't say so myself."

He caught himself grinning, her own acting somewhat contagious.

"I see, and what do _I_ do for a living?"

The smile dropped and a pall fell over her eyes. What did he do? "Are you okay, Kagome?"

She swallowed thickly. "I'm fine. It's just..." She shook her head. "It's nothing." She looked at him then, her gaze unrelenting. "You slay demons and police this village from the likes of evil."

He snorted. "What's new?" At her surprised look, he said, "I've always fought demons. Ain't nothing new."

"Well, this time you fight with others. Miroku, the monk, and his wife, Sango, also help you. Sometimes I even help."

He cocked his head to the side, intrigue lacing his tone. "Sometimes?"

Kagome struggled for words, some kind of excuse. It came to her quickly. "Been sick for a while. Had to stop."

"Huh." He crossed his legs together and covered his hands with his long sleeve shirt, appearing to Kagome rather comfortable. She smiled inwardly, knowing that Inuyasha, for some reason, was warming up to her.

"So what else do I do when I'm not hunting demons?"

Kagome lit up at the opportunity. "You help me cook and clean!"

At that, Inuyasha couldn't help but bark out a loud and long laugh.

Kagome took no offense, reveling instead at the beauty that was his voice. Such a voice filled her with love and nostalgia, reminding her of what she had done to those lips and tongue, which could sometimes speak wondrous things to her at night. Her body pooled at the thought for she longed to hold him close and lose herself within his thickness and his warmth.

Realization set in over what she was beginning to feel, and she bit the inside of her mouth as she tried to quell her hunger.

* * *

Too lost in what Kagome surely stated in jest, Inuyasha wiped his eyes; tears had formed there. Then he winced when a slight pang nudged his bump.

Before he could ask her for help, she was at the ready with her cream on hand. He lay on his back and let her work her magic, his eyes closed and at rest. Once again, the pain began to dull till only a tiny whisper of it remained. As she finished, he wanted to thank her for the way she moved her fingers; a power only she could enact. But when he opened his eyes, he saw her looking somewhere beneath his chest. Her eyes were dark and somewhat seductive in the way they narrowed; her face was also flushed. She stopped caressing his head and made a move to touch him further down, unaware of what she was doing. Or perhaps too lost in her own thoughts to notice his sudden form of discomfort.

His whole body tensed, not ready to be handled by this stranger.

 _She's not a stranger, though. She's your wife._

Didn't matter. He didn't remember her. Sure, he liked the way she touched his head, alleviating his pain. But that did not give her the right to touch him anywhere else. No one else ever had, as far as he could recall, and he intended for things to stay that way.

Before she touched him inappropriately, he grabbed her hand, much harder than he'd envisioned. She blinked, her lust filled eyes now clear.

"Don't," he growled. "Don't _touch_ me."

Kagome's hand dropped suddenly and she bowed her head. Words failed to release themselves from her lips and she stuttered. Now embarrassed for having lost her composure, she stood up and apologized. Discomfited and ashamed, she whirled out of his room without a backward glance.

Inuyasha didn't chase her, but remained on the floor. Not long after, he heard Kagome in her room, sniffling. She was crying; he could hear the tears as they fell. The pain on his head seemed pale in comparison to this and he covered his eyes in an attempt to curb his sense of regret. When guilt could not be swayed, he worked on falling to the blessed numbness that came with sleep, but images of Kagome bombarded him. Some with her crying his name, tears staining her cheeks. Another with her calling out to him, her body seeking comfort, with arms stretched wide.

And there were other images of her, these perverted and venereal. Depictions of Kagome appeared, skin bared and flawless, close to him, surrounding him.

His body became hot and stifled by the clothes he wore. His shirt was too tight, his pants too small. He wanted to take them off and free himself from a new ache that plagued him. But he endured this torment with quiet resilience, and fought to find some peace. One that came _without_ the condition of her touch.

He failed. And sleep evaded him once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty stoked about how quick I'm writing these chaps. May it continue forevermore. Rumiko Takahashi reigns supreme.**

* * *

For the next three days Kagome avoided Inuyasha. She made sure to give him food and all the necassary medicinal applications, but she did so without providing any kind of conversation. He appeared to be fine with this as he simply focused on recuperating. When he was able to walk around the house, he made sure to do so religiously, taking any chance he could to exercise and go into rehab.

During this time, Kagome worked on her job and focused on her daily tasks at home. It was imperative that she do so.

The baby was making her horny.

Or rather, her pregnancy-which appeared to be somewhat conclusive since she had missed her period now for two months- was making her feel particularly randy, for lack of a better term. Kagome felt embarrassed and nonplussed.

While tending to Inuyasha, her mind wavered. Instead of focusing all of her attention on his health, she began to focus on him and his _hoo-ha_. She flushed. Had this ever occurred with any other woman before? She could not recall having heard anything about women becoming heated, as if they were some kind of feline. But who could she speak to about this? Kaede was single and old, having devoted her life to the priesthood. Such a thing required complete fidelity. Though Kagome herself understood the ways of the priestess, and had even been labeled as such for some time, she had not yet committed to the cause. Nor would she ever do so. She was married and preferred this lifestyle to one of celibacy.

Her other option, which was far more practical, led her to Sango. Surely Sango held enough experience to help enlighten Kagome on this delicate matter.

After she finished her duties, tending to the village temple and aiding Kaede with additional patients, she sought out her friend. The woman had three children and was tied to the randiest man on the planet. Kagome remembered how the couple had been before they married; Miroku was the kind of man who flirted with anything with _breasts._

She smiled at the thought and continued on her way. Sango lived fairly close to Kagome's home. The group wanted to live nearby; their unbreakable friendship tying them together.

The day was fair as the wind was light, and the sky was filled with clouds. She ambled toward the woman's home, and when she approached her doorway, she tapped lightly on the wooden frame. Suddenly, Miroku and Sango's son peaked in from their main living quarters and said, "Who is it?"

Kagome shook her head with a smile and entered the home. She walked toward the young child and patted his head. "Hello, Kyo. Where is your mother?"

The few teeth he had beamed up at her with delight. "Kagome!" He hugged her tight, the six year old always having been an affectionate one. His sisters, on the other hand, were a rowdy bunch, often following after their father and tackling him. Kagome knew he loved this, and she hadn't failed to notice that Miroku managed to get what he had always wanted: girls chasing him. The irony of his situation humored her immensely.

Kyo grabbed onto Kagome's hand and led her to his mother. "She's out back," he said with his spiky up-do locks moving with him. They meandered through the house, until they made it to the back of the hall. Once outside, Kagome caught sight of her beloved friend placing clothes into pins, and hanging them onto a clothing rack.

"Mom, Kagome's here!" Kyo shouted.

She whirled around, jumping quickly. Then caught her breath when she saw Kagome and Kyo smiling.

"Hey, Kagome," she said.

"Hi. I don't-"

"What did I tell you about scaring me like that? You little monkey," Sango interrupted. Kagome had to blink in confusion because she briefly thought Sango was talking to her. But Sango walked over to her son and bent down to meet him at eye level.

The boy puckered his lips and Kagome gushed at how cute he looked. He was a mini version of his mother and even wore the same colored clothes as her, green and two shades of purple.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I just got excited."

Sango tapped him on his head and kissed his cheek. "No worries, my love." Then she stood to meet Kagome's gaze, and grinned. "How are you, Kagome? Is Inuyasha okay?"

Kagome sighed. "He's alright, considering the circumstances."

Sango then patted _her_ shoulder. "He'll be fine soon enough." Kyo left the women to talk and they moved to where her basket of clothes lay. Together, they worked on the task of hanging each garb.

"So what brings you here?"

"Needed some space from the husband."

"He giving you a hard time?"

Kagome looked at Sango with a face that read _really?_

She chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's been five days and still he doesn't remember a thing."

"At least he's staying. I thought he would've run away by now."

Kagome sucked her teeth. "He did, the bounder. But Sesshomaru detered him, thankfully. I need to thank the demon when I see him next."

Sango agreed. "Did you see the necklace he brought Rin? His gifts are becoming more elaborate and fine." She gave Kagome a rather suggestive look, wriggling her eyebrows. She could not help but laugh.

"Almost as if he is trying to woo the girl," Kagome said. Though why Sesshomaru would ever feel the need to woo Rin boggled both their minds. Had he no idea truly that the girl was wrapped around his finger? She always had been. She was sixteen now, turning seventeen within a few months. Most women her age were being pursued by other men for marriage, but Rin had never shown interest to anyone except her precious Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome could understand why; the InuTaisho men were heartbreakingly handsome.

"I wonder if he's actually into her that way." The demon never showed emotion to anyone, and whenever he cared to visit Rin, he would always do so in private. Kagome decided then that she would one day take an opportunity to ask Rin what she thought. Perhaps the girl would divulge. She lived within the village for eight years now, but she had never been the type to speak her heart to anyone.

"I think he is. Why else would he come?"

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe he sees her as a daughter?"

Sango playfully barfed and Kagome even cringed. Rin clearly loved the demon but if he saw her as some sort of adopted child then perhaps Kagome's situation wasn't _all_ that bad.

Kagome appreciated this segway of thought. It allowed her to think of something other than Inuyasha. But she visited Sango for a purpose, and so she decided to speak up. When the women finished, they moved into the house and sat in the main living room, and settled upon a group of cushions. Kagome could hear Kyo playing in his room with a wooden sword, slashing into his hay filled dummy. She pondered for a moment whether her son would be like that if she were to have one. The thought brought a wistful curve to her lips, as she attempted to imagine such a creature. She hoped the boy would have hair and ears like Inuyasha, with a far more benign temperament. If she had a girl, she wished the same.

Sango watched Kagome in silence waiting for her friend to speak. The woman appeared to be day dreaming, lost in whatever fiction she imagined. After some time, Sango cleared her throat. Kagome blinked, and muttered somewhat mortified, "Sorry about that."

"What's plaguing you?"

At that, Kagome's face flushed but Sango took it the wrong way. She arched a brow. "Ah," she said, her tone suggestive. "I understand."

Kagome realized what she was thinking and waved her hands quickly. "Not that! Well, not really." In truth, it had everything to do with sex.

Sango eyed her skeptically. "Really?" She snorted. "I would."

Kagome chortled and scratched her head. "I was actually thinking about what it would be like to have a son with Inuyasha."

Sango immediately froze and tightened her lips. She didnt know what to say, considering Kagome and Inuyasha had been trying to get with child for ages. "I-I see," she stammered.

"If I have a son I hope he is as sweet as Kyo."

Sango bit back a snort. Her son was a little devil behind closed doors. Yet she loved him just the same. She told Kagome, "Your time will come."

Once again, Kagome grew flustered, her face turning crimson. "Well, you see... That's why I came here today."

Sango stared. "I thought you wanted to get away from Inuyasha."

"That too!" Kagome cried. "But also. Ah..." Her lips pursed and she whispered something so low Sango had to lean in to hear.

"What?" she said. "Kagome, I can't hear you."

"I think I'm-" She mumbled something that sounded to Sango like _perginnant_ and she frowned. She had no idea what Kagome was saying. Sango then sat back and rolled her eyes.

"Spit it out, Kagome."

Kagome twined her fingers together, her face remaining pink. "I've been feeling weird around Inuyasha. Weirder than usual."

"How so?"

"He and I... We are quite amorous. This is normal for married couples, I'm sure."

Sango gave a stiff nod. Everyone in the world knew about how _amorous_ she and Miroku were. She waved her hand in a rolling gesture, informing Kagome to continue.

A torrent of words quickly spilled from her lips. "I haven't had my period in ages. Two months, I think. Maybe three. I don't know. It's pretty inconsistent so I can never predict its return. Inuyasha's good at that. He can smell something different in me when the blood is about to flow. Well, like I said, I haven't had it in a while, and I thought it was because I was pregnant, but then I doubted it because I haven't had any morning sickness and I remembered when my mom had Sota, and how she- she had morning sickness when she first got pregnant. But I don't have it. Is that normal? I mean, I hope its normal. I-"

Sango clapped her hand on Kagome's lap; the motion done to make Kagome stop talking. "Hold on!" she said. "You're talking way too fast and I need to process everything you said. "

Kagome breathed and tried to calm the heavy palpitations drumming through her heart.

Sango continued. "Let me get this straight. You haven't had your period in months."

Kagome nodded.

"But you haven't had any morning sickness, which would mark a clear indication of a pregnancy. "

"Yes."

"And now you're feeling weird with Inuyasha. What do you mean by 'weird'?"

"Weird-weird."

Sango sucked her teeth, exasperated. "How weird?"

"Like a cat."

Sango sputtered at such a thing but Kagome was serious so she sobered and said, "So you're in heat?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Let me put this together: you haven't had your period, no morning sickness, but you're aroused; more so than usual."

"Mhmm."

Sango grew silent, her eyes pensive and somewhat lost. Kagome imagined calculations swirling over her head; the thought ludicrous yet entertaining. Her stomach fluttered, a butterfly yearning to soar. Both fear and excitement turned within her, afraid for Sango's reaction, yet eager to know what truth lay ahead.

A light bulb finally dawned, her lips forming an O. Then she sat up slowly, her back growing erect, and her eyes sparkled with something Kagome could not comprehend; not until they shimmered with tears- of joy, she hoped.

"Kagome?" she whispered, her voice a mere rasp.

"Yeah, Sango?"

"You're pregnant?"

Suddenly Kagome found herself weeping. Joy filled her, then a sense of grief, for she had wanted to share this information with Inuyasha first. But she could not tell him now. She knew not when she could ever divulge the most wonderful information she had ever encountered. He would not be able to handle it, of that she had no doubt.

Regardless, she let Sango hold her when she came to wrap her in her arms. The woman cried and made the oddest noises, sounding to Kagome like a normal girl. She had always been more of a tom-boy to Kagome, yet this reaction warmed her inside. It was everything she had hoped for.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sango cried. A moment later, she gasped. "Who knows? Does Inuyasha know? I mean, did he know before the knockout?"

Kagome bit her lip. "No."

Sango gasped again. "Does anyone else know? We have to tell Kaede. And Rin- we should tell Rin too!"

Kagome wanted so much to tell everyone she loved, but her heart longed to keep this information secret for now. After all, she had come here to ask Sango if what was happening to Kagome was normal. Was it? She hadn't even found her answer.

"I would love to tell the world," she opined. "But I can't- not yet. I actually came here to ask you if what is happening to me is normal."

Sango waved her hand. "Of course. I only had morning sickness for the twins. Kyo was an easy delivery. I was also very amorous with Miroku during both pregnacies."

Kagome's breath stopped. "Really? This is normal?"

Sango's reply was adamant. "I promise you, _this_ is normal. Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She jumped up. "Finally! We must celebrate," she declared with her fist raised. "I'll cook a feast tonight worthy of your baby! He-or she-will love it so much, it'll start kicking in no time."

Kagome hesitated. "I don't know if that will be a good idea."

"We don't have to tell anyone why I'm feeding you."

"You won't tell Miroku?"

Sango snorted. "He won't even notice, his mind will be so focused on the food."

For the first time since Inuyasha's accident, Kagome felt a web of happiness surge. Finally, she had some good news to get her through the day.

She was pregnant, the idea made real. She could hardly believe it, yet here the truth lay in front of her. She looked down to her stomach, the skin covered by the red kimono she wore, and rested her hand there. A bump would soon form, new life revealing itself to the world.

Kagome already felt love for this person, her little Inuyasha.

Instead of the thought of him making her grow embittered and upset, she held onto her joy, like a moth to a flame.

And for the first time in days, she smiled with joy.

* * *

"I ain't really interested in socializing with your friends."

Kagome scowled.

After the high that came from her conversation with Sango, Inuyasha managed to make it crash and burn within seconds. She had forgotten how much of a grouch he could be and stood with her arms akimbo. This was the first time she had formally spoken to Inuyasha in a while and instead of being happy to see her, he didn't bother looking at her as he continued to exercise on his floor.

She breathed in and out in an attempt to gain composure. _I am going to be a mother. He is going to be a father. I am happy. Remain happy._

"They invited us over, and it would be rude of us not to go," she told him, her voice the epitome of sugar and sweetness.

Inuyasha did one push-up, then another before he replied. "Nah, I'm good."

 _Screw happiness!_

Kagome stomped her foot like a petulant child. "We're going and that's final!"

Inuyasha stopped exercising to look up at her. His eye brows were high with a look of incredulity. "And you're gonna make me go against my will _how_?"

Kagome looked down at him, her nose pointed high. "The beads," she snapped.

He immediately sent her an ominous look, but she swallowed her fear and held her ground. "We're going, Inuyasha. It'll be fun."

He sat up and folded his legs, his face a mask of fury and indignation. "I can't believe I married a hag like you," he mumbled under his breath.

But Kagome heard him and reeled back as if punched. Her face blanched, wiped clean of all blood.

X-X

Inuyasha turned away from her look of affront and focused his gaze to the window outside. He had been eager to spend the night exploring the village in an attempt to undertake the job Kagome claimed he did for a living. He wanted nothing to do with Kagome and her friends. Sure, they were supposed to be his too, but he wasn't in the mood to socialize. He simply wanted to focus on his progress. His headaches were coming less frequently, and soon he wouldn't need Kagome to come to him every night and apply her salves.

He didn't know what to say to the woman when she was near, her presence causing him to go into a state of stupor. He couldn't get her lust filled image out of his head and it plagued him night and day, dragging his body to go into a fit of need. Disgust filled him for he had never felt this way for another person. Since he lived in solitude for the majority of his existence, he had next to no experience with the opposite sex. Kagome clearly did, most likely with him, but he couldn't bring himself to accept such a thing. It simply felt wrong.

The night before, he had made use of his time alone venturing out of the village. At one point, he caught sight of a small pond and looked at his reflection. The face he saw there was familiar and all his, but certain aspects of it appeared older. A human would not be able to detect it, but he noticed how much his face changed; the way his eyes held small wrinkles, lines which had never been there before. And the way his body seemed more toned and stronger, his muscles thick and firm.

He knew then that he really had lost his memory, and this time he lived in was a world of its own; one he could never have conjured for himself. He had friends, a wife and a job. A normal existence, if he had ever seen one, when he had always pictured himself to be a free-range kind of person. Was this a life he really wanted for himself? He didn't know, yet at least. Everything was still too confusing to fully grasp.

He continued to stare at the window. A sparrow perched itself on the ledge, whistling a tune with its head looking side to side, a frantic gesture of sorts. It reminded Inuyasha of himself since the creature looked both lost and agitated. Yet he was envious of it in the way that it could fly away from its troubles, a privilege Inuyasha could not take part in no matter how far he roamed.

Kagome remained in the room, though she was no longer focusing her attention on him. Instead, she worked on tidying up the area. She picked up some of his clothes and placed it into a hay woven basket. Then she took a sword, and lay it onto a wall mount. Inuyasha sent her a side-long glance, unsettled by her silence. What was she thinking while she cleaned?

 _She's thinking you're an ass._

He didn't doubt that. Ever since he had awoken, he treated the woman with a tinge of contempt. First it had been suspicion which plagued him, then agitation. She didn't deserve it, he knew, and he found himself feeling sorry for her, recognizing that his behavior was atrocious. If she had been the one to lose her memory, he knew he would hate for her to treat him the way he did. Pity gnawed at his nerves and he decided to try being more accommodating. For this night, he would compromise. She wanted him to socialize with her and her friends. Fine. He would go. He wasn't going to fake contentment, but he would go, nonetheless. She would have to accept that from him.

He gestured toward the sword. "Is that mine?" he asked softly so as not to startle her.

Her back became erect, like a board meant to cut food with. She looked at him briefly before returning her eyes to the sword. "Yes."

"Where did I get it?"

"Your father gave it to you as a gift. His grave was a pebble within your eye."

At that, he scoffed. "Yeah, right."

She smirked. "As crazy as it sounds, it's true."

Inuyasha stared at her. "How the heck did that turn out?"

She pointed at the sword. "With you getting that. It's called Tessaiga."

"Tessaiga," he said, testing the name on his lips. No memories swamped him at the mention of it, but he liked the name all the same. "What does it do?"

X-X

Kagome understood Inuyasha well enough to know that he was using this conversation as a form of amends. Her heart swelled at the thought and she turned to face him. No matter how much of a jerk he could be, he would always relent and try to fix things. How she loved that about him. How she missed it.

Inuyasha didn't move his gaze away from her when she sat close to him. Instead, he listened to her when she explained everything she knew about his Tessaiga.

"It is a very powerful weapon," she divulged. "One rivaled only by the sword that Sesshomaru holds by his side. His is called Bakusaiga."

"Was it also given to him by my father?"

"No. Your father wanted to give you his sword since you're a half demon, but he wanted Sesshomaru to earn his own weapon; one never used before."

The corner of his mouth lifted up in a wry mockery of a smile. "How'd Sesshomaru earn his?"

"He had to let go of his desire to obtain your father's sword. For a time, he had been obsessed with it. You actually fought him and cut off his arm when he tried to take it from you."

Inuyasha choked. He could hardly believe he had ever done such a thing. Sesshomaru was a formidable foe and could fight demons with ease. Surely, if he wanted to, he could have killed Inuyasha in an instant, no matter how begrudging this admission was. He looked at his Tessaiga again, knowing that he managed to defeat his half brother only because of that weapon. He would have to use it one of these days to witness its power. _Soon_ , he thought with relish. He could hardly wait, now eager to take it off of its mantel and wield it.

Kagome continued to tell Inuyasha about his sword and he listened to her in rapt wonder. He absorbed all that she spoke, like food for the mind. Before he knew it, time had flown by and they were upon the hour at which Kagome said she wanted to head out to Sango's place. Despite feeling reluctant before, he now seemed somewhat eager for this trip. Perhaps he could learn more about his sword, as well as the life he once lived.

For the moment, it piqued his interest.

For Kagome, this was enough.


	7. Chapter 7

I got way too distracted this week, and had some trouble writing this chapter. But here it goes. Enjoy! Rumiko Takahashi owns all of Inuyasha and I am but a humble fan.

* * *

Though much time had passed since she had been to the future, Kagome could remember it with ease. At least the important aspects of it. Like the first day of school, and how her mother waited for her to go into her classroom, with tears in her eyes, before leaving Kagome with teachers. And how her brother Sota used to have the best birthdays because he was such a positive and enthusiastic boy, always the social butterfly, with friends to celebrate each moment together. Or how grandpa used to give Kagome the oddest presents, like a lizards tail or some fake jewel.

She could even remember special moments, like when her mother's friend was having a baby and they all celebrated by having a grand party, with all of their friends. Her mother had helped find a venue to host the party. Caterers and waiters were there, giving service to her esteemed guests. Kagome remembered thinking that everything seemed rather much for a baby who hadn't even been born yet. She thought now that she would maybe do such a thing if she had been in the future with her family. In fact, she knew her mother would have wanted to celebrate such a glorious moment with Kagome the same way.

She would've wanted to know.

Tears glistened in Kagome's eyes for a moment before she wiped them clean. She truly missed her family and desired nothing more than to see them again. When she had returned to Inuyasha's time, the well closed up and she was not allowed to head back home anymore. Hard as it was, this is the life she chose. Her mother knew it as soon as the well showed a setting of the past to them both. Kagome remembered saying goodbye to them. Mother held Kagome tight. Sota held back his tears, tightening his jaw so that a torrent of water would not be released. And grandpa. Dear grandpa wished her off with a few, eccentric gifts.

A dried up toad. Another lizard's tail. And a small frame with grandpa, mother, Kagome and Sota pictured together. It was one of Kagome's most cherished possessions, and it sat atop her bureau, safe and protected. Right next to a picture of Inuyasha lovingly holding Kagome in the air.

Kagome reminisced with a wistful smile as she and Inuyasha walked to Sango's home. The two remained quiet despite their earlier snippet of camaraderie. Kagome didn't mind really. She wanted to give Inuyasha space and time to acclimate to his situation, and she found that when she was most patient with him, the half demon behaved his best. If she continued this way, perhaps he would behave with the gang as well. She hoped.

Besides, it also gave her some time to think about her past.

They ambled through the village while the sun was beginning to set. Multi-hued rays blanketed the area with streaks of gold and pink. The river where locals caught fish, reflected the sky, heaven meeting earth. When they came to Sango's home, Kagome could hear Sango's children laughing and singing. Someone was playing a shamisen, an instrument which resembled a guitar. Another, more likely Sango's son, played a taiko drum. Inuyasha winced at the sound since the children were fairly inexperienced when it came to music. Regardless, Kagome was delighted to hear it because it would drown out the silence that would surely cover the group when Inuyasha arrived.

The first one to catch Kagome was the monk Miroku. He smiled with glee and ran over to the couple. Without asking, he gave her a hug, and when he released her, he looked to Inuyasha and beamed. "Hello, Inuyasha. How are you today?"

Inuyasha gestured toward the man with a nod. "Been better."

"I see." He clapped his hands, then placed one hand behind the small of Kagome's back. "Let's head inside, shall we? Sango has prepared a feast!" His gaze met Kagome's. "Have you any idea why she would do this?"

She shrugged. "Maybe she's in a good mood today."

Miroku arched a brow. "Oh, really now? And why would she be?"

Kagome chuckled. "Are you implying that she should not be in a good mood?"

Miroku's gait faltered. "No! Haha. That's not what I mean. I, uh..." He waved a hand. "Oh, forget it. Perhaps she's simply happy because I _love_ her so well."

Kagome sputtered. "You're such a perve."

With a lift to his nose, he humphed. "Well," he said; "Sango does not complain."

"Not anymore," Kagome muttered. "Not anymore."

* * *

Though Miroku failed to hear her, Inuyasha was keenly aware of all that Kagome did. He was behind her as she walked with the monk and his eyes focused on the man's hand. He glared at the spot, uneasy with how close it was to Kagome's posterior. Made Inuyasha feel rather agitated, though for what reason, he had no clue.

Or maybe he did, since the thought of that man's touch going anywhere near Kagome-who was supposed to be his wife, was she not?-made him grit his teeth and nearly growl.

 _Possessive, aren't ya?_

Inuyasha scowled. He hated to admit it, but yes he did feel somewhat possessive of the female. During these past few days, he had grown accustomed to her presence, even if it was silent and sad sometimes. They shared a house together, and when she was near, it calmed him to a certain degree.

While he wondered whether that was because he was getting attached to her or simply because she could heal him at whim, the trio finally approached the front door and stepped inside the small home. No one was inside of it as they walked through the wooden halls, but Inuyasha could continue to hear that God awful music play from the backyard. Everyone must have been there.

They passed through another hall until they reached the back door. Inuyasha could see unlit candles all around, waiting for the sun to finally set so they could blanket the wooded area with an ethereal glow. The monk's kids were sitting away from a fire pit, playing instruments which emitted sounds which chafed the skin. Clearly, the monk's family was musically inept, and Inuyasha found himself wanting nothing more than to take each instrument and throw it to the wind. He did not, because even though he did not exactly wish to be in this get-together, he decided he would make the best of it after his talk with Kagome a few hours past.

She managed to tell him a lot about his and his brothers' sword, and even mentioned a few battles he had taken part in long ago. When she went in depth about certain fights, Inuyasha imagined himself doing so, and the thought of it made him graze his teeth with relish.

The monk's wife caught sight of Kagome and Miroku. She squealed when she saw Kagome and ran to her with her arms wide. The monk finally took his hands away from Kagome's back and Inuyasha humphed with satisfaction.

 _That's better._

Sango then turned to Inuyasha and smiled kindly. "Hello, Inuyasha."

He waved slightly, feeling like a complete outcast.

"My name is Sango." She also introduced him to her children; three little black haired runts whom Inuyasha could admit were _kind_ of cute. The twins quickly lost interest in him, and returned to their instruments, but the little boy looked at Inuyasha as if he were insane, so maybe he wasn't that _cute_.

The boy turned to his mother and said, "He acts like he doesn't know me."

Sango scowled. "What did I tell you earlier?"

The boy made an o-shape with his mouth and then pursed his lips. "Okay. Can I stop playing that drum now? It hurts my ears." With a nod from his mother, the boy turned away and began to play with his mock-weapons. Inuyasha was more interested in those toys than he was with this gathering.

The group sat next to the fire, and Kagome spent time talking with her friends about things Inuyasha honestly didn't give a fig about. He expected that this would continue until the food was finished. A pot was sitting at the center of the fire, cackling and popping with sensual delight. Inuyasha could smell the meat from inside and his mouth watered. Surely, these people wouldn't talk lengthily enough to make Inuyasha starve.

Just when he thought they would end their conversations, he smelled some more people entering the home. He didn't feel any evil presence from them, yet his guard remained high. When they approached, Inuyasha was quickly introduced to a girl named Rin, a lad named Kohaku and a small fox demon named Shippo. The group were a lively bunch and managed to talk for what seemed like hours.

Finally, the food was ready to be served. Inuyasha didn't want to seem completely ravenous, so when Sango gave Kagome first dibs, he took his place by her side instead of in front. Though he was more than capable of serving himself, Kagome asked Inuyasha if he wanted her to serve him his meal. He nodded slightly as if it were an impulse. She then picked up two brown bowls, and filled them to the brim with varied meats and some rice. Inuyasha thought she'd service herself first, but she instead gave the meal to him. He took the morsel in his hand and sat alone. She then served herself and sat next to him. They ate in silence, though the rest of the group continued to talk.

Inuyasha enjoyed the food; the meat was tender and the spices fairly seasoned. But he found that he much preferred Kagome's cooking. He looked at her through the sides of his eyes, ever watchful and muttered, "Thank you."

She had a chopstick on hand ready to place its contents into her mouth, but it remained suspended, close to her pink lips. He could see a fair blush fill her cheeks and he caught himself biting his lips to stem the desire that came racing to his chest.

 _God, when did I become such a perv?_

Kagome waved his thoughts away when she said, "You're welcome, Inuyasha. But you shouldn't thank me. Sango is the one who cooked this amazing meal."

He couldn't help himself. Before he thought of what to say, he said, "I like your cooking better."

Kagome stared at him, speechless, but the tint on her cheeks spread throughout her face. He rubbed the nape of his neck, knowing he should not have said such a thing. He wondered if his face was as red as hers, and just as embarrassed. Luckily no one had heard what he said, but still, he knew the setting was wrong.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Didn't mean to be rude."

One side of Kagome's lips curved into a half smile. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll take it as a compliment."

"Good." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I meant it."

Kagome's half smile turned into a full beam, and Inuyasha was compelled by some inner force to stare at it; like a painting on a canvas, it beguiled him. His eyes lingered over the tempting curve of her lower lip. When he continued to stare, Kagome cleared her throat to bring him out of his reverie.

He blinked. "I don't know why I do that. I..." He paused. "Is this normal? I mean, did I used to do this often?"

Kagome bent her head, lending him an affirmative.

"I see."

She placed her hand at his thigh and suddenly he felt himself at war with his mind. One side wanted to slap her hand away; the other wanted it to stay there and do what only she could magically do to his head. Understanding dawned on Kagome, when his breath caught, and without him having to voice his dilemma, she moved her hand away and placed it on her lap.

Inuyasha sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Though he hid it fairly well, Shippo was constantly worried about Inuyasha. And not just him either; he worried over Kagome, as well. After all, she was sleeping near a half demon who knew next to nothing about her. It made Shippo stay up at night sometimes, that it did. But whenever he found that he could not rest unless he knew the couple were safe, he would check up on them through their windows. Kagome and Inuyasha slept separately, which he was very happy to find since the two were more like strangers. Still, he felt rather heartbroken over this whole matter. The two were like ink and scrolls; you couldn't keep them away from one another. Seeing them act so distant tore him in two.

Additionally, Inuyasha had become like a brother to him. With time he had even become more mature and hardly ever scolded Shippo like he used to.

Shippo missed him. He missed him so much his heart hurt sometimes.

He sighed heavily from where he sat across from the fire and the couple.

While Inuyasha was devouring his food, occasionally throwing a glance toward his wife, Shippo wondered if the half breed was attracted to Kagome. His face must have shown a smidgen of curiosity because Kohaku shouldered him slightly.

"What's up?" the human asked. "You okay, Shippo?"

Shippo had become good friends with Kohaku, and though the human was aging into a young man, their friendship still held strong. Once Inuyasha had gotten married to Kagome, he didn't exactly like to hang with the couple for too long; instead focusing his time on fox demon training. But he had finished schooling long ago, acing nearly all of his tests, thanks to Kagome and Inuyasha's tutelage. He chose to live in the village with his friends, whom he now considered family, and when the couples would head home, he remained with lady Kaede and Rin sometimes. Occasionally, Kohaku would come visit, since he was fairly close to Rin. The human enjoyed seeing her. While doing so, he managed to get close with Shippo, as well.

Shippo bit his lip and scratched the left side of his ear. "I'm okay," he said somewhat softly so as not to be heard. The fire raged with a cackle and a snap, and Inuyasha was pretty engrossed in his food. Perhaps he couldn't hear. Or maybe he just didn't care to. "I'm just worried about 'em."

Kohaku did not turn to the couple. Instead he said, "Me too."

"I check on them once in a while. To make sure they're okay."

Kohaku placed his bowl on the grass and leaned on his hand. "They seem to be doing pretty well. I mean, even though he doesn't remember her, he's chosen to stay in the same house."

Shippo agreed. But... "The necklace is probably what's keeping him there. Sometimes he looks like a caged animal. I catch him prowling around the village sometimes."

"You sure 'prowling' is the right word?"

Shippo rolled his eyes heavenward. "He looks as though he's policing the area. I catch him high on trees, looking around the village, as if he's making sure no one intends to bring harm."

"He could also be searching for _someone_ ," Kohaku added.

Shippo slouched his back and held back a groan. He had not thought of that. Could Inuyasha have been scavenging the village for a scent of Lady Kikyou? He grimaced at such a thought. Inuyasha needed to get his act together. He belonged to Kagome; Shippo had once heard the half demon say it openly once, when Kagome had returned from the future and he was in an extremely emotional mood.

"What do you think will happen if he doesn't regain his memories? Think she'll keep him with the necklace?"

Shippo shook his head. "She isn't like that. She's a fighter." He knew that above all else, Kagome was definitely a fighter. She tried her best with whatever task lay before her. If she had to make Inuyasha love her again, she would be able to. He just knew it.

"By the way he looks at her sometimes, I think he even _likes_ her."

Kohaku nodded, appearing to agree with his statement.

He sure hoped he was right.

* * *

The day had given in to darkness, and the adults helped Sango light up the candles she held around her fence. When they were done, and the place resembled the sky from above, they returned to the pit. Sango and Miroku stepped away to put the children to sleep. While this happened, Kagome spoke with the others, while Inuyasha lay across the grass, staring at the embers that rose to the heavens; shooting stars returning skyward.

The air was breezy, but not chilly, as the summer air filled the village with warmth. Inuyasha found some calm in this moment, reveling in the freshness that came with this time of the year. He flexed his muscles in his back and shoulders, and stretched the aches that came from being inactive for too long. Though he reveled in the thrill and the chase that came with the unpredictable life he once lived, he took advantage of this respite. He felt the lump on his head and was satisfied to know that it had gotten even smaller. Soon he would be completely healed; no longer needing the medicine that Kagome supplied day and night.

But even if the bump disappeared, and even if his pain went away, would he really be healed? After all, he was someone else before his fall and now he had no recollection of that man. Would he ever? The thought made him freeze as a chill swept through his spine. If he never remembered who he was, what would he do? What _could_ he do?

He raked his fingers through his hair and grit his teeth.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. When she was with him, there would often be taut lines around her eyes, the stress of this ordeal plaguing her as well as he. But when he looked at her, the lines were gone, relaxed now thanks to the reprieve that came from her close friends. _His_ close friends, too. A sense of longing tugged at something within him, and he wanted to know what it must have felt like to be close to someone. Anyone.

The last person he had been close to...

He shook his head. There was no use in thinking about her. She was gone, if what the monk said could be taken as fact. Kaede didn't even visit him to speak of her sister; not since the last time she saw him. He wanted to speak to her, if only for a moment, and find out what truly transpired with the aged priestess and her sibling. He never got romantically involved, but he thought he would for a glimmer of time. He was willing to trust her above all else. To give her what she had always wanted; something which he in turn learned to want: normalcy.

He had that here, he realized swiftly. His mind was empty of a portion of his past, and he was surrounded by folk he could not recall. Yet their conversations were standard; mundane chatter about the typical, if not average, life of regular people. It did not include the buzz that coursed through him whenever he slew a demon at random. It did not come with the uncertainty of a day's meal. Instead, it came with the side glances of a wife who missed her husband. Of a father who loved his children; of a friend who cared for her family.

He didn't mind it.

While he thought of these things, a slight breeze drifted through the clearing. A scent blew in with that movement, and Inuyasha hastily came to his feet. The group must have noticed him for they stopped talking and watched.

From behind, Sesshomaru approached them, the fire casting a hazy glow to his crescent moon. Inuyasha glared at the demon, but Sesshomaru made no eye contact with him, instead focusing his vision on the girl whose name was Rin.

He said her name, almost like a whisper. She stood up slowly, a surprised grin pasted on her lips. But when Sesshomaru did not react to her smile, his face a mask of stone, she frowned.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Come, Rin," he beckoned. "We must talk."

She looked to Kagome and Kohaku with a chagrined smile and followed Sesshomaru when he walked into the woods. Inuyasha came to Kagome and said, "Am I supposed to leave her alone with him, or do we follow them?"

Kagome shook her head. "You can trust that he'll never hurt her, Inuyasha. He saved the girl a number of times since she was eight."

At Inuyasha's startled expression, Kagome turned away from him and stared at the patch of darkness the two walked into. But while the humans there could not hear a word, Inuyasha's ears perked at the ready. He listened in.

* * *

When Rin returned, her eyes were red and her face was ashen, as if she'd seen a ghost. Kagome rushed to her, wondering what had gone wrong. When asked, Rin chose not to answer, her words somewhere lodged in her throat. When she could find her voice, she whispered, her voice tremulous and hoarse, that she wanted to go home now. "I do not feel well," was her explanation.

Kohaku was already standing close to her, his hand on her shoulder. He took her away from the group and told them he would walk her home. Kagome watched them leave, and rubbed the skin at her temple. Sango then returned and asked what had happened. Kagome managed to explain all she could, but most of them were simply clueless. With a sigh, Sango told them it was okay for them to head home since the hour was late. Kagome hugged her friend and thanked her for the day.

The path back to their place was dark and somewhat eerie. Someone had snuffed out the lamps which guided them through the village road, casting black shadows to every thing which stood near. Kagome remained close to Inuyasha, feeling safe.

He went down the winding road, confused and somewhat frustrated, while a frown laced his lips. She saw that look and bumped his shoulder with her own.

"What are you thinking?"

He didn't fail to respond. "Sesshomaru told Rin he was leaving her."

Confusion knit her brow. "He came just to tell her that?"

"No. He came to tell her that he would be gone longer than usual. The girl asked him why but he could not say."

"I wonder why."

"You and me both. She was really shocked about it. But the girl is strong. She never cried in front of him. Her eyes were pretty bloodshot, but she didn't shed a tear."

Kagome nodded. "She has gone through a lot."

"I don't know what she expects from him. He's always been the type to walk away."

"I think she hopes one day he'll settle down."

Inuyasha snorted. "Fat chance."

"He's changed a lot since you last saw him, Inuyasha. I think he cares for her."

He shook his head. "I understand what you're saying but I just can't imagine it. It's too weird."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, it still is for me, too. But he's grown on me."

Inuyasha looked down at her, the crown of her black hair lit up by the night sky, and muttered, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She tapped his arm lightly, in a jovial manner. "Nothing, really. He's just different now. More docile."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. "Docile? I feel like I'm in another dimension! I cant even recognize Sesshomaru, a demon who has been the same asshole since I was _born_."

"People change," she told him. "Even Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and met her eyes. "You think you can tell me some more about Sesshomaru and this girl when we get to the house?"

Kagome lifted her gaze and smiled with her face painted by nothing except the moonlight. There was a singular sense of beauty that stopped him in his tracks whenever he looked at her. The way her lips lifted playfully, arousing in him a feeling of gaiety.

He found that he preferred this kind of Kagome to the one which tended to snap at him at nearly every turn. He hoped she would remain this way. Perhaps she had learned to speak to him more calmly, with the respect he deserved. Or maybe she was in a good mood because he was less distant and withdrawn than before.

He would enjoy it nonetheless.

Her smile remained when she told him, "Of course, Inuyasha."

* * *

When they entered their home, Kagome walked Inuyasha to the living room. While she went away to freshen up, he sat, knees bent, on some pillows laid out before him, then sought to find comfort in their soft folds.

He had never really looked into this room, always choosing to walk past it while he explored the village at night. It was compact, like the rest of the house, with room enough to house a few guests. At the corner of the room, he caught a glimpse of something black, shaped almost like a square. Two objects, rather, sat close to each other; the pieces small and delicate. He crawled toward them, and his eyes widened when he saw images of Kagome and three people he had never seen in the village. He gently tapped on the glass and looked behind the image to find that it was confined, unable to move. He wondered who those people in the image were. They must have been family, since the older woman standing behind Kagome looked like her with shortened locks, and the young boy held the same deep, brown eyes.

Inuyasha then picked up the other image, and his breath stopped. Kagome was inside this piece, with clothes that revealed a bit too much for any conservative Japanese woman; especially a priestess. But what truly took his breath away was that she was held aloft by Inuyasha. He examined the picture, amazed by its colors and light. The location was familiar, centered by the bone eaters well.

He tilted his head to the side, looking at himself closely. The half demon holding Kagome truly adored her. His smile was wide, his eyes alight, focused solely on the woman he held.

It was too pure an image for Inuyasha to look at so he turned away.

In that moment, Kagome returned looking as if she had forgotten something. When she saw him with the photo, she paused. He turned to her while holding it close.

"Is this a magic trick made from some kind of spell?"

She chuckled, the sound pure and gentle. "No, Inuyasha. Where I'm from, this is called a 'photograph.' It's completely normal."

"You know," he told Kagome, turning back to the image; "had you shown me this photograph, I may have believed you earlier."

Kagome rolled her eyes. " _Sure_ , Inuyasha. I'm sure you _wouldn't_ have made up an excuse."

He shrugged having nothing further to say. She was right.

She left the room again, telling him she'd return with his herbs. He found that he could not move from where he was, but instead remained, sequestered in that little nook where her pictures sat. He saw himself again, holding onto Kagome- his wife. The love in that half demon's eyes made him ache in a way he could not presently comprehend.

He wanted to know what it must have been like loving someone so deeply. He could not fathom ever feeling so immensely for another, and he wondered then what it meant to love another. He did not know how to do it. What did it require? What would it take from him? Could he see himself loving Kagome the way he appeared to in that colorful, yet heavy laden image? Did he even _like_ her?

His eyes widened at the thought, since the answer came to him swiftly.

Yes. He did.


	8. Chapter 8

Good eve! Herein lies another chapter. I was inspired twice. Woohoo! Enjoy.

* * *

Kagome was in a pretty decent mood. The day was fair; the sun high above thick, illustrious clouds. The trees were in full bloom, green and replete with life and zest.

Inuyasha was still at home. He had not run away, not since last week. And her pregnancy was going well, with no signs of morning sickness ever plaguing her.

Yes, despite her sad, depressing and rather morbid position, Kagome was in high spirits.

Her dear friend, Rin, was not.

The girl had not yet gotten over Sesshomaru's departure and no matter how often the likes of Kaede or even Kohaku inquired about how she faired, Rin remained silent as she had been when she was younger.

Kagome carried a basket of fish she sought out earlier that morning. Inuyasha used to help her fish, but since he was rather incapacitated, at the moment, knocked out in his room, Kagome chose to get the food on her own. It wasn't a hard task anyway. All she needed was a net to catch about two trout and she was good to go. She intended to prepare some grilled fish for Inuyasha, something he had not had the pleasure of eating yet. She wanted to feed him well enough to remember, at least from this moment on, that she was a great cook. Having a husband like Inuyasha required that she be one. He had such _refined_ taste.

She made her way to her house and prepared the food with some salts and spices to keep it nice and fresh until she returned from her time with Rin. Once she was finished, she left the house, checking in on Inuyasha's comatose form on his mat. Her husband was so sleepy, he seemed oblivious to the snores escaping his mouth. She regarded him with a smile and moved swiftly through the hall without a sound.

The walk was not very long to Kaede's home since they lived so close to one another. Kagome had wanted to stay close to the old woman. It allowed her to learn all that she needed toward becoming a competent priestess and healer. When she arrived, Kaede was tending to a brown haired child who had fallen on his knees. He had a large cut scraped against his skin. At the sight, Kagome's eyes widened and she rushed over to the boy with alacrity.

Kaede acknowledged her approaching form, as did the boy. He knew Kagome, as did all the village youth, since she helped them with menial tasks, including reading and writing.

He perked up at the sight of her and said, "Kagome!"

She knelt before him and picked out a salve she held within her bag. "Hi there, Ikuto. What happened to you?"

He spoke with the excitement that came from any hyperactive seven year old boy. "I was helping father pick out some grains, and I didn't see a vine on the floor, so when I went to walk past it, I tripped and hurt my knee with a rock that sat next to it. It was sharp, like a dagger, and it really, really h-hurt." He ended that with a soft whimper. His lips quivered, and his eyes filled with water.

Kagome rubbed his shoulder. The boy was so adorable, she nearly _awww'd_. If she had a son, then he would surely be this adorable. With his father's temper and looks, the boy would be the cutest creature in all the world. Her heart warmed at the idea and she kept the feeling close.

"Oh, Ikuto. Don't worry. We'll have you fixed in no time. Right, Kaede?"

"Ay."

Ikuto immediately perked up and began swinging his legs. The salve Kaede applied to him was already showing its effects.

Kagome bandaged him and sent him on his way. He limped toward his family, with a grin plastered on his lips. With that done, Kagome turned to Kaede. "So how's Rin?"

Kaede shook her head, her voice grim. "The child chooses not to venture outside. I fear she has caught an illness."

 _Yeah. It's called the "Love Bug."_

"I'll see what I can do to lift her spirits."

"She does not even speak to Kohaku."

Kagome knew this, but still it shocked her, for the two had been the best of friends for nearly eight years now. They shared a relationship which could rival even that of Sesshomaru's, a fact which must have plagued the demon if he held any regard for the girl, romantic or platonic.

"I think it may be a woman's issue."

Kaede sucked her teeth. "Bah. Then why not speak to me about it?"

Kagome had no words, all explanations caught within the fibers of her throat. When she could speak, it came out like a jumbled mess; a puzzle none could decipher. "Ah... I... You see... _Things_."

"It is about the demonic _demon,_ " Kaede rasped with a scowl.

Kagome laughed at her word use. Yes, he was a rather _demonic_ demon.

"Do not mock me, Kagome. I know it is so. That fiend came to Sango's get-together- which I was not invited to, but we shall speak of this matter later-and now my girl is torn in twain."

Kagome clamped her mouth toward Kaede's use of the term "my girl" to define Rin. Empathy cloaked itself, for it was plain that Kaede viewed the girl as nothing short of a daughter. She took her in when she was merely eight years of age, mentoring as well as teaching her all she could. And now the girl was sixteen, of age to move on with her life and choose a new story to walk through.

Kaede looked at Kagome, her one eye, deep and intense. "Do ye know a thing about this?"

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha told me Sesshomaru said he was leaving for a while."

"But he always goes away."

"This time may be longer than usual."

"Well, there it is. That be the reason for her melancholy." Kaede made a move to stand, but struggled to do so. She was getting older, and simple tasks were becoming a burden. Kagome quickly came to her aid, and helped her up.

"Thank ye, my dear."

Kaede picked up an iron tea pot and poured the two a drink of sencha tea. The green herbs were dried and used to rejuvenize and strengthen those who sipped its contents. Kaede must have been feeling tired, though Kagome could hardly tell. Her worry over Rin surely plagued her body.

Kagome sipped the drink in silence, letting the hot liquid sooth her inside. In this silence, she could hear birds playing along to natures' music. The wind blew and trees moaned, yet the natural sounds comforted her.

Once finished, Kagome asked Kaede if she could try her hand at bouying the girls spirits.

"Have at it, Kagome. Lord knows I've tried."

* * *

Rin was despondent. Her room was dark, the window covered by a thick clothe. Her body lay strewn across the floor; her hair in disarray, tangled across her face as she stared at the ceiling, or perhaps even nothing.

Kagome understood the girl's plight for she had, at one time, acted as melodramatic as she. Heck, if she let herself think too much about all that transpired between she and Inuyasha, the pain would empty her, bleeding what little strength she had.

But it was unhealthy to remain in such a state, and she hated feeling malcontent, no matter if she had every right to be. Rin, of course, had some reason to be so emotional, but the girl was young, and she had all the time in the world to work on things with Sesshomaru. She thought. Kagome found that whole relationship rather confusing.

The demon was the most aloof being one could ever come across. He was expressionless, with a tone which held no inflection. Why the girl loved him so, boggled the mind.

He was handsome, Kagome could give her that. The InuTaisho men were known for their good looks as well as the terror they could strike on their enemies. But what else could have pushed the girl to love him so?

It didn't really matter to Kagome. Her heart was tied to one half demon and it would stay that way no matter what.

She entered the room, making sure to take measured steps. Her feet were bare, yet the wood creaked when she planted her foot against a weak plank. The whine made Rin turn sharply toward Kagome. Had Kagome been easier to scare, she would have screeched at such a sight. She reminded Kagome of a horror movie she had seen long ago.

But instead of making any odd noises, she waved at the girl. Rin sat up, ever the sweetheart. "Hi, Kagome." Her voice was somewhat hoarse, having not been used for possibly a day or two.

"How are you, Rin? I hear you've been a little emo."

Rin cocked her head, not understanding what she meant by that word. Kagome smiled. "Sorry. It's a future word." She sat on her knees before the girl. "It means you've been a bit emotional. Dark. Quiet."

Rin simply shrugged. She gave no reply.

"Want to talk about it?"

Rin shook her head.

Kagome slapped her thigh and rose from where she sat. "Good!"

The girl blinked, surprised by Kagome's odd display of delight, then said, "Huh?"

"I don't want to talk about anything either. Especially about _men_."

Rin's face clouded, her gaze withdrawn.

"Sorry about that. Any who. Let's go!"

"Where?"

"I'm beat. I went fish catching all by my lonesome, and now my back is killing me. Sango is too busy to come with me, and I don't want to trouble Kaede."

Rin remained silent, though the unsaid question filled the air. _So why not go with Inuyasha?_ Kagome knew the girl wouldn't say such a thing, so she waited by the door, with her hands at her waist. She tapped her foot one. Twice.

"You coming or not?"

"I..." Rin was flustered. Kagome knew the girl wanted to remain in her pit of misery, but she was too kind to say no to Kagome. Surely.

"I don't think I want to."

Perhaps not.

"Come on, Rin! I need some company. Don't leave me alone." Kagome then pouted her lips ever so slightly. She doubted such a thing would work, but she was having fun being playful with the girl. "Please?"

Rin narrowed her eyes at Kagome, and she found herself nearly gulping. _Woof_. The girl was annoyed.

 _Oh well._

Rin sluggishly came to her feet and groaned with a- _curse_? Did Kagome hear her correctly? She knew then that it was imperative the girl leave her room. She was acting far too emotional and needed to regain her equilibrium posthaste.

"Chop-chop!" Kagome clapped her hands, further annoying the girl and not giving a fig. If she was annoyed, it was far better than being depressed. Anything was better than that.

* * *

It took some time for Rin to get dressed (nearly an hour or even two-Kagome lost track of time), but once she was ready, she and Kagome left the house, a gaping Kaede left aghast.

They arrived at the spring at a fairly moderate pace, never once saying a word. Kagome wanted to give her a break from being too annoyed since the girl's shoulders were so tight, she feared they'd pop.

When they undressed, Kagome first entered the water, a groan escaping her lips. _Lord_ , it felt so good to relax within the heated folds of a natural hot spring. Rin came in soon after, continuing her offering of silence. She wrapped her legs around her arms, holding them to her chin. The water went up to her lips, and she let out small bubbles as she sat there.

Kagome imagined a pernicious cloud hovering above her.

Naraku would be laughing.

Kagome moved her hands along the water, letting the waves lap her chest. She rested her head against a rocky exterior, looking up into the sky. The time had gone by quicker than she realized, for the sun was at its highest, indicating the noon hour. She wondered if Inuyasha was awake. He was probably looking for her. Of that, she hoped. More likely, he was taking advantage of his time alone, walking around the village and exploring. She continued to apply salves onto his head at night, and they even ate dinner together. But not much progress had been made between the two. For some reason, after he had seen the pictures, he'd remained somewhat quiet. Not much withdrawn, but rather solemn.

What could he be thinking within that mind of his? She wondered about this for hours at end, waiting for him to seek her out for more than help or food. But no matter what she said to try and pique his interest, he seemed instead lost in thought, in a nothing box all his own.

The day after Sango's celebration party, she had noticed his silence and wanted to hear his voice. She showed him his sword and asked if he wanted to know how to wield it properly. The weapon could only be drawn and emit its power when he used it to protect others. It was connected to both his human and demonic sides.

He shook his head and told her he wasn't ready yet to use it.

She'd tried to hide the shock from her face when he said such a thing, for he had always been eager to learn something about his sword. He smiled half heartedly, telling her, "Head's hurting."

And that was all she got from him most times.

"Head's hurting."

"Got a lot on my mind."

"It's all giving me a migraine."

"Food."

The last one actually humored her for a while since he said it with the straightest face, as if it were of the utmost importance. In his state of weakness, he had become a voracious eater; almost like a proper _dog_.

Inuyasha would have been insulted at such a thought. In fact, he had been the last time she told him to sit.

She felt remorse for having placed the beads on him, but he had not forced her to use it on him at all this week. She was thankful for that.

Rin continued to sit in silence and it began to rankle at Kagome's nerves, so she chose to open up to the girl, allowing her to focus on something else.

"Inuyasha and I are doing pretty well." Lie. "He's opened up to me a bit." Lie number two. "And he's willing to stay in the house despite not remembering me still." Truth.

Rin shifted in the water. "That's good."

"You think so?"

Rin shifted again. "Not really. This must really hurt you."

 _Amen to that._ "I can handle him. And I think I can make him love me. I'm a pretty lovable girl. Right?" Okay, now she was sounding like a moron.

When Rin gave no answer, Kagome assumed the girl had gone into herself again, but then she saw her cheeks. Streaks fell, coming from nowhere near the water.

"I'm sorry," Kagome rushed out. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Rin wiped her eyes. "It's not your fault. I..." She paused because her chin began to tremble. "I shouldn't be crying."

"Is it about Sesshomaru?"

She hesitated before she nodded.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing really. He just left."

Kagome inched some more. "So why are you so sad? You're worrying us all."

Rin finally looked at her, her eyes filled with a sadness she could mirror. "He's going to be gone for a long time."

Kagome swallowed thickly. "How long?"

"He said a year, at minimum."

Kagome gasped, startled. "But why?"

"He wouldn't tell me," she murmured. Rin suddenly laughed, but it was pained and sharp. "He tells me nothing."

"Have you told him?"

Rin colored and averted her gaze, hiding beneath her bangs. She didn't have to ask what Kagome meant by this. "I'm afraid to. He's so much older than I."

"Inuyasha is for me, too, but that didn't stop me."

"I'm afraid that he sees me as a ward and nothing else." She shuddered at the thought, the movement creating a current in the water. "I don't know what I'll do if he does. I've loved-" She cut herself short, horrified over nearly declaring her love for the demon.

"I understand, Rin. Say no more."

The cloud surrounded her once again and Kagome couldn't stand the sight of it. She pushed a gentle current toward Rin, and the small wave lapped across her mouth. Rin rolled her eyes and blew some air through the water. "You really won't let me simmer, will you?"

"You have no reason to simmer- not really. Your demon will come back to you. But what about mine?" Her breath caught at the end and she stopped herself from saying anything else. She had to remain positive, for the sake of them both. "Listen, we've got to be strong for our men. Mine has lost his memory and yours is lost in time, but they'll come back to us. I promise."

"But..." Rin's voice trailed off with a sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"No apologies necassary. Besides, I think a congratulations is in order."

At Rin's puzzled expression Kagome muttered, "I'm pregnant."

Rin's hearing was clearly better than Sango's, because the girl jumped up, her body exposed to the world. When she realized what she'd done, she came back to her knees with a splash, then made a move to hug Kagome. The two were naked though so their hug came out somewhat awkward. With a laugh, they settled instead for a high-five and a whoop.

For a space in time, their clouds dissipated, letting in only light.

* * *

He could smell her everywhere, yet she was not close by. Inuyasha caught himself worrying over the whereabouts of Kagome. Her scent surrounded every nook of their home, but he could not find her. He zoomed out of the house, in a heavy gust of wind, lifting the pants of passerby's.

 _Where the heck is she?_ he wondered, feeling as though he were in a state of desperation. After leaving his home, her scent drifted toward a river, so he searched there first. Villagers permeated the place, fishing for food, but Kagome was nowhere in sight. Prickles of unease settled over him. Was she hurt? Could she have gotten lost in the woods- or been taken by a demon!

No. He would've smelled her blood in an instant if she was hurt. And if she'd been taken by a demon, surely someone would have mentioned this. He continuously whizzed by people, all of them saying "hello" to him with the kindest of dispositions.

Guilt gnawed at his nerves, for he knew he had retreated into himself for a time, scared of his new feelings for Kagome. She probably was irritated by him by now, seeking a reprieve from all that he did.

He felt bad. Truly, he did. But he didn't know how to react to the woman without falling into a blundering fit of nonsense. When he looked into her eyes, something inside of him was so entwined with her, that he sometimes caught himself reaching toward her when her back was turned.

Images were coming to him again, as well. Except these weren't lascivious as the former. Instead, they dealt with an evil menace of a long ago past who had tried to destroy Kagome. The thought of such a thing happening to her, scared him to bits. Every time he dreamt it, he would awake in a heavy sweat, nearly calling out her name. He held back, not wanting to see her worry over him again.

He continued on his search for her, venturing now toward Kaede's home. He remembered that he wanted to speak to Kaede about Kikyou and what had happened long ago, but his urgency toward finding Kagome took precedent.

She looked at him wide-eyed when he came to her, nearly out of breath.

"Where is she?" he rasped.

"Where is whom?"

"Kagome. My-my wife."

"Ay, she is with Rin."

"And where are they?"

"I know not, Inuyasha."

He threw his hands up in a state of outrage. "How do you not know where two young women are?" he barked. "They can get _hurt_."

Kaede looked at him, her eye filled with mirth. "I assure ye, Inuyasha, your wife is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Doubt that," he muttered, crossing his arms to his chest. His ears twitched and he noticed that Kaede tried to hide her laughter.

Irritated, he whirled away, glowering. He followed the next trail of Kagome's scent, and finally it became stronger, thickening with every step he took. He jumped higher and higher, whirling past trees. They shook with the force of his speed, and leaves fell to their death. Finally, he caught a thicket where her scent seemed strongest, and he jumped over the green patch of shrubbery.

And he fell to his face.

Kagome was naked. She was standing tall, arms akimbo, naked as the day she was born. Her skin was red, heated with the water which clothed her slick flesh. Her nipples were pink, breasts glistening; her center darkened with a patch of thick, brown curls.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to turn around and screech, or run away. His body had other things planned though, and he simply stared.

* * *

Inuyasha desired Kagome. She knew it the second he laid eyes on her. Also, even though his red pants were thick and rather large, she could still make out the bulge which rose from his center.

She smiled with delight.

Kagome had long ago lost all desire to be prim with Inuyasha. In the past, she used to scold him for appearing suddenly while she bathed, without giving her time to clothe herself. This time, she did no such thing, reveling instead on the face he made as his gaze devoured every inch of her.

Had she not already been wet, she would've been now.

She turned to Rin. The girl was safe in her corner; her body completely covered by the water and a bush.

She returned her focus on Inuyasha, his eyes now glossed over as they watched her center.

"Inuyasha."

He blinked suddenly and whirled around in an instant.

"Put some clothes on!" he barked.

Kagome sighed. The fun was over.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

 _"I can't talk till you put some clothes on!"_

She turned to Rin to tell her to stand and get ready, but the girl had already put her clothes on and sent Kagome a farewell salute before leaving her stranded.

Kagome's clothes were in front of where Inuyasha stood, so she walked around him, unashamed. Her body moved sensually, knowing every shift her husband adored. The sounds he sputtered, while looking skyward, made her bite her lip to hold back a laugh.

She purposely put her clothes on slowly, languorously, torturing him as much as she felt tortured. For though she held the power in this dance, if he were to turn the tables, she would have become putty in his hands. When she was finished, she strode toward the spring, grabbing onto her bag. When she turned, she caught Inuyasha staring again before he looked to the heavens again.

"You little perv," she muttered.

"I didn't see _shit_ ," he snapped.

"Oh, I think you saw plenty, Inuyasha." His blush proved this; his face now covered in red.

He growled, the sound meant to be frustrating, yet it simply aroused something primitive in Kagome. She had to work hard to tamper it down because she wanted to pounce on him and his flustered face.

She changed the subject. "So, what was so urgent for you to come find me here?"

He counted with his fingers, his eyes following her as she moved around the area, getting her things. "First of all, I did not know you would be bathing at this hour-it's noon, how can you stand that heat? Second, I did not know you would be _naked_."

Kagome chortled. "How else would we bathe?"

Inuyasha stopped short. " _We_?"

"Rin. You didn't smell her?"

"Wasn't searching for her," he gritted out, his face a mask of ire.

"Would you relax, Inuyasha? You've seen me naked thousands of times before."

He looked at her, his eyes now blank. "I do not know how to respond to that."

She sighed, the sound exasperated. "Never mind."

* * *

They returned to the village, the two in silence. Once they were home, Kagome cooped herself in the living room, but Inuyasha stood by the door way, staring at her. She wondered why he chose not to leave, but he made no sound.

"You just gonna stand there and watch me?"

He pursed his lips, the image both cute and annoying. How could a person be both?

"I'm hungry," he said. "When are you going to cook?"

A nerve ticked on her forehead, the motion visible to Inuyasha. "I just got home. Let me settle down. I'm tired."

Inuyasha snorted. "Of what?"

"I woke early today to catch some fish," she snapped. "No thanks to you. You've been sleeping your days away."

She hadn't noticed how tight he was strung until his shoulders lowered. He raked his fingers through his hair, the gesture tugging at her heartstrings. She could see how stressed he was and she decided then to calm down. Not everything could be blamed on hormones, after all.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Their eyes met having said the same thing in unison, as if in sync. Kagome grinned, and Inuyasha caught his lips curving on one end.

"Knock on wood," Kagome said.

Inuyasha cocked his head and his ears twitched again. "Why?"

At that, Kagome burst out laughing, while his expression turned puppy-like and puzzled.

 _I can't wait to have his child._

The thought made her laughter die, though not uncomfortably. In fact, she had not felt this comfortable with Inuyasha since before his amnesia. Yes, the idea of having his child calmed her soul and made her feel high. He wondered, obviously, about her change in mood but she could not bother to explain how she felt to him. Not yet, at least.

 _That_ grounded her for a moment, but she didn't let it hammer her spirits. Instead, she took this brief snippet of optimism and said, "Inuyasha, would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

He didn't understand what this meant; nevertheless, the word made him blush.

"Date? What's that?"

"It's uh," she paused with a purse to her lips. "Well, we simply go out and have lunch together somewhere other than home."

"And where would we go?" But more importantly; "What will we eat?"

"I already seasoned some fish, but maybe we can go hunting together. We can leave the fish for tomorrow."

The idea set his back straight, as excitement poured through him. This sounded fantastic. He wanted so much to experience something familiar and this was it. With a nod, she stood up and picked up a long bow and a few arrows, surprising him with her swift readiness. She asked him if he needed a sword, but he scoffed. His nails were sharp enough to deal with _food_ items.

Outside of the village, far from where the hot springs sat, trees towered above Kagome and Inuyasha. They walked together, as Inuyasha searched for a tasty morsel to capture. He caught wind of a boar and told Kagome to get ready. She grinned with anticipation and he found that look to be positively seductive; so much so, that when she told him to go, he had not realized it until she ran to the animal.

Inuyasha took this opportunity to show off his skill. As Kagome ran with her puny human legs, he whizzed down the road, jumping high above the trees. He managed to catch the boar in a swift movement, his claws arching and striking the animal in an instant. With the animal on his back, he waited for Kagome to come for him, and when she did not, he sniffed her out, finding her atop a hill which gave them a view of the village and mountainous regions surrounding them.

In Kagome's hand were three arrows, each one holding a lifeless crow.

Inuyasha stood next to her, while she gazed toward the view.

"Not bad," he said. "You caught those pretty quickly. How'd you get up here?"

She arched a brow, the side of her eyes meeting his. "I intended to come here in the first place. Just waited for you to arrive. What took you so long?"

He shook his head, smiling. The woman was clearly a skilled archer, but she was also adept at leaving him speechless. He hefted the creature over his shoulder and let it flop onto the ground.

"What do you think of this?"

Pride for him laced her tongue when she told him it was simply "amazing."

He wanted to puff up his chest at the idea of making this woman proud of him, though why he could not fathom. He shook the thought away, letting this moment continue.

"So what do we do now?"

"Set up a fire."

They worked on this, the two in tandem. Inuyasha gathered the wood, while Kagome plucked what she could from the crows. When the wood was settled, Inuyasha set it ablaze with a nail to a stone. Kagome grabbed some sticks and stuck them onto the birds. She let them simmer in the firey blaze. When she looked at the boar, she said, "I think that may be too much."

Inuyasha scoffed at the idea. "If you need me to cut a piece, I can do it. Just tell me where."

She told him the precise location to incise, choosing one leg for them both. Inuyasha managed to skin the creature, proficiently cutting off the fat. Before she knew it, the leg was ready to be cooked.

While their food sizzled and popped, sensual aromas permeating the valley, they sat in companionable silence, looking out toward the view. The sun was arching toward the horizon, covered by heavy clouds. Rays pierced through various patches and hit them where they lay. Inuyasha's pale hair was nearly golden, reminding Kagome of his tempting eyes.

"Pretty amazing," he said to her, his gaze on high.

She agreed, but wasn't referring to the view, her eyes now focused on him.

When the food was ready, Inuyasha grabbed the pieces of meat, and laid them onto a stone to cool off. Their mouths watered at the feast laid before them. Once it cooled, he handed her a brown slab of pig meat and they devoured the meals together, enjoying every sinew they broke through.

Satisfied, they lay on their backs; their eyes set to the darkening sky. But when droplets began to fall onto their face, they sat up with a quickness. Inuyasha grabbed onto what was left of their food and told Kagome to run, but she ran too slow for comfort so he stopped in front of her and said, "Get on my back. It's going to pour."

She nodded without thought and jumped onto his back.

They made it home before the torrent came. Rain pelted above their roof, yet no water leaked through the wood. Kagome and Inuyasha went to their rooms to change into warm clothes. She placed her wet clothing close to the fire which sat at the center of her abode. She stared at it, a smile gracing her lips, having enjoyed her _date_ with Inuyasha.

Content, she began to close her eyes, the firey blaze, turning into darkness. Until she heard a pat on her door frame.

Inuyasha stood there, his foot resting by the wall. He had his arms covered in a white shirt, while his hair remained wet and clung to his skin.

"I just wanted to say," he began; "that I had a good time and..." He paused just for the tiniest second to meet her eyes. His own were soft, like a pool of gold, having been melted by the sun. "I just wanted to say 'good night.'"

She nodded her head and whispered, "Good night, Inuyasha."

When he left, she lay on her cot, and for the first time that week, she slept in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so here's another chapter! I hardly slept at all, but I've managed to get a hold of writing again. Thanks so much for the reviews and likes.

Let's do this!

Rumiko Takahashi owns all of Inuyasha.

* * *

For the next week, Inuyasha made a habit of going out hunting with Kagome since their _date_. He enjoyed the thrill that came with the chase, and she enjoyed his company. It was a bit of a win-win situation for them both. She had his attention, and he had his fun.

Things were working out well for them. In fact, Inuyasha was in a much better mood than before. Despite having that smidgen of desire for Kagome racing through him, he could put it aside almost always, and instead entertained himself while out with her. It was better than being cooped up inside the house with nothing to look at but the walls and pictures which only made him ache.

Inuyasha was already planning their next hunt for the day. He wanted to try his hand at catching a few fish as well as a boar or deer; he wasn't yet sure of which he desired most for dinner. So he intended on starting it first with a trip to the river. There, he and Kagome would see who could catch the most fish. Then they would seek out the other creatures and end their day atop that hill.

Excitement pulsed through him, his appetite nearly feverish.

Unfortunately, some of Kagome's day had been consumed by work, so while she continued tending to patients with Kaede, Inuyasha decided to police the village. It bored him quickly. He found it somewhat strange that demons never came to bother the people there. His last recollection of a past now long gone was of demons constantly attacking humans for their flesh and the like. Why did they stop coming?

Suddenly, he remembered the sacred jewel and his curiosity got the best of him. He went to the small shrine where the jewel had once been held in. Kikyou used to guard it, making sure no demon or man, including him, could take hold of its power and destroy the world. He remembered wanting the damned thing so he could become a full fledged demon since no one ever bothered to accept him as himself, half demon that he was.

He didn't feel any kind of pressure to be someone he was not when he was with Kagome, and it gave him another reason to like her. She appeared to appreciate his company whenever he offered it, never once telling him to give her solitude or leave her be.

It was rather surreal being next to her sometimes. Kikyou used to call him a half demon to annoy him, but Kagome never even mentioned his issue. He remembered how discriminatory practices used to be enacted whenever he was near; how his mother used to have to hide him or his ears because no one liked a demon. He was an abomination, after all; something which should never have been.

Yet, for Kagome, this did not seem to matter to her. In fact, for the world he now lived in, this idea didn't seem to be an issue mulled over very much. Kaede's village even allowed Shippo and Kirara to roam free, without worrying if they'd enact any kind of horrors.

It was a strange world he lived in. But better, he supposed.

The shrine was decrepit, now nothing more than an ancient heirloom of the past. Webs covered the bar which once held the sacred necklace, but it was barren. As he suspected, the jewel was gone. But where had they placed it? He could not feel its presence, and if demons chose not to destroy Kaede's village, then it must have been because the thing was forever destroyed.

He thought he would feel disappointment, but instead he felt nothing. His desires had changed at some point in his life, and even though he could not recall what had transpired in the past five decades, perhaps his soul did. That's why it still felt something for Kagome even though the mind it inhabited was wiped clean.

He returned to his home and sat on his stoop, waiting for his _wife_ -he was growing rather accustomed to this moniker-to come home. Because he was hungry. Of course.

Villagers walked along the winding road, working on their menial tasks. Some children aided their parents with work which ranged from gardening to harvesting. Some would pass by Inuyasha's home and wave to him. He waved back out of a sense of politeness, but didn't really care for them so much as he did for the woman sitting only a few meter's away. He could see her black hair blanketing her shoulders; the waves falling to her waist like water down a stream. Her skin was like alabaster, a sheen rivaling the snow during a winter storm. He could see her tending to a young man. He laid on the floor as she placed her hand over his back. A light poured out from her hands, an image all too familiar to a demon often attacked by priests and priestesses.

The man must have suffered from some form of possession, having been intoxicated by a miasma. Kagome didn't seem to mind that she was dealing with such a tainted being, and in that moment Inuyasha could actually comprehend how powerful of a priestess she was. If she could cleanse a man's soul, what other power lay within her hands?

His gaze never wavered from her form. She must have been attuned to him somehow, because she looked up, and her eyes met his. A small, shy curve met her lips and the breath from Inuyasha was sucked out of him. She was too beautiful. Annoyingly so.

Her eyes asked him a question as clear as day: _Are you alright?_

He sucked his teeth, knowing well that no, he was not alright. Here he sat, waiting for a woman he was slowly beginning to crave. Or had it come slowly? He didn't remember a moment for the past two weeks that didn't have him pining after her in some fashion. At first, he simply wanted her around to tend to his wounds, then to feed him. And after that for play. But now... Well, now he wanted her for reasons he could not name, lest a blush forge itself onto his skin.

But why did it annoy him? She was his wife, after all. He was supposed to feel something for her. It was romantic, in a way, even though he was the least romantic person in the world. His body knew who she was to him and sometimes he wanted to accept it. Hell, with the past few days of fun, he was already starting to accept it.

Yet he remained hesitant.

Why? Was it because he was afraid to give into her, or was something inside of him still hoping against hope that this was all some illusion, and he would one day wake up and find himself close to Kikyou?

No. It wasn't that. He hardly thought of her; the image of Kagome constantly bombarding him.

What could it be? He wondered if it was because he did not know how to deal with any women in the romantic sense. Friendship, he was somewhat accustomed to, but the whole aspect of moving forward frightened him. Could it be as simple as that? Despite his age, he was a green boy.

She must have noticed the war that plagued him because she watched him, a frown now covering her face. She stood up and turned to Kaede, mouthing something Inuyasha could not hear. Then she began to walk to him, her gait smooth and inviting. He met her half way, running toward her.

The tilt to her lips showed concern. "Are you hungry, Inuyasha?"

He scratched his ear, the action impulsive. "I guess. Was just thinking."

She cocked her head, the motion sweet. "About what?"

She was beautiful. Her rounded eyes could seer into his soul. Her lashes tickled her cheek, a shadow forming with each blink. Her skin was pale, like the sliver of the moon, her fingers moved like silk. And her lips...

He dreamt of those lips.

"You," he blurted. His cheeks enflamed, embarrassment filling his frame. Sometimes he felt as though he were in the wrong body. The one he inhabited was way too eccentric and debased.

She quirked her brow. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he hastened to reply. "Not that. I'm just... Just waiting for you to finish," he lamely murmured. He couldn't very well tell her he thought about her skin; the feel of it, the texture whenever it graced his mane. Or how he would wake from dreams, whilst recalling images of her naked body near him, close to him, doing things. Scandalous things. Which should not have shocked him; he was a strong, potent half demon, after all, and she gave him so much _material_ to work with during that last steam bath she took. But still... He was a virgin, as far as he could recall, and he'd never been this heated before.

But he knew that could not be true. Marriage to this woman _had_ to have included sessions of rather _animalistic_ activities. Right? Unless, she intended to be committed toward the priesthood and abstained from sex.

 _Fucking sucks if that's true._

He couldn't imagine ever agreeing to such a thing, but the possibility was there. They had no children after eight years of knowing each other. Surely, that meant _something_.

She spoke, shaking him from his reverie.

"I'll be done as soon as I finish with him. The man was possessed so he's got a bit of demonic residue, but I should be done fairly quickly. Why?"

He shrugged. "Hungry."

The sound she made when she chuckled freely made something branch within him. He thought it may have been affection. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course it was. When she wasn't irritated with him, she was the sweetest woman he had ever met. She cooked for him every day, stood by him whenever he allowed, and garnered his attention daily. And even when she _was_ irritated, something about her face, the way it would scrunch up and contort, made him feel... _something_. He couldn't quite name it.

"I have very little patience," he muttered. With himself and the world.

She rolled her eyes. "You won't die," she said and then she patted his stomach, the motion shocking him to his core. Outwardly, he remained unflinching. Inside, he felt as though his paints were becoming way too tight.

 _This lady has no idea what she does to me._

Or did she? He looked into her eyes, trying to see if it showed any indication of whether she knew what she was doing and how it effected him- but nothing was there, except humor.

She patted him again and said, "I think our past meals have been doing you some good."

"Oh?" he croaked, while an image plagued him.

Suddenly, he remembered how lascivious she looked when she attempted to touch him nearly a week and a half ago. Kagome was flushed, lips red as she bit one side of it. Her hand was reaching down toward his groin, with the intent of doing something naughty. He simply knew it. How could he have forgotten that face?

Lud, he wanted to groan.

 _We definitely used to do it._

In that instant, he wanted her.

He really, really wanted her, with an intensity which nearly floored him. But he didn't know what to do or how to even begin such a thing. He was a socially inept half breed. How the hell would he woo her? Did he even have to?

 _Stupid questions._

"You've been gaining weight."

At that, he sobered and his nether-regions shrank. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "Just that you've been eating a lot."

"Well, it ain't my fault," he snapped. "You've been cooking a feast every night."

"Only because you asked me to."

"Well, maybe you should stop."

She arched a brow, crossing her arms to her chest. "Oh, really now? How about we go back to soup? Sound good?"

He grimaced. "No, mam'." Then he pointed at her, his finger inches from her face. "You're _my_ wife, so you've got to feed me good."

Kagome choked on whatever she wished to say next, and Inuyasha found himself smiling with triumph. He understood now why he liked to see Kagome irritated. He simply _loved_ the faces she made.

"Yeah," he continued, needling her further. If he was going to be frustrated because of her, she deserved to be teased, at the least. "And as my wife, you should be home preparing for our hunt tonight. A wife's duties are at home, ay?"

Kagome's face turned nearly purple. Her mouth opened and closed like a blowfish, and Inuyasha wondered what would happen if he flicked her cheek with his finger. Would it pop?

She whirled around and muttered words he could not comprehend, stomping her way back to Kaede's home.

"Make sure you hurry up!" Inuyasha called out. "Need me some food, pronto!"

She let out a sound that resembled a horse's neigh and Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He laughed and he laughed.

* * *

She should have told him to _sit_ , that would've taught him not to play games with Kagome.

But she knew she could not do it. Already her irritation was slipping away. One reason being because he had called her his wife without hesitation, which warmed her to the bone. Secondly, she knew he was only teasing her so that she would hurry with her tasks and focus on him. He was restless, she knew it. He'd always been an active person, finding something to do every day. Staying in this normal village, where demons never seemed to roam- because of her husband's presence and the fear he struck in many- had to make him feel somewhat agitated.

While she tended to the man who lay before her, she thought about ways to make Inuyasha feel more at home. He truly enjoyed their hunts in the evening, but it was only because it allowed him to spread his legs and venture out of the village. She wanted him to enjoy being here.

Yet she knew this would be futile. Despite his memory lapse, he knew, in his soul, that he was meant to do greater things than live a normal life within a village.

Perhaps she should have told him that he worked with Miroku, slaying demons elsewhere, not simply here. He would probably ask this soon, and Kagome didn't know what she'd tell him when he did.

Most likely, she'd tell him the truth. He deserved it even though fear struck her very core with the thought of him leaving her again.

Here, he was safe. Out there... Well, look what happened.

She remembered another way to make him feel at home and she reddened immediately. Surely, he would not accept such a thing. Inuyasha had been a virgin when she met him, so he probably didn't even think about that kind of stuff with his current mindset.

 _More's the pity._

When she was finished with the man, she woke him up and he felt fairly weak. Kaede had him taken to a nearby hut to rest his weary soul.

She walked home then, intent on playing Inuyasha's teasing game. It allowed for him to get riled up, and she loved it when that happened. After all, that's how they fell in love.

When they were younger, their relationship first planted, the two would bicker incessantly, neither of them knowing that the passion which was expended during banters and fights, would lead to wonderful things in bed.

Kagome sighed, missing the feel and touch of her husband. She had not lay with him in over a fortnight, and the thought of it saddened her deeply. They were the type to make love constantly, nearly every day. She yearned for the warmth of his embrace, the touch of his fingers along the curves of her body. She missed the heat of him and the way he could always engulf her core with sensual bliss and fulfillment.

The sky was dark, filled with heavy clouds, threatening to pour. She hurried home, disappointed that today's hunt would have to be canceled. Inuyasha would feel the same way. Luckily, she had procured some food the night before. They would settle for some fish for the day. Inuyasha liked that.

* * *

Inuyasha glowered at the sky darkening above him while he sat by his window at home. The clouds were heavy, with black and grey hues covering the sun. It was going to rain and it was going to rain long. He could sniff out the storm and its intensity irked him.

Now he would have to stay indoors. Kagome would never want to go outside during this weather, and neither did he.

He raked his fingers through his hair, grazing the scar on his head. The thing was nearly gone, almost as if it never was. Yet its damage could not be mended.

Damn it, he didn't want to stay inside. What the hell would he do, enclosed within this confined space? He would be alone, with Kagome. She would be near him and she would put a tiny bit of salve onto his head, and massage him into a puddle, until that puddle hardened into rock.

And to make matters worst, tonight was the night of the New Moon. For one whole night, he would be a human; weak and pathetic. He couldn't let Kagome see him in that state, nor could he remain at home. He had to find a place to hide and keep himself safe.

Inuyasha smelled Kagome enter the house. He was far too aware of her presence, listening to her every movement as she walked from one room to the other. He could hear her change into clothes, the ruffle and a toss making his ear twitch. Finally, she approached his and she slid the door to the right.

She was wearing one of his shirts again, the material covering her all the way to her knees. While he stared at her long legs, she waved at him.

"Hello, Inuyasha!" she said with a smile that nearly took his breath away.

He blinked. How could she be so happy to see him? It touched him in more ways than one.

"Sup," he muttered.

She entered the room and he saw her feet, bare and white, as they moved across his floor. She sat herself across from him and said, "So how are you?"

He narrowed his eyes, suspicion filling his gut. She seemed too perky.

"What's it to ya?"

She shrugged. "Just asking. Did you do anything after our little talk?"

He turned back to the window. Rain already began to fall. He sighed. "Was waitin' on ya to arrive, but it's raining now. Looks like we can't go hunting."

Kagome nodded. "I know. Sorry about that. But it's not so bad. We can head out tomorrow."

He saw her from the corner of his eyes. She was flattening the shirt over her crossed knees so he wouldn't be able to see what was underneath. A tragedy of sorts.

"You got anything planned for the night?"

"Nope. Just wanted to spend some time with you."

Who knew such a small statement could make him feel so many things at once? Confusion, heartache, longing; they all fit in together within his head and caused a sigh to escape his lips. He had to be honest with himself; he was glad she wanted his company, for he desired hers just as much.

He turned away from his window and sought her gaze. "So what do we do now? What did you used to do with me before the...the..." He waved his hand in a circle, at a loss for words.

"Fall?" she suggested.

"Sure, I'll go with that."

"Well, we..." Kagome paused and let out a soft, but nervous chuckle. It sounded more like a heavy breath and red suffused her skin. Inuyasha shot out his hand because he definitely knew where her mind was and he simply could not handle it.

"Forget I asked."

Kagome laughed, this time sincere. "We didn't just do that, Inuyasha. We also spoke."

"About what?"

"Anything we were thinking of. Our day."

How average. But this would work. If they could have a normal conversation without him feeling stiff, then he wouldn't have to leave, just yet, to cool himself off in the rain. "I see. Well, if that's the case, I've got a few things to say."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah. I went to that old shrine where the Shikon jewel used to be. What happened to it?"

She arched a brow. "Thinking of becoming a full demon?"

Inuyasha waved his hand. "Nah. Not necessary."

Kagome genuinely looked stunned by this admission and he knew in that instant that she knew everything about his desire for the shikon jewel. Of course she did. She knew everything about him.

"I'm just curious about it," he told her. He wanted that expression to go away because it was loaded with information he didn't know if he wanted to know just yet. If such a confession could make her look that way, what had he done to earn it?

"What happened to it?"

Kagome shrugged. "I wished it away."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Eh? What does that mean?"

"The Shikon jewel could grant a wish. I wished for it to be destroyed. Now it's gone."

"I...see..."

"Disappointed?"

"I don't know." He paused to ponder this for a moment. "I should be, right? I mean, I wanted to use it once."

She rested her elbows on her thighs and touched the floor, the brief action taking up his attention in an instant. "You didn't care for it after a while."

She spread her fingers, and her nails grazed the wood.

"Why?"

She found a lone piece of wood to pick on and attempted to break it off. "Because you had no reason to use it."

The piece would not budge. "Why?" he insisted.

She gave up this task and her hands balled into a fist. It was then that he realized she was somewhat tense from this inquisition. Her body was stiff, unmoving, and her eyes remained transfixed to the ground. What brought this on?

"For the same reason, I suppose, you don't need it now."

He felt himself leaning toward her, as if drawn. "And what reason is that?" he asked with baited breath.

She didn't miss a beat. "You're accepted here."

Inuyasha could feel some kind of constriction build in his throat, and his vision took on a strange view, as everything became blurry. He could feel his throat close and he was immediately horrified by what this meant. Was he really on the verge of tears? How pathetic. He hadn't cried in years.

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he battled with his emotions, until he could take it no longer. He turned himself away from her so she wouldn't see the moisture building, and he focused his gaze on the sky. It was nearly black, as the sun attempted to fall under the horizon. Which reminded him. The New Moon. It was going to change him soon.

"Shit," he blurted out.

Kagome gave him an odd look. He didn't blame her. His curse was completely random.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"I forgot something."

"What is it?"

He fought for words, but when none came, he simply came to his feet. Finally, he said, "I gotta go. I have to..."

He walked past her, and ambled toward the door but before he was able to leave, Kagome said from behind him, "You're safe."

He froze. Then he turned to find her merely inches away from him. He hadn't noticed her stand. She came to him slowly, almost as if he were some wild animal she wished to tame.

"You're safe," she said again, her tone soft and reassuring.

But he shook his head, because he wasn't safe. He would never be safe when the moon was at its darkest, and the night was filled with evil.

"I have to go, Kagome."

She took a step forward, slow and cautious. "It's the new moon, right?"

He could not speak but he lent her an affirmation with a curt nod.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I usually set up a barrier to keep us safe during the day."

He believed her, but old habits died hard and he felt compelled to run out of the house and find shelter. He would change at any moment and he didn't want to be near her when it happened. He didn't want her to see him so weak.

But she didn't seem to care, so she continued talking. "I know that you like to run during this cycle, but you don't have to. You haven't had to do so in ages."

"It's not safe," he croaked.

She stretched out her hand and he stared at it, not knowing what to do with it. Still, it remained high and when he did nothing, she gently latched onto his arm and tugged him into the room.

"You don't have to run," she told him. Her voice was a gentle caress and he found himself walking in.

Her eyes remained set on his. "If you don't feel comfortable changing in front of me, I can leave, but please don't leave. Please."

Though a part of him raged at himself to run away from her, another part accepted her request. She was looking at him. Not only that, she was seeing him, and he felt as though she could see right through him, into his thoughts. Into his fears. That gaze told him that she didn't care about what happened to him during this cycle. Still-and this shocked him even more-she wanted him to remain with her. Weak and pathetic, he would be. But it simply did not matter.

Stunned, he followed her until she brought him to the center of the room. When she knelt, he knelt, until they sat together, quiet.

The sun was already below the horizon and he could feel the change stir within him. He bowed his head, feeling both unsure of himself and emotionally distraught. Yet he had enough courage to open up and say, "It's happening, Kagome. Can I have a moment?"

She did not hesitate, giving him the space he so desperately needed.

When she left the room, the change began to happen, wasting no time.

One moment, he was part demon; the next, he was completely human.

A human who was now in pain.

* * *

Kagome knew that the change took merely a few seconds to happen, but she gave Inuyasha an extra minute to grow accustomed to his surroundings. She remembered how he used to like leaving everyone to find safety while he was human. But when she was able to learn how to create pure shields, Inuyasha had no reason to ever hide again. And neither did she.

When she entered the room again, Inuyasha was lying on the floor. His hair was like the night, long and black. His dog ears were gone, as well as his claws.

His eyes were closed, his face a mask of anguish. She knew immediately that his human side was in pain. The wound was small, but for a human it would hurt immensely. Half breed Inuyasha could take the pain in a way that would make him feel as though he didn't have it. But human Inuyasha was unable to suppress such things.

Thank God she kept a bottle of salve inside his room. She picked it up from his desk and came to him. She fell on her knees as Inuyasha cringed, and clasped his head to his hands.

"Inuyasha."

Her voice was urgent and he could hear it through the pain.

"Salve," he managed to rasp, and she quickly poured it onto her hand. In an instant he could feel her gentle hands work their magic, kneading into his tender flesh.

As soon as the pain came, it went away, like the calm that reigned after a storm.

He found himself looking up at her while she moved her fingers down his dark tresses. Her lips formed a tight line. On occasion, she would grind her teeth, as if holding back a pain she herself could not release. Worry etched her brows and he wanted so much to turn that frown up.

He didn't want her to be afraid for him, he realized. He wanted her to be happy. So very happy.

But how could he make her happy? He didn't even know how to make himself happy. He'd always walked through life alone and cautious, never learning to trust a soul. But he could trust Kagome, he knew. In that moment, he could trust her with anything. She did not judge him. Like she was doing now, she only sought to embrace him and all that he was. Like he was now.

He found himself reaching for her face. He felt her sharp inhale when he touched her cheek and she looked down at him, suddenly appearing to him somewhat shy yet beautiful. She bit her lip and her eyes blinked, once. Twice. He moved his fingers along her jaw-line, then reached behind her neck, only to push it down ever so slightly.

He was going to kiss her.

She was going to kiss him.

He found, in that moment, that the darkest hour did not have to keep him in hiding. Nor did it need to instill with him a sense of fear.

In the night, at least for now, it could give rise to something beautiful.

* * *

Something had changed in Inuyasha. Yes, he was no longer clutching his head in pain and his breathing had settled. But something else had changed. Or maybe it was the storm outside, making this room become electrified, emitting a gentle hum.

When he touched her, she nearly dropped the bottle which she held on her left hand. She laid it to rest immediately, and let him move his fingers along her face, only to clasp it from behind and move her closer and closer to him, until their lips were only a hairs-breath away.

She was going to kiss him.

And she wanted this with every fiber of her being.

Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder rattled them. With a squeal, Kagome cowered against Inuyasha's chest. He laughed, though the sound came out hoarse and a little strained.

"Scared of a bit of thunder? Thought we didn't have anything to worry about?"

At his quip, she knew the moment was gone.

She lifted her head, though her face was flushed from embarrassment. More than that, it was red because she was also disappointed. She so wanted to kiss Inuyasha. It had been too long and she desired his lips more than anything. It could always take the pain and confusion away from her mind. It could do wonders.

 _God, why'd it have to thunder! We were so close._

Frustrated, she moved away from Inuyasha to let him sit up. He raked his fingers through his hair, and he let out an audible sigh. One which sounded somewhat relieved. It ticked Kagome off, just a smidgen, and she felt something inside of her snap. All of her pent up desires rose to the fore. But she could tame it. Well, that wasn't true. She couldn't exactly tame it, but she could _mollify_ it.

She leaned in to him before he could move away and surprised Inuyasha with a kiss to his cheek. He jumped away from her in shock and shrieked, _"W-what'd you do that for?"_

Kagome shrugged. _No regrets_. "Felt like it."

"How would you like it if I did whatever I felt like doing?"

She cocked her head to the side and gave him a strange look. "What _do_ you feel like doing?"

He sputtered uncontrollably because he wanted to do everything and anything to her. He could feel the sting of her lips on his cheeks and he thought that it was the most wonderful sting he could ever feel, but then he stopped grumbling when he saw a twinkle in her eyes. She was only teasing him. He stopped and glared at her. Then he said, "Shut up, idiot."

Kagome grinned still feeling his skin against her lips. This would do for now.

With a clap, she stood up and said, "Time to make dinner! Care to help?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, mutinously. "I don't know. I don't really _feel_ like it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on, Inuyasha. I'll give you some fish to cook in the fire, while I focus on the rice."

He paused only to make it seem as though he were mulling this over, but he was really trying to get a hold of himself. He was about to kiss her. _Holy shit!_ What was happening to him?

"Fine," he mumbled and she hopped away, her gait lively and merry.

He couldn't help himself.

Despite his inner turmoil, he smiled.

* * *

Cooking the fish was a pretty simple process. Kagome had already seasoned the meat, and all Inuyasha had to do was watch the food as it sizzled in the blaze. He was in the living room while Kagome was in the preparation room, cleaning some rice. He looked at the fire, seeing the flesh burn off until it turned into a nice shade of brown. He managed to cook three fish before Kagome returned with a hot pot on hand.

They sat, he on one side of the fire, and she on the other. They focused on their tasks, doing so in silence. Inuyasha appreciated the fact that Kagome trusted him with the food. Throughout the past few days, he was able to watch her cook fish. He liked to think that he got a handle on it and prided himself on not burning the food despite the fact that he sometimes caught himself staring into the flames, watching it engulf the logs it consumed. He could imagine himself in that blaze remembering how Kagome made him feel.

When they were both done, Kagome served Inuyasha a bowl of rice and he gave her a plate of fish. He waited for her to take the first bite, and when she did she released a moan.

His cock twitched.

"You like it?" he said, though his voice sharpened at the end.

She nodded with her mouth still full. "You're a pro."

He blushed, feeling proud. Odd that she could make him feel this way so easily.

When they were finished, Inuyasha decided to help Kagome with the dishes. She told him that wasn't necassary but he insisted that he help since he caused half the mess. With a smile, she let him clean the dishes. It was a rare sight, indeed, having Inuyasha do this since he hated to in the past. When they were done with that, he then said that they should clean the main room because it had some ashes on the floor. Kagome gave Inuyasha a wet cloth and he zoomed throughout the room, cleaning it as well as he could. He took on the task with a sense of seriousness and did not stop until he thought the place was spot clean.

Kagome was able to relax by the fire and waited for him to finish. While she waited, she thought about the kiss he attempted and wondered if he cleaned only to distract himself from what he'd done. She knew this was the case and stymied the feeling of dejection she experienced. No, she would not stay sad. She had to remain positive. After all, he was the one who attempted to kiss her. Progress! This was progress.

She found herself yawning as a wave of drowsiness overpowered her. When Inuyasha finished his chores, she crawled toward him and said, "I think I caught the itis."

He eyed her somewhat warily. "What's that?"

"It's that sleepy feeling you get after you eat."

"Ah."

"You don't feel it?"

"Nah." He was insanely alert, thanks to her presence. Already, she was beginning to lean against him and his breath stopped short.

She yawned again. "Mind if I lay on your lap?"

Inuyasha stared at her. Had he heard her correctly? "I don't think that would..."

She looked at his eyes, their intensity stabbing him into submission. "Fine."

She rested her head on his lap and Inuyasha focused on his breathing. When he perfected this, he then focused on the hard-on that wished to spring forth from his pants. For a second, he thought he could settle the war inside, straining to take her here and now. But then Kagome grabbed onto his hand and laid it on her head.

"Do what I do," she told him. She motioned the rubbing technique she used on him and he did so, making sure his nails didn't scratch her. He didn't think he was breathing. He couldn't very well focus. His mind was on her hair, the soft texture feeling to him like a cloud. He tried to be delicate with her while feeling completely flustered.

Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha stopped everything.

He could not breathe.

He could not think.

He could only remember the feeling that came over him when he wanted to kiss her, and how it washed over him now.

She picked up his hand again and continued the motion. "Don't stop. Please."

He felt himself continue, though he did it from a far away place, as if he were no longer a part of his body.

This kept on for some time, until Inuyasha realized that Kagome had fallen asleep. He felt trapped, having her on his lap. But when he saw her face, peaceful and angelic, he knew he couldn't move her away from him. He let her stay there, allowing himself to enjoy her body touching his.

She was warm. So warm, yet unbelievably light. He could lift her, if he wanted. Place her on his lap so she would wrap her legs around his waist, and he would hold her so close he could breathe her in.

Though he was reluctant to attempt to kiss her once more, he imagined himself leaning down for a kiss, with her gaze focused solely on him and him alone.

He wanted to be all that she could see. Odd feeling, that. He had never been noticed by anyone before. Not really. Not unless they wanted something from him. Yet now that he had her attention, he found that he didn't need another soul to fill that void. She managed to do so all on her own.

He didn't move from where he was until she woke about twenty minutes later. She sat up with a yawn and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," she said, her voice soft.

He didn't say anything, instead looking out the window. Rain continued to pour, but it appeared to be dying out. Soon the sky would clear. Then the sun would rise and he would be back to normal again. Normal and in control.

"It's getting late," he told her. "Are you gonna set up that barrier?"

She nodded with an "mhmm." Then she closed her eyes. Her body began to radiate, cherry blossom hues sprouting from where she sat. They reached out and more, until they covered the hut with a glow. The color disappeared but he could feel its power buzzing through him.

"How are you feeling?"

He smiled shyly. "Okay. Pretty weak."

"No reason to think that. You're the strongest man I know."

He looked at her, unable to take his gaze away. She was busy once again fitting the shirt over her knees, and the corner of his lips curved.

It was his time to feel tired, his body weakened by his physical and emotional burdens and he rested his head on his cot.

"Are you going to bed?"

He shook his head though she could not see. "Just thinking."

She waited for him to continue.

"I usually hide out when this happens. The outside world isn't very safe for humans."

"You'd be surprised. Things have changed."

"I noticed that. Demons don't really come here, do they?"

"Not often. They're pretty afraid of you."

He grunted. "With reason."

"Of course."

There was something about the way she looked at him that made him feel like a giant; as if she knew everything he was capable of and more and simply believed in him. He'd never expected to experience such a thing from another person, having to gain all his self worth on his own.

She could boost it with a smile. With a word.

He watched her until he couldn't hold what he wanted to ask. "Why did you marry me, Kagome?"

"I told you why," she said softly. "Love."

"You really learned to love a guy like me?" What kind of history did they have to make her fall in love with so stubborn a half breed as he?

"How could I not have?" she told him with an impish look. "You're the most stubborn and obnoxious being in the world."

He scowled. "Shut up."

Then she moved close to him, sitting next to his body. "You're also the most charming, sweetest, strongest person I know. You were made to be loved by me."

He had no words for such a statement, lost in the beauty of what it meant.

Kagome understood his need for silence. She patted his shoulder, then sounded like she intended to leave, but she remained close by.

And she kissed his cheek again.

Inuyasha didn't move.

Maybe it was because of the quiet rain pelting against the window. Or maybe it was because of the fire, cackling throughout the night.

Maybe it was because of the darkened hour which allowed him to succumb to his more base needs in a profound way.

Whatever the reason, he remained there, unflinching. Accepting her kiss for what it was.

A kiss toward her beloved.

* * *

Edit: for some reason, this website did not accept my edits, and this chapter was rife with mistakes. I hope it's good now. Any who, stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm excited just as much as the rest of you.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome slept very little that night, but it was not because she was suffering through a bout of insomnia. Nor was it that she had too much on her mind. Simply, it was because Inuyasha had chosen to sleep in the same room with Kagome throughout the whole of the night.

He rested across from her, having been tired off from his ordeal. Despite this, Kagome was somewhat grateful for it. In fact, she was grateful for a number of things, including his curse of the New Moon. Surely, his encumbrance allowed for him to become more docile, unlike his voracious demon counterpart.

The fire lent golden hues across his pale skin, while the sky remained covered in deep gray shadows. He appeared to sleep peacefully, nearly without a sound. His breath came out soft and quiet as the wings of an owl.

She wondered what he dreamt of. If he conjured a past he remembered, or the present he was new to. Were his dreams about love or adventure? Did they involve unimaginable pictures and places he alone could create?

Did they involve her?

A soft breeze fell in through the window and Kagome shivered slightly. She stood up and walked to her drawer where she picked up a pair of soft white pants. When she closed it, after dressing herself, she saw the picture of her family and a wistful smile laced her lips.

Kagome took the picture and laid it next to her. She then turned on her back and looked toward her ceiling. Though she could see the wooden planks, how they clapped with each drop of rain, she chose not to look at them. Instead, she allowed herself to day dream of her own wishes and desires. To see her family once more; how that event would unfold. Surely, something could allow such an occurrence to spring up. She lived in a world of magic and wonder, after all.

What would her mother do when her eyes would first meet Kagome's? Would she cry? Would she laugh? Would she run to her and hold her close?

And what about Sota? Would he be happy to have his sister back, if only for a moment?

And grandfather. Sweet, eccentric grandfather. What would he say? What gifts would he supply?

She imagined each encounter, allowing herself to live, for a moment, in her dreams.

When Inuyasha let out a rather sharp breath, her visions faded away, focusing on him. But he remained asleep, having only made a noise because of whatever marvel he concocted.

She found that she could not return to her musings when she looked at him. He was all she could see. She smiled while thinking that he would tell her she was creeping him out while ogling him the way she was, scrutinizing his very form.

The fire was soon to die away, and with it came blue shadows which blanketed Inuyasha's face. It was an image that seemed too much like a metaphor and she caught herself falling into woe.

But just as easily as it came, she brushed the sadness away.

Her hand touched her midriff.

There was a baby in there and it was growing each and every day. Though she had no lump, soon enough it would expand and the life inside of her would become more apparent. Inuyasha would notice immediately and how would he respond to that?

"Don't think of these things," she whispered to herself in the stillness that came with the night.

She concentrated on her baby, dreaming of what it would look like. It could have her hair, black as the abyss with eyes like its father, gold and piercing. Or it could have hair as winter's first snow, cascading down its back; an avalanche of white and sheen. She wanted the child to have Inuyasha's eyes. Brown eyes plagued nearly every member of Japan, but eyes like its father was sure to excite the world. How could they not?

A little boy would be so much fun to have and a little girl would take up all of her time. Surely, she would take a break from the priesthood to focus on whatever gender her child was born as.

Though, in truth, and in the deep crevices of her thoughts, she wanted a boy. She would not be disappointed for a girl, but she simply wanted a smaller version of Inuyasha to coddle and dote on. The boy would make his father go insane, for he would definitely have his temper and strength, and that idea made Kagome feel warm inside.

With these thoughts in mind, a singular sense of peace engulfed her and she was able to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was glad to be himself again when he woke that next day. He sat up from his cot, the fire dead, with a thin trail of smoke reaching high. Kagome was on the other side of that pit, continuing her slumber. He watched her for a moment, taking in every detail of her face. She looked serene; the way her chest would rise and fall with equal breaths and willowy exhales. Her hair was covering her eyes and the yearning that encompassed him shook him. He wanted so much to move the soft tendrils away from her eyes so that he could see her face; the beauty that it exuded.

He continued to stare until he felt unreasonably awkward for doing so.

In his half demon form he was nimble and swift, and managed to leave the room without Kagome's notice. The rain had stopped and the air was musky, but he was glad to see the sun as it began to rise from the horizon. He knew Kagome would soon wake because she was an early riser, but he wanted to take some time to be with himself. He desperately felt that he needed this, if only for a short amount of time.

Despite wanting to leave, he found that he could not exactly part himself from Kagome's company for too long, missing her soon after each departure. The idea of this body of his and its desires were a foreign concept, and he wanted to get to know it. It was imperative that he do so.

So he ran to a nearby lake and found a boardwalk to sit on. He managed to catch sight of his reflection and he could see the sky within the pools of blue. The clouds were large, nearly engulfing the heavens. Yet they moved as if living. Surely if the sky were to look down, it would recognize its reflection. Inuyasha wished he could feel the same. The half demon staring at him seemed all too confused and somewhat distraught.

Kagome was growing on him. He could feel it happening to him from somewhere deep inside. And as he let these thoughts ruminate themselves, he could feel them branching away from that hollow place, reaching toward his heart and mind. What would happen if he gave himself fully to the woman? In fact, what would happen if he decided to let her into his life completely? He was not the same half demon she married. He was different; changed. Would she even accept that?

He shook his head with a heavy sigh. Even if the body was the same, the minds were different. If Kagome loved Inuyasha, she loved another version and how could she get over that man? He sometimes found it hard enough to forget Kikyou and he hadn't even _loved_ her. What would it take for Kagome to love him, and did he even want that?

He didn't know.

Still, he continued to look at his reflection. The half demon remained bewildered.

"We're in way over our heads, aren't we?" he muttered.

A wave came up with a swell. It arched and fell, but no words were uttered except his.

He recalled the kiss Kagome bestowed upon him and he unconsciously touched his cheek where her lips once sat. Twice. She had kissed him there twice. The idea of her lips near him, close to him, set his body aflame, and he looked down toward his crotch, noticing the curve which lifted higher and higher with each second until it resembled a tent.

He didn't remember ever feeling this way for a woman. Of course, his mind hadn't really thought to have sex with a woman because the idea seemed so far-fetched. Who would want to do anything with the likes of him?

She was the only one. The only one who seemed to want him, even when he wasn't himself.

He peered into his eyes; eyes which had never changed. "Where are you?" he said to the voice of his past. "When are you coming back?"

With no response from neither the water nor the wind, Inuyasha stood up and made a move to head back home. But when he turned, he caught the monk Miroku watching him, his head cocked to one side.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Er... Sup." Inuyasha's cheeks enflamed for he must have been caught speaking to himself. This was confirmed when the monk spoke next.

"I see you enjoy talking to yourself." How _embarrassing_. "Have you any reason to do so?"

Inuyasha choked, but he didn't know whether it was because he was flustered or found humor in the man's banter.

"Suck it," Inuyasha grouched. "I ain't gotta tell you nothin'."

Miroku nodded. "This is true. I am only concerned for your well being. I thought the damage to your head had done more than cause you to lose your memory. You can be honest with me if you think you hear voices in your head."

Inuyasha nearly took the monk's words seriously, but there was a twinkle of mirth within his eyes and Inuyasha found his lips twitching. He had yet to see this side of the man before, and he found that he kind of liked it.

He continued walking toward his home, but the monk followed.

"So what brings you out so early in the morning?"

Looked like the man wanted to talk.

"Trouble at home?" Inuyasha quipped.

The monk gasped, clearly looking affronted. "Never! Sango is in bed, at this very moment, after a very arduous night of love making. I assure you, she is _very_ well. _Very_. Well."

Inuyasha grimaced, and his disgust for the man's reply was apparent to anyone who chose to look. "Ah, man. Can you not gross me out?"

Miroku chuckled. "Ah, Inuyasha. Surely you're no innocent."

"I ain't comfortable talking about this shit."

"Don't call it that!" Miroku cried. "It is pleasure and bliss."

"Whatever term you call it, I ain't comfortable. Kagome must have told you I don't remember anything from our relationship."

Miroku blinked. "And this means what to me?"

Inuyasha grew flustered and his tongue felt tied. "I, well..."

The monk nodded. "I see. Well." He rubbed the nape of his neck and Inuyasha saw that the man felt awkward and stumped. But then he said, "So you've never had a woman before Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled. "Quit it!"

He raised his hands. "Sorry. Sorry. I won't talk about it again, though it dulls our conversations somewhat. We used to have such wonderous talks about our women."

Inuyasha reeled back in horror. "I spoke to you about what I did in bed?" he shrieked.

Miroku looked around mortified as he had not expected the man to shout as loud as he did. Luckily, few villagers were out during this time of day, and the ones who were around, were too far to have heard him.

"Simmer down, Inuyasha. I only jest."

Inuyasha managed to quell his embarrassment as well as anger quickly enough, but the man's words still rankled at his nerves. He could never imagine being so open about such a thing. Never. If he were to give in to _someone_ , their relationship would be _private_. He could not fathom an alterior situation in the slightest. His life had always been private, after all.

The men continued to walk, until they passed the village temple. There, Miroku stopped to submit an expedient prayer. Inuyasha watched him light up an incense and mutter some words. When the monk finished, he turned back to Inuyasha and said, "Surprised you waited for me."

He narrowed his eyes. "Wasn't waiting."

"So you were watching me?"

"You know, you're pretty irritating. You're sure we were friends?"

Miroku grinned and the expression was genuine. Inuyasha could not deny it. They must have been close.

"The best of friends," he said. "The bestest of the best. People tell stories of our friendship and-"

"Okay. Okay. I get the point." Though he tried to look exasperated and annoyed, the monk humored him.

He stood beside him and they walked along a rocky path together.

"So, Inuyasha, how far does your memory go?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kaede had to have been ten, at least."

"I see. Can you recall any of your last memories?"

 _Intrusive much?_ "Not really. Everything's a blur. I do kind of remember seeing Kikyou a few week's past. Or at least I thought I saw her a week before I woke up. But it's been ages apparently."

Miroku sighed, then stopped to turn and meet Inuyasha's gaze. He stuck out his hand and Inuyasha looked at it, confused. "I do miss my friend," Miroku began, "but if he does not return, I hope that we can become friends, just the same. What do you think?"

Inuyasha hesitated. He could not help himself, considering that very few people in his lifetime had ever asked to become his friend. The gesture was as foreign as a creature from the heavens, and just as odd. Yet, the man continued to keep his hand out, finding no discomfort with Inuyasha's pause.

A few seconds later, Inuyasha decided to simply give in. What was the worst that could happen? He would lose a friend? A few weeks ago, he had none. Now he would have...two. He reached out and shook the monk's hand. The man then did something rather unexpected, and he wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha grew tense, anticipating an attack but when none came, he gave Miroku a shaky laugh and said, "Uh. What are you doing?"

"Providing you with a man-hug, young man."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because we're friends. And that's what friends do."

Inuyasha shrugged the man's arms off of him, but he could still feel the heat of his touch. It should have felt odd; in fact, it did, but it also felt quite...nice, for lack of a better term. This friendship felt...nice.

 _Good God, I'm becoming as soft as a bitch._

Next thing he knew, a cat-demon would ask him to be friends as well, and what would he say to that? _"Meow?"_

"Whatever," he grunted.

His house could be seen only a few meters away and Inuyasha could not help but feel excited at returning home. It was the only place, he realized suddenly, which felt almost completely normal.

When they were at arm's length, Inuyasha sought to say farewell to Miroku and be done with him, at least for the day. But the man spoke first and said, "Kagome says you enjoy hunting. How about Shippo, you and I go out today to fetch a meal?"

Inuyasha stuttered, nonplussed. "I think Kagome already has food for us, so..."

"Why don't you ask her?"

Inuyasha looked into his hall; the darkness of it stood before him, indicating that Kagome had not yet awoken. He did not wish to wake her, wanting instead for her to rest as best she could for _their_ next hunt.

"Inuyasha?"

The monk's brown eyes were expectant, but they were also kind and patient. Inuyasha's breath caught briefly, not knowing how to respond to him. Just as Kagome, the man wanted to spend some time with him.

Truly, he had awoken to the strangest of world's.

"I don't know, Miroku. I'll be honest, it's still a bit weird hanging around with so many people."

"You'll get over it. Besides, what's the worst that could happen- I obtain the biggest prize of meat?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Like hell."

Miroku arched a brow. "You doubt me?"

"You and I both know you can't defeat me."

"I don't know, Inuyasha. I'm very fast."

"Not as fast as me."

"I don't think that's true."

Inuyasha glared at the man. He knew what game he was playing but it still pricked his pride. "Fine," he grumbled. "Tonight we go hunting. Be prepared to receive a proper ass-whooping cause you're gonna get it."

Miroku laughed. "I shudder at the thought."

* * *

Kagome awoke to find that Inuyasha had left the room. She sat up with a yawn, searching for him, but he was not inside. All that was left was the sun as a single ray fell down into her room, planting itself squarely where he once lay.

She smiled at such an occurrence, and remembered last night; how well rested he felt while being with her. Surely this was a good omen.

But most importantly, she remembered the touch of his skin; the feel of it against her lips. She touched hers, caressing it softly. He had let her kiss him twice last night. With a sense of excitement, she wondered if he would let her do it again today. Perhaps he would even let her kiss him in other places.

She flushed profusely, waving such an idea away. Inuyasha still needed to get to know her some more before he could even think to have her kiss him. Although... he had been the one to first attempt a kiss just the day prior. Could it mean he was opening up to her romantically?

Oh, how she hoped!

She walked to her desk and lit a candle holder. She took the object down the hall, lighting each candle along the way. Before she knew it, the walls were set aglow with an orange sheen. She hummed along the way, then stopped when she felt her stomach groan. She peered down and frowned.

"You okay there, my love?"

An iota of pain nudged her and she rushed outside to her chamber. When she lowered her pants, she went about her business. Once finished, she made a move to lift her pants, but found a tinge of a strange substance, just a few spots, along the crutch of it.

It was blood.


	11. Chapter 11

"You have no reason to worry, Kagome. This is completely normal."

Sango was a blurry figure to Kagome's eyes, for she had feared the worst when she decided to consult with her about the smatterings of blood she'd found. Now, as relief swamped her, a weight lifted from her shoulders, and she wiped her eyes with her shirt.

"Really?" Kagome rasped. "It's normal?"

Sango nodded gently. "Would I lie to you? Trust me, Kagome. A lot of women go through this. In fact, I did before I had my children."

Kagome looked at her, her brown eyes intense. "But why does it happen? Surely, there must be something wrong. I had never been told that a woman could still bleed during her pregnancy. In fact, the opposite had always been said!"

"I honestly don't know why it happens. But please, rest assured, your baby is fine."

The tears which nearly fell from their precipice, dried up fairly quickly, and Kagome bit back a smile. Not only relief was present, but happiness, just the same. When she'd seen blood on her under-garments, terror struck her with the force of a tidal wave. She had feared the worst; the baby could not be living if she was able to bleed. Surely it was dead, or worst, she had believed herself pregnant and her body had conducted one of the most evil forms of deceptions: a false pregnancy. She'd heard of this type of thing happening to women in the future, but had never come across anyone who went through it personally.

Expecting the worst, she'd shut off all of the candles in her home and left the place with a quickness which rivaled the birds up high. She ran to Sango's home and, in her desperation, urged the woman to wake from her slumber. Sango had seen how distraught she was and gave her no pause. Kagome rambled and even showed her what occurred, feeling no shame toward her friend. Only fear.

What if the baby had died? What if it never was there?

Then she would be alone. So very alone.

But Sango was able to assuage Kagome's fears and informed her that, yes, women sometimes bled during their pregnancies. No, the baby was not dead, nor was her pregnancy false.

Kagome breathed slowly in an attempt to calm her heart which had been set aflutter. She combed her fingers through her hair.

"I just had the scare of my life."

Sango laughed. "You and me both."

Kagome bit her lip. "Sorry," she mumbled. Then she grabbed onto her friends hands and held them tight. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You have no idea how thankful I am to you."

Sango squeezed her hand just as fiercely and said, "What are friends for?"

"I wish I had been there for you when you were having kids."

Sango grinned. "I'm simply happy you came back to us."

Kagome had no words for such a statement, since her heart was near to bursting with happiness. She had such good friends in this world. Yes, she'd had wonderful companions in her time in the future, but her friendship with Sango simply surpassed all those girls. She could not have asked for a more noble person to stand by her side through this process.

Which reminded her. She had left her house in a flurry, without leaving even a note for Inuyasha to know that she was safe and well. She had better hurry back home before he decided to chase after her and cause some kind of commotion.

She made a move to stand and her friend did so as well, thinking that since she was already up, she may as well begin her daily tasks.

"I'd best let you get to work," Kagome told her. Then her brows furrowed, for in her haste to come inside, she had yet to notice that Miroku was not present. "By the way, where's Miroku?"

Sango shrugged. "He likes to walk around early in the morning. It's the strangest thing."

Kagome chuckled. "Perhaps he met up with Inuyasha. He wasn't home when I woke up next to him."

Sango arched her brow. "Ooh. Next to him? That implies so much to me, Kagome. Has the half breed opened up to you?"

She blushed. "Somewhat. I kissed him yesterday."

Sango gasped. "No! Seriously?"

"Seriously. Although it was on the cheek."

Sango sputtered and laughed hysterically. She wiped her eyes gingerly, and gasped. "Oh, that's funny."

Kagome rolled her eyes heavenward. "Hey, it's progress."

"True. True."

"I nearly made it to first base."

Sango blinked. "First base?"

"It's basically like a level. First base is kissing. Second base is touching. Third base is direct physical contact, without the sex. And home-run is, well... It's sex."

Kagome could see that Sango wanted to laugh again, but she managed to hold down her giggles and simply nodded. "I see."

"I hope to get to first base very soon," she told her.

Sango wiggled her eyebrows most annoyingly. "And when do you intend to get to home-run?"

Kagome gasped. "Sango! How could you?"

"Oh, relax. You and I both know how much you miss that aspect of your relationship."

"Yes, but I would rather not think of it right now," she bit out. "It makes me most uncomfortable."

"Ah. I see."

"Good."

Sango chuckled. "Home-run. What an idea. I should tell Miroku that."

Kagome shook her head, exasperated. After a few moments, she said farewell and told Sango that she needed to head back home or she'd have to deal with a concerned Inuyasha- not that she disliked this about him. She simply did not wish to make him worry.

She made her way back home, and made sure to say hello to her neighbors and the like. The weather was fair, with near-clear skies, as if the rain last night had never been. The air was fresh and so many prospects were set before her, she walked with a hop to her step.

When she finally made it home, she heard Inuyasha moving things around in his room. When she came to, she found him holding onto his sword. He unsheathed the weapon and he appeared to marvel at the tool for some time.

"How long are you going to stand there?" he muttered, never once leaving contact with the sword.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, I think I can watch you for a little while longer. You do have such a _fine_ figure, after all."

Inuyasha stiffened and slowly put his sword back into its sheath. He turned around, though his movements were without alacrity. He met Kagome's wide toothed grin with caution.

"You know," he said, "you sometimes make me feel really awkward around you."

His voice broke at the end and Kagome had to stop herself from cheesing too much. He did seem rather uncomfortable with her, and she didn't want him to feel this way so much so that he'd leave. She raised her hands in mock surrender and said, "Sorry, sorry. I'm only joking."

He continued to stare at her and she could not really help herself. "I hope I didn't cause any confusion. I wasn't joking about your fine figure. It truly is," she gave him a sweeping look, "a sight to behold."

Inuyasha then did the most childish thing she had ever witnessed from him-at least, in five years. He gagged.

Kagome had to blink a number of times before she could get over how much that insulted her. She glared at him and said, "Really, was that necassary?"

"It is when you're acting all weird and shit," he cracked. Then he gave her a most pointed look. "A woman should not be flirtin' the way you do. It simply ain't right."

She placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "So what does that mean, Inuyasha? Since you're the man, are you going to flirt?"

He fought for words but could say nothing so she continued. "Will you flirt with me? My husband used to do it all the time."

His face rivaled that of tomatoes in their color, and still he could not speak.

"Since things aren't as they used to be, I have to make due for my sanity."

Finally, he spoke. "Ain't right."

Kagome threw her hands up. Inuyasha could be the most insufferable prick in the world sometimes. Could he truly not see that she wanted him to give her affection?

She stopped as she thought this through some more. Of course he could not see. Inuyasha used to be so obtuse when it came to the inner workings of a woman and their needs. In his mind, he had never done anything with a woman except talk to them, however briefly.

She looked at him; really, truly looked at him and sighed. She loved this half demon so much, and she wanted him to feel the same, but it would have to take some time. After all, that's what it took for him to love her in the first place. It would be hard, but she could do it.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

He hesitated, looking as though he did not trust her, before saying, "What's with the sudden change in attitude?"

"You're not the same Inuyasha I married, so I shouldn't expect you to do the things you used to. I have to take things slow."

He agreed. "Right."

"I have to treat you like a novice. A man who knows next to nothing about women-"

"Hey, now I feel like you're insulting me."

"-and make you _like_ me."

* * *

He stared at her, unmoving.

Kagome was a smart girl. At least, she appeared to be so to Inuyasha, so he wondered now why she would even say such a thing. She must have known that he was growing attached to her. Hell, he remained here when he could have run away from her ages ago! And here she thought he didn't like her. Bah! The woman, in this regard, was bonkers, and, he thought ironically, it seemed that she was in need of a lesson on the sexes, too.

 _Who's the naive one now? Hmmm?_

Despite feeling somewhat triumphant in this regard, he did sober up just a bit. If Kagome thought he did not like her, then clearly she must feel saddened by this. The thought did not sit well with him and he wanted to see if he could make her smile some more. He did like that very much.

When he found her watching him while he scrutinized his sword, he didn't know what to do, at first. He hoped that he appeared nonchalant, but in all truth, he kind of liked being watched by Kagome. He enjoyed the attention she gave him, and he wanted to experience more of it. Which reminded him about today's hunt. Miroku wanted them to hang out for the night, but he didn't invite Kagome.

Inuyasha wanted Kagome to attend; not simply because he knew her most, but also because she was his... His... Well, what was she? Even though they were married, to him they were in the initial stages of a relationship. No, not a relationship, a friendship. So what could he call her if not a friend? His partner?

His stomach fluttered at the notion, yet it somehow felt right. Kagome was his partner. It simply fit.

Kagome waved her hand in front of him and he blinked, not realizing he had gotten so lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry about that," he muttered.

Kagome waved her hand. "It's a man thing. I get it."

Inuyasha laughed. "You're weird, you know that?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes to tiny slits. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope." He was a brave half demon, was he not? He could say this. "I like that you're weird."

Kagome turned beat red, and Inuyasha nearly pounded his chest, feeling victorious for this act. She pouted a little, and he thought she looked insanely adorable. An odd thought, since such a thing had never crossed his mind before. She often had that effect on him, making him feel and experience new things. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

"So where did my weird friend go so early in the morning?"

Kagome didn't know what to think with such a question. He said she was his "my," yet in the same breath, he called her his "friend." How she wanted to be so much more! But this would do. For now, this would definitely do. After all, if he could single her out in this regard, surely he would be able to do so much more in the near future. She relished the thought and held it close.

"I had to talk to Sango about women things. Are you interested?"

As she suspected, he grimaced and said, "No 'mam."

Without asking, she settled into his room and sat against the wall. Inuyasha remained standing for only a short moment, before he decided to put the sword away and sit across from her.

"So what are your plans for the day, Kagome?"

She yawned. "I'm off."

His eyes widened. If she was off then that meant that she had nothing to do for the day except stay with him. Unless she had plans. Did she?

"Are you going to see anyone today?"

"No. I just want to relax and stay in."

His shoulders sagged with relief. Then he frowned because he didn't need to make it so obvious that he was kind of happy to have her to himself for a while. And since when did he even want to do that?

 _Since the thought of kissing her crossed your mind._

It was her fault. She simply had to have the most kissable lips a man could dream of.

He scratched his ear. Was he losing his mind? He felt like he was. He almost laughed. What a stupid thought. He'd lost half his _memory_ for god's sake.

"Do you have any plans for the day?"

He blinked, returning to the present. "I woke early to check out the village, so no," he lied.

"See anything interesting?"

"Nope." A truth.

"I see."

Silence filled the room.

Kagome sat, drumming her fingers against her thighs and he could hear the pitter and patter with ease. It should have vexed him, but the sight of her fingers so close to her thighs did strange things to his body. He wondered what they would feel like if they touched his thighs, and he swallowed thickly. It would feel wonderful, that's how it would feel, because he knew what they felt like on his head. If her hands could do wonders there, what else could they do close to his nether-regions?

He scowled. It was really friggin' irritating always feeling horny near this woman, while never having a way to find release. He blushed just thinking about how he would even be able to do so with her in the same house. He couldn't do it; simply couldn't. What if she heard him? What if she wanted to join in?

He stifled a groan. God, but he would love it if she joined in.

"So," he said. "What should we do?"

Kagome stopped drumming her fingers and looked up at him. He was looking at her, appearing expectant. His hands were on his knees, and he watched her ever so closely. She could see a light sheen of sweat forming on his forehead and she asked him if he was hot.

"No," his voice cracked. He cleared his throat, then said more deeply, "I mean, no."

"O-kay. Well, we can talk, if you want."

He didn't seem too excited about that so she thought hard and came up with a game. When she returned from the future, she had forgotten to take with her so many things. She wished she had brought more photos, books, and some games, at least. Even a television would've been wonderful, but, of course, that simply would have been impractical. Where would she plug the thing?

Though she'd forgotten some items, she managed to remember how to make a few of them. Like her games. She used to have a few deck of cards in her drawer at her home, and she was able to replicate a set for herself. They didn't look as nice as the ones in the future, but they made do. Inuyasha and her used to play games all the time, especially when days were slow and non-eventful.

"I have something that may interest you."

Inuyasha's brow rose. "Show me."

She left the room and went into her drawer. Behind a few papers, she felt for the deck. She pulled out a shirt and decided to change into it, that way she'd be more comfortable. Once done, she then searched again for her cards and caught it at the left side of the drawer. She took it out and held it tight, then sprinted back to his room, her feet patting lightly against the floor. "Check it out," she said, while holding out the small folds of paper.

Inuyasha stared at the object. It was white, wrapped with one red string. A sizable number of papers were stacked against each other, each one with various symbols and numbers. He cocked his head, while his ears perked up. "What's that?"

"They're cards."

"What do we do with them?"

Kagome smiled. "Play tons of games. I know a few that'll pass the time away. Care to learn one?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure."

She then counted the cards, and split it in two, with twenty-six cards in one pile and twenty-six in the other. While she did this, she sat herself on her knees and began setting the cards toward them both. Inuyasha noticed that she had changed into one of his shirts again and he found that it distracted him from what she was doing.

"I made these cards myself," she told him, but the words took their time to register in his mind. He was too lost in the figure that now plagued him; an image of Kagome's breasts. His shirt was too big on her and had he been any other man, he could easily have reached out to those pale orbs and pull them out of their confines.

What would she do if he dared to do such a thing? Would she slap him, or would she cave into the desires which afflicted them both? Would she let him continue his perusal, and allow him to see the rest of her lithesome form?

He could do it. Maybe not now, but what about in the dark of night, when she slept? They were able to sleep together last night without any trouble. Perhaps this night could be different. Maybe he could surreptitiously pull down her shirt, while she rested, exposing a bit of her moon-kissed skin.

"I think I did okay," she said.

"Mhmm," he muttered.

What if when he did so, she did not react? Instead, she would remain asleep. He could take his time removing the rest of her shirt. It would be so easy, considering that the damned things were so big on her, barely clinging to her body, like a sack.

"I tried to remember each symbol, but when I couldn't, I simply created my own."

He'd touch her tender flesh. It was soft. Had to be, since what he could see now had not been marred by any kinds of callouses or scars.

"I even made the paper; with Kaede's help, of course."

If she woke, he would tell her she had a bug and he was simply wiping the creature away. If she asked why his hands were on her breasts, he would tell her the creature went far.

"Inuyasha, are you even listening to me?"

He stared. "You were talking about your cards."

"Yes. What do you think?" She splayed her fingers and he looked at them, but his mind could hardly focus. He blinked again and tried to process the pieces of paper, having no clue as to why she was showing them to him at this moment. He lifted his gaze.

"They're nice."

Air escaped her nostrils, the action reminding him of a bull. "That's all you have to say? No compliments on my memory? I pretty much got them all right, except for maybe two."

He shot her an odd look. "How would I know? I've never seen them before."

"Right," she mumbled. "Well, okay. Let's get to it."

Inuyasha was spared from his thoughts when she took up his attention with her cards. He was happy to find that the game she chose was pretty entertaining since it entailed that they wait in suspense whenever each player flipped their card. Whoever had the highest number, took the deck. At the end, whoever had all the cards, won the game. Inuyasha even liked the name of it: War.

They spent a decent amount of time playing this game, until they were ready for lunch. Together they were able to cook a quick meal of fish and eggs. Inuyasha took pleasure in these moments with Kagome, despite their being quiet while eating. The scents that wafted throughout the house filled his nostrils, and he took them in with relish; including hers.

Hell. He was beginning to enjoy himself way too much, but was it so very wrong to feel this way? Most of his life had been spent in miserable solitude. Few shining beacons ever considered to reach him. He would take these moments like a morsel provided to a starving man.

* * *

Later that day, Inuyasha decided to tell Kagome about his plans for the night. He didn't know how she'd react to him leaving her for a hunt with the man, so he took his time doing so.

The sun was just about to set, and Kagome was in her room looking through some scrolls. He caught her writing into one of them with a small black brush. He couldn't see the words she wrote, they were too small for him to read. But he took this moment to watch her as she worked. There were a few splotches of black on her cheek and eye brow, yet her eyes were deeply concentrated on whatever she composed. He noticed that her hair was up in a strange kind of form, wrapped on top of her head with a string. It allowed him to better see things he had never really noticed about her. The curve of her neck was enticing, as if seeking a brush with his lips. And her ears, they were pink, not like the rest of her skin, but they were small and sweet; he wanted to touch them and enjoy the feel of her skin on his.

She then sat up and let out a long breath. He stepped into the room, and she turned around at the sound of his entrance.

"Hi, Inuyasha. What's up?"

He leaned onto the wall and rested one foot above the floor. "Just wanted to tell you that Miroku invited me to go outside for a hunt. I figured I'd give you a rest from my company and have a go with the guys."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Really? That's wonderful."

He had to stymie the bit of annoyance that sprang up at her reaction. Though he delighted in her smile, he didn't want her to be happy to have him leave her. He wanted her to come along. Why couldn't he simply ask her? He was brave as hell.

But not brave enough, it seemed, for he said nothing else about it.

"When are you guys leaving?"

"As soon as I smell him."

Kagome chuckled. "I'm pretty happy that you're opening up to our friend. You guys are very close. I hope that you will give him a chance."

"Guess so."

At that moment, the man's scent came into his nose and he sucked his teeth. He hadn't expected him to come before the day's end.

"Anybody home?" he called out from the doorway.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Looks like he's here. Have fun!"

She returned to her writings and he frowned at the crown of her black head.

He didn't want to leave her.

He was being ridiculous. They had all the time in the world to spend more time with each-other. A few hours away from her would do him no harm. Irritated beyond imagining with himself, Miroku and his new burden, he whirled around and called out to Miroku, "Coming out!"

But when he walked close to the frame, Kagome said his name. He looked at her, and found her watching him with dark, intense eyes. He swallowed. "Yeah, Kagome?"

"Please, be safe," she said, her voice as soft as the summer's wind.

"Of course."

She smiled and it nearly broke his heart with its sincerity. "Come back to me?"

He nodded, saying nothing, yet somewhere deep in his mind he could hear a voice, a whisper...

 _Always_. It said. _Always_.

* * *

I'm really enjoying writing this romance, devising ways to make these guys fall in love with each-other more and more. I'd never written about Inuyasha and Kagome before, but I hope I'm doing okay. Their love deserves the best! Whelp! Onto the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha stalked the woods as he searched for a creature to outweigh that of Miroku and Shippo's. The lot of them were taking advantage of the dark of the night to prowl around the area. They sought tasty morsels to devour which would surpass one another. Inuyasha could smell Miroku not too far away. The human was surprisingly quiet with only a staff on hand. Inuyasha laughed to himself. Did that man really think he could take out anything with that puny tool only a fool would call a "weapon?"

The little demon Shippo was much farther off, high above the trees, resembling a large pink ball. Inuyasha had laughed outrightly when he'd seen the little guy blow up into that figure. Instead of being annoyed with Inuyasha, he had simply smiled. It caught him off guard, and he'd walked away with a mumble.

The three of them were all focused on the night's music, paying close attention to any creature that dared to approach. Inuyasha knew, without a doubt, that he'd pick the largest creature, but he was definitely curious to see what the others could find.

The moon was covered by opaque clouds, neither to be seen or felt. Trees hovered above them, enshrouding every nook in darkness. And the wind was silent, not a whisper to be found. Birds lay in slumber, yet insects sang their tune, and all the while, Inuyasha focused on a nearby crunch; an animal was close by.

He inched toward the sound, as a creature was surely no more than ten feet away from him. It moved along the grassy road, quiet foot-falls snapping down on sticks and leaves. Though it tried to seem lithesome, Inuyasha knew it had to have been large. He lifted his nose to take in a whiff, and smiled with anticipation. He knelt down, letting his eyes adjust. Finally, he could see the animal; a thick, brown buck the size of two men. It would be a hard take down for another, but Inuyasha would be able to handle it with certain ease.

He spread his fingers, nails outstretched, every ounce of determination pulsating through him. He pushed his feet down, digging into dirt. Then he leapt into the air, and swooped down on the animal.

But a flash of pink plummeted and slashed into the animal's neck. In an instant, it fell to the ground, dead with one fell.

Inuyasha growled at the pink ball standing before him. "What the hell'd you do that for?"

Shippo returned to his tiny orange figure and beamed up at Inuyasha, fangs glimmering. He placed one tiny foot on the deer's neck and said, "Beat you to it, Inuyasha."

"Couldn't you have picked something else? This deer was mine!"

Shippo shrugged. "That's what happens when you're too slow, old man."

Inuyasha's hands balled into a fist, and Shippo jumped back. "Don't hit me! I beat you fair and square!"

"Ain't nothin' fair about you stealing my prey, you little rodent!"

Shippo gasped. "I'm not a rodent! I'm a fox! You know better than to call me that!"

Just then, Miroku stepped in with an exasperated look to his face. He also held two snow monkeys on hand.

"I see you two have rekindled your relationship fairly easily."

"Shut up," Inuyasha barked.

Miroku sighed. "It's just like old times. Brings a tear to my eye."

Shippo rolled his eyes, then humphed when he returned to Inuyasha. Although, if one cared to notice, there was a suspicious gleam to his eye; one which told Miroku that he was having a little too much fun with the half breed.

"Stupid brat stole my catch," Inuyasha told Miroku.

Miroku looked at the dead figure and his eyes widened. "Good job, Shippo!"

Shippo smiled and Inuyasha chose then to stare at a tree and count to twenty.

"I managed to find some monkeys. I think their fur will be good for this winter. What do you think?" He looked expectantly at Inuyasha.

"Don't care."

"Ah, don't be such a grouch."

" _Yeah, don't be such a grouch._ "

Inuyasha glared daggers at the little runt, and felt some inner force threaten to punch the maggot on the head. It was only Inuyasha's sterling patience which gave him the power to refrain from such an act. Still, he bared his teeth and growled again. Shippo jumped with a squeal right onto Miroku's leg. Inuyasha _khe'd_. "Annoying, little shit-head."

Shippo stuck his tongue out.

Inuyasha stepped forward, patience now gone. "Why you little-!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Miroku began to laugh and Inuyasha came to a halt, wondering why the hell the man was giggling like an asinine. He slapped his thigh and continued chortling, until both Inuyasha and Shippo crossed their arms over their chests and looked at each other. "What's up with him?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Guy's nuts," he replied.

They nodded in unison, and Miroku laughed and laughed.

* * *

With the deer on his back, Inuyasha and the others made their way back home. They walked through a path, passing trees and groves, until finally, they came to an open clearing of grass and stars. Inuyasha looked up into the night sky, his eyes now focusing on the white specks that twinkled and blinked. A few even soared through the tower of black. Shippo jumped when he saw this and said, "Look at that, guys!"

He continued to jump around, excitement pouring from him, and Inuyasha caught himself smiling at the kid, because, truly, that's what he was to him right then. Guilt nudged at him, momentarily, as he remembered how he thought of beating the runt. The little guy was so tiny, Inuyasha shook his head at the thought. He must have had a wretched story to tell if he was spending his time with so many humans. Inuyasha found himself becoming curious over the little guy, but sought to ask him questions some other time.

Right now, as the hour deepened, Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to head back home.

A yawn escaped his lips, and before he knew it, the others began to yawn, as well. Such an odd thing made him laugh, and he caught Miroku smiling. Shippo began to walk a bit slow and he looked at Inuyasha from the sides of his eyes, his timidity striking him to his core.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm tired," Shippo groggily replied.

"We'll be home soon."

Shippo sighed. "Yeah, but I'm really tired."

Inuyasha blinked. "And?"

Miroku shook his head. "He wants you to hold him."

Inuyasha recoiled. "Ain't no way I'm letting that thing come near me!"

Shippo sighed again. "I'm about to sleep walk, I'm so tired." Sigh.

Inuyasha groused. "I feel no pity."

 _Loud_ sigh.

Miroku covered his mouth to stifle a grin. "He's really tired, Inuyasha. Also, you guys used to do that all the time."

"But I ain't the same guy," Inuyasha whined. "Shit's too weird."

Shippo turned away from Inuyasha and bowed his head, back slumped in dejection.

Inuyasha could hardly fathom why this was such a big deal; also, he couldn't understand why they wanted him to hold Shippo so badly. The kid was small, but he was still a demon, right? Which meant he was stronger than any human child, and didn't need the help of Inuyasha. He could see Miroku shaking his head, looking disappointed and Inuyasha felt another pang of guilt. What the hell was it about these beings that made him feel so bad all the time?

 _Stupid amnesia._

He'd understand everything a lot better if he simply had his memories back. How could he grow close to them if they felt to him nothing more than strangers? Damn it. He would have to open up and converse with them. They saw him as family, after all, and he wasn't that much of an ass to deny them of that feeling.

He combed his fingers through his hair and whispered, "Were we close?"

Miroku nodded. "We're family, Inuyasha."

"Okay, fine," he snapped, loud enough for Shippo to hear. "But if he makes it awkward, I'm shakin' him off."

Shippo hopped toward him, and his tiny figure rested right on top of Inuyasha's shoulder. The kid was so light, he marveled at the fact that he was able to kill that animal so swiftly.

"You okay resting next to a corpse?"

Shippo responded with a loud snore.

A muscle ticked in Inuyasha's temple.

Miroku came close to him, merely an arm's length away, seeking to converse. Inuyasha let him, because what was the point in pushing them away anymore? They wouldn't take no for an answer.

The monk hefted his morsels over his shoulder and held them with a string.

"Shippo is like you, in a way," he said, shocking Inuyasha.

"In what way?"

"He lost his parents a long time ago, before we came along. You and Kagome found him, and you two took him in when you found out his father had been killed by some demons."

"Figured as much."

"You helped him avenge his father's death and ever since then, he's stuck by you, like a little brother."

"Little brother, ay?"

The idea didn't repel him as he thought it would have. True, the kid was annoying, but Inuyasha figured it was only because he wanted his attention. No one could really fault him for wanting this, since he had been alone. Once again, Inuyasha wondered what kind of person he could have been to garner the affection of a group as diversified as this. He did not feel that he didn't deserve it; yet he remained shocked.

So many people cared for him. He was humbled.

A moment later, there was a rustle next to Miroku. Inuyasha came to a full stop, and whirled around to see who dared to approach. He cursed himself for having not smelt the demon and clenched his teeth. A shadow emerged, large and muscular. As it approached, they could see the dark green tint to its scaly skin, rivaling a snake. Its tongue slithered, and its teeth grinned sharply at Inuyasha.

He chuckled, the sound sending shivers down Inuyasha's spine. Offended by such a response, his claws unsheathed and he snapped, "Who the hell are you?"

"Inuyasha," it hissed, moving its serpent eyes searchingly over him. "You should prepare yourself, half breed. It isn't wise to walk around without your safety net of a weapon."

Who was this demon? He spoke to Inuyasha as if he knew him, yet by Miroku's guarded reaction, he knew that he had never met the demon before, until today. His "half breed" comment also rankled at his nerves. Such a statement always made him feel useless despite it being a fact. He shouldn't have to feel ashamed about it, yet here it stood, nagging at his heart.

"I don't need no stupid sword to take you down."

The demon's tongue moved in and out, tasting the air. "Perhaps. Perhaps not," he conceded. "Regardless, you should get it. The sky darkens every day. Can't you tell?"

"What the hell are you blabbering on about? Shut the hell up."

The creature looked to the heavens, and stared for a moment. Inuyasha could see a glint on his waist, indicating that he had a sword of his own, yet he chose not to unsheathe it. He realized that the demon did not wish to fight. He retracted his claws and frowned. Turning his gaze upward, he saw the moon reveal itself from a brush with clouds. It lit the area where they stood in only for a time, before more clouds raced by, covering the crescent completely.

"The sky darkens," the demon cryptically replied. He looked at Inuyasha, his gaze unblinking. "A war rages on."

"What war?" Miroku said. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha could see the man visibly shaking, and he felt Shippo as well, trembling. Something was off about this demon, yet they were left with questions unanswered as the demon quickly slithered away.

"What the fuck was that about?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Perhaps the demon wishes to frighten us."

"Sounded pretty sure about this war." What war he referred to, he had no inkling. The sky seemed as normal as ever, only marking a storm to come. Inuyasha couldn't feel any demonic presence either; at least, none other than the snake's.

"Let's just go," he told the group. "Even if there's nothing to worry about, we've got our families to take care of."

With a nod they walked, as if the devil's footprints were behind them.

* * *

Inuyasha found Kagome in their living room, and he had to shake himself, surprised by how relieved he felt to see her safe and at home. The demon had managed to scare the men enough to have them rushing there. Miroku was able to get to his family first, and Inuyasha was present to make sure all was well. He then walked with Shippo and woke the little demon when they approached Kaede's home. He ambled inside, whispering a sweet goodnight to Inuyasha.

Then he made a break for his home, whizzing past villagers, who were mere shadows of the hour. Worry toward Kagome ambushed him, a feeling so strong it nearly engulfed him. He could not imagine what he would do if she was not safe at home. He could not bear the thought.

Yet, here she was, waiting on him.

At least, he hoped so.

He studied her, the way she tidied up her house. No. _Their_ house. Her graceful figure, moving from one end of the room to the other, mending pillows and dusting corners with ease and flair. Though it was night, she decided to have on a set of pants, and he mourned the view of her legs which she denied him. Maybe she would let him see them, if only he had the temerity to ask such a thing.

Her hair was let loose in waves he wished to swim in. Desire swelled below his groin, and he forgot to quell it, feeling no shame in enjoying her beauty and all that she was. After all, she was safe, and this moment, albeit late and short, felt right.

Finally, she turned around and noticed him standing there, watching her.

All thoughts of demons left him.

Kagome could see the hunger in his eyes. He could sense it in the way red tinged her gentle skin. She smiled somewhat abashedly, and he felt a wondrous sort of warmth blanket his heart. But not just that; a thought consumed him, yet filled him with awe: she was _his_.

She belonged to him and he wanted to imprint himself fully to her. Though he knew he once had, he wanted to do it again, to remember it forever; never to let it leave him again.

Would she let him?

Her eyes beseeched him, their glimmer a soft caress.

She _would_ let him.

All he had to do was ask.

* * *

Kagome knew that look of hunger in Inuyasha. She knew it like she did the muscles on his back. When he'd opened up to her as her husband, his masks of desire made her shiver; their knowing eyes seducing her into a puddle of submission. Could this mean that he felt this way for her now, and if so, how was she to go about this? Would he let her kiss him more fully this time?

Inuyasha was young. But did that mean he was naive?

His pupils were dilated, and she could see the look of a predator covering his every gaze; from the way it scanned her body, focusing briefly on her core.

She arched a brow, though he did not see.

"Inuyasha," she said.

In an instant, his gaze met hers, his golden eyes lost in her own. "Kagome," he breathed.

She swallowed thickly, stamping her desire to run into his arms. Why did she stop this again?

"How was the hunt?"

He glanced at her lips. "Fine."

She nodded. "That's good. I-I couldn't sleep while you were away, so I thought to clean the house."

He blinked, now sobered, and stepped forward only to stop when he was but a foot away from her, worry covering his countenance. "Are you okay? What happened? Why can't you sleep?"

Kagome smiled gently. She couldn't sleep because she was worried about him. It was the first night he had gone away in some time, if only for a few hours, and she tormented herself with thoughts. He could have fallen or gone through another bout of amnesia, or worst, he could die.

She had to teach herself to be more confident in her husband.

But that wasn't exactly true, was it? She trusted him with all that she was, and her confidence in him rivaled deities. What she could not keep faith in was chance. Various tragedies taught her to act carefully with her every step. That's why she chose not to go demon hunting anymore. And why she wished he stood home with her. Chance could take him away from her for good, and what sort of life would she have without the man she loved, body and soul?

So lost in her thoughts, she had forgotten that he had asked her a question.

"Kagome?" he said, anxiety clearly in his orbs. He looked around the house, sniffing out whatever he could find. "Was there someone here? Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head, her breath gone from the sheer joy she felt over how worried he felt for her.

 _He likes me._

She could see it in his eyes. In the way that he moved. His hands were clasped on her shoulders, grasping her close.

"I-I'm fine, Inuyasha."

His grip on her tightened. "Then why couldn't you sleep?"

What was the point in keeping her thoughts from him? It was better that he know them all, that way no secret would be left between them. He would appreciate her sincerity, as he always had before.

"I was worried about you," she told him.

He released her, and moved back with a startled blink. "Worried about me?" he echoed.

She nodded.

He grinned, cocking his head to one side, looking thoroughly confused. One white ear twitched, and she could see a loose hair atop the rest. She came close and heard him take in a sharp breath. Her hand graced his mane, only to clasp onto the loose fiber. She showed it to him and blew it away with a smile.

"You're pretty close to my face," Inuyasha muttered, crimson suffusing his cheeks.

One delicate brow rose. "Is that a problem?"

"Personal space is important to some people."

"And to you?"

Inuyasha swallowed thickly. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Kagome was attempting to seduce him, but she had said nothing of the sort, nor was their conversation of the sensual variety. He felt so stupid. Here he stood with a woman who consumed his mind and thoughts, yet he couldn't understand how best to decipher her suggestive looks.

He traced his tongue over the tip of one fang, flicking it back and forth. It caught her attention and rather than stop, he continued doing so until she frowned.

"You haven't answered me, Inuyasha."

He had forgotten to. It was as simple as that. "I need space sometimes, too."

"When? Now?"

He chose not to reply, his desires now at the fore. Her pupils dilated and that rosy color spread from her cheeks to her collar-bone, an area he only recently wanted to lick; a path toward heaven. As she closed more of the distance between them, she dabbed at her lips with the tip of her tongue. Inuyasha breathed raggedly, yearning filling him with a physical ache. How he wanted to take those lips into his mouth and taste the sweet nectar of her very breath.

He almost laughed at the thought, because he had never felt so poetic in his life.

Suddenly, he found an ounce of bravery within himself, and advanced toward her.

"When I'm with you," she whispered huskily, "I need no space from you."

Finally, she reached around his neck, pulling him down toward her lips. Seconds flew by, while her brown eyes remained on his, a question in their unfathomable depths. Somehow, he knew what she asked for; his permission to lend her a kiss. He swooped down on her and their lips met with a crash. The heat of them engulfing him to his core.

She was his first. She was his only. Had he any history of another he could not remember, it fell away from his mind, a pebble gone astray. She was all that mattered, as their tongues lapped and danced. She was an expert with every clash, their breaths syncing into one.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her form for dear life. She was so small in his arms, yet the tenderness of her body could not hide the strength held from within. She was strong. And she was strong because she had to be, for his sake. Because, in that moment, he was lost in her. Lost in the very fabric of a desire only she could weave. Suddenly, his hands were on the curve of her rear, and he lifted her up to meet his center. She knew what to do instinctively, and wrapped her legs around his waist, while her hands combed into his hair.

She moaned into his lips, then moved away from him with a gasp, only to reach for his shirt. She sought to release him from its grasp.

Anxiety immediately struck.

She was moving too fast.

And Inuyasha was not yet ready.

He froze, wide-eyed, still holding onto Kagome. She was so beautiful. Her hair was mussed and clung to her skin. He could feel her heart beat pulsing wildly, and the heat of her enthralled him. But he wasn't ready to go all the way; not just yet.

He swallowed thickly in an attempt to speak, but his voice was gone, having left him when it met her mouth. Still, he remained stiff, waiting, and hating every part of himself, for her to stop.

She seemed lost in the way she pulled at his shirt, but when she looked into his eyes, the glow that encompassed her, dulled. She stopped herself short, her voice now raspy, "Inuyasha?"

He unwrapped her legs around his waist, and she fell softly, looking at him with both concern and sadness in her eyes. He turned away from her, feeling shame. Why did he hesitate when she so willfully gave herself up to him?

 _Because you're not the same man she married._

The thought filled him with jealousy. Jealousy and anger for the half demon she loved. Of course she loved that person, but he wasn't the same. When she kissed him, did she kiss the man she married, or the man he was now? And did it even matter?

 _Yes_.

Because, in this heat of passion, Inuyasha wanted Kagome to kiss him for who he was _now_. It was so moronic, if one thought about it too much, but it meant the world to him. She loved another version of him; one who was long gone. And he wanted her to feel that way for him.

God, this was so stupid. How could he be jealous of himself?

Because that person held all of her affection. What feelings did she have for _him_ as he was _today_?

It shouldn't have mattered though. She was so eager to be close to him, and perhaps this would bring them closer to each other.

Even so, he wanted her to want him; to love him. Why? Why did he feel that he needed her affection in such a way? Her friendship was enough.

Lies. He craved her kisses more than water, and no friend ever gave themselves to another in such a way.

He looked at her, into her beautiful brown gaze. A shiver passed through him, remembering the curve of her, reveling in such a thought.

 _I know what she feels like,_ he thought. _I know her touch._

Realization set into his mind, like the sun rising with the dawn. He wanted more of her, so much more. But first, he needed something deeper from her. _With_ her. Something his parents taught him long ago. He didn't think he felt it yet, but he was sure the sentiment was close. Maybe they could have a story that spanned the ages, but it would take time.

First, he had to love her.

* * *

Kagome stymied the feeling of dejection when Inuyasha froze in her arms. He let her go and looked as though he were lost within his own thoughts, far from where their act of passion stood. She bit her lip, insecurities rushing through her. Had she read him wrong? Had he not wanted to kiss her?

No, he had wanted to. He was the one who came down on her.

But what happened? Why did he stop?

"Inuyasha?" she said again, her voice anxious and unsure.

He blinked, and scratched an ear before saying, "I'm sorry about that. Came on too fast."

"You weren't fast," she rushed out to reassure him.

The side of his lips curved. "For me. It was too fast for me."

Kagome blinked. "Oh." She didn't know how to take that. "I'm kind of confused."

Inuyasha laughed humorlessly. "Welcome to my life."

She bit her lip. "Do you regret kissing me?"

"No!" he shouted instantly.

Tension, she had no idea was on her shoulders, released itself from its hold. "Then what's wrong?"

"I just think..." He breathed. "I think we need to take things slow. I want to get to know you more. And-And," he stuttered, "I want you to get to know me, too."

"But I already-"

"No," he said, his tone vehement. "You know another version of me. But there's a lot I don't remember. I'm from a time where every lesson learned with you has never been. I'm not the same guy you fell for. I'm different, Kagome."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not the guy you fell in love with."

"You are," she said. "I know everything about you."

"But what do I know about _you_?"

"I can show you everything. Ask me anything you want. I want this, Inuyasha. I want us."

"Even if I never regain my memories of you?"

He closed his eyes, waiting for her reply with baited breath. When none came, he opened them once more and watched her eyes as they glistened with unshed tears. He went to her immediately, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Don't cry," he found himself begging. "Please, don't cry."

She stared at him, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

She bit her lip. "It isn't that, Inuyasha."

His heart was thumping wildly against his chest. He wanted her to want him as he was, she knew. A war from within tore her in two, for she missed her husband so very much. They had grown together, their very lives strung by the web of their memories. But if he could never remember them, could she continue on with him now?

That wasn't even a question, for life without Inuyasha was no life at all.

She held onto his hands, and he thought she would pull them away from him. He hesitated for a moment, before he let her pull them toward her face, allowing him to hold her chin with reverence.

His thumb touched her warm cheeks and he marveled at the feel of them. He could sense each movement whenever she breathed, and even now when she smiled up at him with something he could not fully comprehend as of yet.

"I will want you always, Inuyasha. I need you to know that."

The very breath whooshed out from him and relief swept through him. "Really?" he breathed.

"Always."

They spent the next few hours talking about everything they could, reveling in the knowledge that sprang forth from this conversation. Each took note of the little details they shared, feeding themselves till night's spell called. Soon enough, Kagome fell asleep, snuggled close to Inuyasha, her very warmth seeping into his heart.

And when the sun began to rise from along its horizon, he looked into the golden sky, hoping and praying that clouds would roll in, with rain to keep them indoors for another day.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome could take things slow. Of course she could. It wasn't really an issue that her libido had gone haywire, or that she constantly had to change her undergarments because of how often they became drenched. Truly, she was fine.

Inuyasha was spending a lot of time with her, and if she thought of it well, she understood that this was a wonderful thing. Progress in the making. When they'd first met, Inuyasha had not even liked her. He thought she was a copy of an ex who wounded him years before. But not this Inuyasha. This Inuyasha had never fallen in love with Kikyou. During their talks for the past three nights, he was open to divulge a lot of information about himself, including his relationship-or lack thereof-with the fallen priestess.

Kagome was honest with herself. She really liked that this Inuyasha held no past; not that she never got over it before. But it simply felt good being his first kiss, at least to his mind.

The past few days had been met with torrential weather. Thunder shouted from the rooftops, forcing villagers indoors. Still, Kagome had work to do. Rain did not stop the daily tasks of a priestess-in-training, and people continued to get hurt, some way or another.

The young man from last week was finally on the mend, capable of talking for the first time in days. He lay on a cot in front of Lady Kaede as she applied medicinal herbs on his back and thighs. Not many people were aware of this, but the man was in a constant state of war with a demon who fought for his soul. Sometimes, when he lay asleep, she could see the monster move in him, morphing his face into something grotesque. The demon was strong and they could not seem to free him from its grasp.

Villagers would not be very appreciative of this circumstance, but Kagome and Kaede did not have the heart to send him away on his own. He was a fairly nice fellow and managed to talk to the women on occasion about who he was and from where. Even now, he spoke to Kagome with a kind voice, struggling to make out clear sentences because of the burden he lived with.

Kagome knelt down, resting her hands on her thighs. He turned to her and smiled, the gentle gesture feeling contagious.

"You look well," she told him.

"I feel much better thanks to the both of you."

"Ay, Akihiko," Kaede chimed. "Ye fair much better than before. Do ye think ye can walk?"

His brows furrowed. "The demon weighs heavy upon my soul, but I reckon I may."

Kaede put down the bottles she used to heal him, and they watched him as he attempted to rise, pushing himself up with his arms. He struggled somewhat and Kagome jumped in to give him aide. He thanked her profusely while sweat glistened on his ashen skin.

"You are kind, Lady Kagome."

"Just doing my job," she sang. Now on his feet, Kagome was able to anchor him while he tried to move his legs. He grunted, the struggle apparent. "There you go," she told him. "You've got it."

He took one step, then another. Kaede nodded. "'Tis wonderful that ye can now move. I feared the demon would incapacitate ye for too long."

"He can handle it, right Akihiko?"

Color marred his skin. "I believe so. But I would rather be free from his hold. He plagues me night and day."

Kagome scrunched her lips in thought. "What kind of demon is it?"

A shadow came over him. "I do not know."

"How did ye come about it?"

"I was walking home from the Kiyomizudera temple. My village is merely five hour's length from there. It... It was rather foolish of me to have walked at night, as I did." Demons were more prevalent in the blackness of that hour than at any other time. "One moment, I was alone. The next, the demon came and simply attacked me, entering my body in an onslaught of malice."

Kagome could sense the evil inside of him, coursing through the man's blood. It seemed a parasite of sorts, never taking over his form, yet sucking what energy he could find. The herbs Kaede applied fought off some of those attacks, but he would never be able to work again.

"Do you have any family we can contact?" Kagome inquired.

"Ay. A brother and two sisters. I can provide directions toward my home and they will come for me."

Kaede crawled to a nearby box to seek out a brush with parchment. When sought, the man divulged his village coordinates which were not very far from theirs, perhaps an hour's ride on horse-back. She called in a village messenger and informed him to tell the man's family that he was safe and well, but they had to pick him up, post haste. Akihiko thanked Kaede and asked if he could lay to rest for a few seconds.

"Rest ye well, kind sir. Do not worry."

Kagome helped him sit back on his cot. He laid his head there, and immediately fell to sleep. She studied him while he slept and frowned when she saw a flash of green shape itself on his forehead.

"Why do you think we can't exorcise the demon?" Kagome asked while helping Kaede come to her feet. The old woman latched on to her walking stick by the wooden wall and shook her head.

"I know not why. It vexes me so. But I believe the demon is no threat to us, simply a parasite to the man. I've known many a man struggling with this, and it tends to happen when one harbors some form of hatred for another." She regarded him with cool eyes. "He does not tell us everything, but that burden shall lie with his own people. Not here."

* * *

Inuyasha sat, perched up on a tree, looking toward the sky. Grey covered the earthly dome, clouds thick and heavy. Yet the rain had receded, finally bestowing a moment of reprieve from the sodden torrent they'd experienced for the past few days. Inuyasha grinned. His wish for rain, and its arrival, came too strong, but he was content, regardless. It allowed for him to have more time to get to know Kagome after all, and he was finding that he truly liked who she was.

She told him everything that she could think of, even divulging about her time in the future. Inuyasha was truly amazed that Kagome was from a time where men no longer traveled with horses, and perfected the use of automatons. They flew above the skies, powers unnecessary.

When she spoke about her family, her wistful smile made him feel close to her and empathetic, considering they had both lost their families to time.

She told him her likes and dislikes, how she enjoyed being a priestess, but it was really hard work. She also loved to travel and said that she wanted to explore the world with him one day. She told him about things which she yearned for, and things which she hoped for. She missed her family. She missed him.

He felt horrible whenever he thought about her story. She had a life with someone who now could not even remember who she was to him. But Inuyasha was set on creating new memories with Kagome, and he hoped that if he never regained his past, he could somehow create a future with her.

He longed for her perpetually, pining after her soft skin, upturned lips and the taste of her tongue. Soon, once he felt that he knew her well enough, and vice versa, they would give in to the passion which, at this moment, sent his body into a frenzy. He could control it, though not without feeling a slight twinge of pressure. Specifically from his crotch.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. The foreboding sky reminded him of that snake demon he'd encountered. Miroku told Inuyasha he'd sent out an emissary to find out what exactly that demon was talking about. None of them had heard a thing about a war, neither on heaven or on earth. Inuyasha wondered if his half brother Sesshomaru would know anything, but he was unable to acquire his scent, nor could he fathom leaving Kagome alone at a time like this.

Lightning crashed onto the earth and he could see where it hit, splitting a tree in two. He frowned. Perhaps it was time to pick up Kagome from work. It was still early in the day, merely a quarter past three, but he figured it was better that she remain with him than at Kaede's. He could sense lightning approaching and jump away with Kagome on hand. She had no such option with Kaede.

He leapt off of the tree, his feet impacting the grassy surface, creating an indent on the sod beneath him. Kagome would be happy to see him, he was sure. He had never picked her up from work before, and she always seemed to be in a good mood whenever he thought to seek her out. She really wanted him around. He shook his head at the thought. No matter how many weeks passed, he didn't know if he'd ever grow accustomed to her affection. Even so, he wouldn't squander this.

He marched along the road, whistling a jaunty tune. Wind blew fiercely, making his hair go amok. With a curse, he latched onto the thick tendrils, and pushed them down the back of his shirt.

"There," he grumbled. Still, the wind came stronger, howling now like an animal wounded and afraid. Pricks of unease covered him, erupting gooseflesh. Something wasn't right with the weather and it spurred him on to meet Kagome with a fierce intensity. He made a break for her, leaping over hills and inclines, bounding to the left and right, till finally he made it to Kaede's home. He peered inside. A fire blazed in the middle of the room, lending a golden glow to the wooden walls. A man rested on a cot close to the door, water falling from his skin. Kagome and Kaede were in the back of the room, organizing their bottles and vials, the clinging and clanging perceptible yet discreet.

Kagome wore her ceremonial gown, a red and white suit which fit loosely to her skin. Such a pure image seemed at odds with the rather fresh woman he knew and-dare he admit it?-was coming to adore. Wind blew into the room, forcing her hair to fly with its current and onto her face. Frustrated, she stomped her feet and growled.

Inuyasha covered his mouth to hold back a snicker. Always attuned to his presence, she glanced his way and saw him. With a gasp, her eyes widened. Then she sobered and said his name. He could probably fall in love with the way she whispered to him, as calming as a stroke from her delicate hands.

He waved two fingers. "Sup, Kagome."

She ran to him, though her steps were light and feathery. "Hi," she beamed. She seemed breathless, as if she'd just run miles; so at odds with what she was doing inside this room. His stomach fluttered and warmth suffused itself into his gut. Damn, but he could get used to this.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

 _Keep it cool, bud._ He lifted his hand and studied his fingers. "Came to pick you up. Let's go."

Kagome chuckled. Such a thing reminded him of how little he had laughed in his own life, living with a constant struggle that came with his history and social ineptitudes. She gave him a sense of what it could be like to live in a world where he belonged. Would it ever be lost to him? He would fight against it if so. "But I'm not done," she said.

"Yeah, you are. Check out that sky. It's crackin' like a whip so you need to be safe at the house."

As if on queue, a flash of lightning brightened the house and a roar of thunder shot through the sky.

She scrunched her lips, the perfect position, he mused somewhat roguishly, to kiss her with. "I'm perfectly fine here."

"No, you're not. At any moment, those strikes can come down on 'ya in an instant. Can't have that now, can I? Better to have you home with me than with Kaede."

From behind, the old woman looked to the ceiling and snorted. Inuyasha grinned. "Hi, Kaede."

She humphed and walked on off with a tray of creams on hand.

"Inuyasha, this isn't necassary."

"It is." And that was the end of that, because he crossed his arms to his chest and glared at her. She sighed, exasperated, though her color was high and a glint of a smile teased at her lips.

"Okay. Fine. But let me change."

With a grunt, he watched her walk away, until she made a right and disappeared. Satisfied, he rocked his feet along the muddy pavement. He looked down and grimaced. He'd have to wash them when they got home. Kagome wouldn't let him enter the house with this mess, the brown slosh covering his toes and soles. Maybe he would ask her to clean them for him. She'd probably gaze at him with a look of horror, and wouldn't that just be hilarious to see? He snickered uncontrollably, feeling like a stupid kid. But damn, did it feel good to feel so free.

A rustle and a groan caught his attention, turning his vision toward the man on the floor from which it came.

"Uh. You okay there?"

The brown haired man positioned his head in a way to better see Inuyasha. His black orbs rounded and sharpened when they met the tip of Inuyasha's ears. A flare of green stained his cheeks and he scowled.

Inuyasha gave him a disgruntled face. "The hell are you looking at?"

"Filthy, demon. What do you here?"

His nails sharpened. Human or no, he wouldn't take this from anyone. Clearly the man was still plagued with a nefarious demon. Despite this, Inuyasha didn't think the evil inside had anything to do with the look of contempt he bestowed upon him. "Watch what you say 'cause I won't hesitate to cut your tongue."

"This village belongs to man. No creature such as yourself should ever stain its borders." He tilted his head, studying his form. Disgust slithered down Inuyasha's back and he ground his teeth. "You are no demon, merely half. What moron thought to have intercourse with your mother to create you?"

Inuyasha saw red. His breath grew shallow, his back sharp and at the ready, and he growled at the human. Only a fool would dare to utter such an insult. Inuyasha never took the disdain of others lightly. This went double-fold when it came to his mother.

"I told you to watch your tongue!" he barked. "I swear, though Kagome treats you, I won't hesitate to knock the shit out of you, clean."

The human sneered. "How typical."

"Listen, bud, you've got your own demons to deal with. It'd be wise if you focused on that instead of my problems."

He scowled. "Spare me the vitriol. Your ilk ever plague me."

"It ain't my fault."

"I wish you all dead."

What the hell was wrong with this guy? Did his flirtation with near-death cause him to go insane? Had he no idea the power that Inuyasha could force upon him to end his pitiful existence? "Watch it or you may find yourself in that position."

"Stupid demon," he spat. "What Kagome sees in you, I will never understand. A demon is not meant to be with a human."

"Well, too late, bud. Kagome's _my_ wife so ain't nothing seperatin' us from each other."

The human's brows arched. "Then she is as foolish as you."

If he wasn't already on the floor, barely alive, Inuyasha would not have given the slightest hesitation toward taking him down. He licked his teeth, letting them slice along the pointed tusks. Quickly enough, he tasted blood, the metallic flavor bursting. It did not hurt him. Instead, he let the sting of it fuel his anger until he looked at the man with all the malice and hate he felt for beings as prejudiced as he.

"What is your name, half demon?"

He responded with an icy glare.

"Show me the courtesy of providing a name." Inuyasha snorted and he frowned. "If I know it, I can refrain from calling you 'half demon,' half demon."

Inuyasha latched onto the door fringe and squeezed, the wood letting out a soft moan. "Call me that one more time and see what'll happen."

* * *

At that moment, Kagome returned to the room. She wore a red kimono with white and pink blossom patterns covering its cloth. Had he been in a better mood, he would have complimented her. Instead, he remained incensed. The man laid his head to rest, as if to fein a veneer of slumber. She could see that Inuyasha was simmering, but thought not to ask him what was wrong until after they left the house.

The clouds were rolling in fast now with an intensity which swayed limber and strained roots. Their hairs whipped around each other and Kagome sought to clasp her own behind her shirt. Inuyasha chose rather to let the edges fly, his feet stomping tempestuously along the muddy floor.

"Inuyasha," she called. Despite the howling wind, he turned to her.

"What is it?" he bit out curtly.

Oh, he was definitely in a mood and she would find out why right now.

"What's wrong?"

A short reprieve allowed for the wind to give a chance for them to hear each other more clearly. He turned his gaze away from her, his nose sharply pointing forward. A shadow passed over his face, and she could see the tension which gripped him as the line of his jaw hardened. "I don't want you seeing that guy anymore. He isn't safe."

Her brows were drawn, bemusement now apparent. Was he referring to Akihiko? It made the most sense, yet she could not fathom why he would say such a thing. "The man can barely walk, Inuyasha."

"Regardless, he has a demon in him," he said in umbrage. "Can't trust him."

"But it is my duty to-"

Inuyasha came to a sudden halt and turned to her. "He was an ass to me, Kagome."

Concerned, she clasped the length of his arm. He found a momentary burst of comfort from the sweet gesture. "What did he say?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to me," she insisted.

Though appearing obstinate and positively irate, he was able to open up to her without hesitation. "He wants me dead, called me a half demon and said you were foolish to have married a guy like me."

Understanding dawned on her. Surely this was the reason why the man was afflicted by his green villain. A demon who could fasten onto hatred and contempt within a human, made for a powerful combination. Kagome had only to recall her experience with Naraku to conclude such an idea. "Now I know why the demon latches on to him."

"Doesn't matter to me," was his offhanded reply. "I don't want you seeing that guy anymore."

Kagome sighed. Though she understood why he was so angry (and truly, her affection for the fellow evaporated with his comments toward Inuyasha), she could not grasp why he wanted her to stay away from the demon. She could handle him as she had handled many a demon ages before, no matter how stubborn they appeared. She had matured and grown so much in the past five years. Maybe one day she could prove herself to him. "Inuyasha-"

"I'm trying to protect you," he cut in.

A rush of tenderness and love strengthened inside of her until she had to hold back a toothy grin. She clamped her mouth shut until she said, "You know I don't need you to right now, Inuyasha."

That was the wrong thing to say.

Emotions swept through his gaze before he hardened with a stoic visage. "Fine." He spun around, a flurry of white and red, and began to march away from her.

Kagome chased after him-immediately knowing where his thoughts roamed-before he could walk any further. "Inuyasha, where are you going?"

He didn't stop his gait, moving quicker. "Gotta go for a walk."

Kagome kept apace. "You don't want me to be with you?"

He chose to remain silent, though his movements hastened. Kagome attempted to meet each stride, but his half demon physique made him too quick to rival. By the time he spoke, he was meters away from her. With her breath lost from exhaustion, she stopped when she heard him say, "Not right now."

* * *

Inuyasha was furious. So much anger overwhelmed him, he nearly fell into a fit of rage so strong it would fell any tree nearby. He chose instead to fume from within, letting his mind swirl with thoughts of murder. Had the man been healthier, Inuyasha would have killed him. He was already possessed by a demon, tainted by the parasite. Surely, he would have no further use to society, and Inuyasha could do the world some good by taking him out.

All his life, people looked down on him, making him feel like the lowest of the low. Though his mother had tried to hide him from the evil of the world, such a thing could never blot itself completely from his sight. At first, it was mankind who thought to make a mockery of his existence. They ridiculed him at every turn, calling him names, picking on any part of his body which appeared to be an obvious target. After a while, he thought to seek out the attention of demons, foolishly believing that they would accept him, despite his short-comings. What a moron he had been to have thought so, for they were worst. Their contempt was so strong it oozed into his subconscious, momentarily forcing him to believe that all they said was _true_.

He was an abomination. He was an outcast. He did not belong in the world he lived in, but he could have. The Shikon jewel had been his salvation, providing for him a way to escape the cage that came with isolation. Finally, he could be free from the bigotry of prying eyes. Finally, he could fit in. It would have given him the opportunity to become anything he desired, demon, human, it mattered not; only that it would allow him to finally have a place in a world so separated from him.

But such a thing could never happen as he recalled Kagome's story.

 _Kagome_.

Guilt gnawed inside of him, needles pricking every sinew of his flesh. He scowled ferociously, growling as the wind fought for dominance in sound and ferocity.

"Shit," he cursed. Kagome's face appeared in his mind, a beautiful yet unwelcome view, for it threatened to push aside his rage, letting only regret take the fore. He had not meant to hurt Kagome, and he knew that he had. She chose not to follow him after he said those words, but he knew she would have done so had he kept his damned mouth shut. Now, she was probably heading back to Kaede's hut to cater to that damned fool of a human, disregarding every word he'd said.

Or perhaps she wouldn't do so, heading home instead, lying in wait for his arrival.

He would tell her he was sorry, of course he would. And she would understand because that's what Kagome did. She understood him completely, unequivocally. She knew his past and could discern his reactions in a fair and justifiable manner. He hoped.

Damn it. He came to her to keep her safe and instead stomped away from her like a petulant child. It was no matter that she said what she said, she meant no insult so none should have been taken. Even so, her words stung. Had she not heard him correctly? The beast wished him _dead_ , yet she believed it acceptable to tend to him. Worst yet, she said that she did not _need_ him. Perhaps that was what irked him most, for the truth of it lay in its depths.

He continued his march, inent on going nowhere and everywhere. But he knew he must turn back. Leaving her to her own devices was simply not an option.

He decided then that he had to take a cold bath. His skin was like fire and he needed to cool off.

* * *

He returned home merely a half hour later, not finding her with Kaede. Relief poured through him when Kaede explained that the last she knew, Kagome had left with him. Albeit confused, she stated that the girl would be home by now since the weather was taking a turn for the worst.

Now there, a new frown darkened his mien. Kagome was nowhere in sight and her scent was placed within the quarters of Sango's hut.

If she wanted to stay there for a moment, so be it. Lord knew he needed some extra time to himself. He sat on the ledge of his door step and wiped away the mud from his feet. It smeared itself onto his clothing and he sucked his teeth in disgust. When they were cleaned, he walked down the hall, venturing into his room for a new shirt and pants. The quiet of the house grated on his nerves, and he found that instead of gaining a sense of calm, he was simply feeling more irate.

Kagome should have been home. Sure, he said that he didn't want to walk with her, but that didn't mean that he wanted her away from him completely. Damn it, he just needed a moment to regain his equilibrium. Knowing that she was somewhere else only further earned his ire. Not because he was angry with her though. No, his anger lay solely with himself. He made her leave. He made her feel unwanted. God, that alone made him ball his hand into a fist and punch the wall. In an instant, his sword fell from its shelf with a loud thud. He picked up the weapon and thought to put it back in its place. Instead, it pulsed in his hands and his eyes widened in shock. That had happened before, but he couldn't comprehend any reason why.

He allowed his mind to flood with inquiries over the object, sweeping away some of the frustration that troubled him. He unsheathed the fine silver, its body glinting in the dimming light. It pulsed again, almost as if it were a heart beat, one aligned with his own. Since it was his father's sword, it had to have a number of powers.

His curiosity now piqued, he left his home and ventured outside the back where a fair bit of grass allowed for him to have enough space to swish the sword, left and right. He was always the type to fight with his hands, yet his body was able to recall some of its previous skill. Two bags stuffed with hay were strung up by thick brown sticks. Slashes cut into the bags, some diagonal, stretched along the sacks; others tinier, like puncture wounds.

He began to move around the figures, swooping down on them at random, slashing and knifing into the bags with unrepentant force. Yet no power emerged from the weapon no matter how hard he hacked. A new swell of frustration ballooned until he threw the weapon to the ground.

A scent filled his nose, one he did not greet. The monk stood behind him, his arms crossed, brown eye brows arched.

"That's not how you use a sword. Surely you know better than that," he heckled.

Inuyasha's temper remained sullen. Also, what the hell was the monk doing here? He should've been home with his wife, because that's where Kagome was. Dumb-ass didn't know to keep the women safe?

"Not a good time," he grumbled.

"I can see that. Perhaps, if you calmed yourself, you would feel better."

"No shit."

"I know a few relaxing techniques. Should you need them, I am at the ready."

Damned human. Couldn't he tell that Inuyasha did not wish to entertain visitors? Was there no black cloud hovering above him? There had to be. He felt abnormally dark. He looked at the sword. "Stupid shit is useless."

Miroku walked toward the weapon and lifted it with one hand, then he gave it to Inuyasha. "Try again."

"For what? It doesn't do anything except cut, which doesn't make it very special. Any knife can cut. My old man wasted his time giving me this piece of junk."

Miroku studied Inuyasha, a little too close for comfort, so the half breed scowled. "Quit the ogling."

"I take it your behavior has something to do with Kagome, hence the reason she is at my home, instead of here."

Crimson filled his face. "Ain't none of your concern."

"If it's any consolation, Kagome is fine and she holds no anger against you, no matter how much you deserve it."

He fumed. "Why the fuck are you judging me so quickly? Maybe I'm angry over something else. Ever think about that?"

"If that were the case, you'd tell your wife this. Alas, she is at my house. Why is that?"

"Ain't none of your concern, monk."

"I think it is. After all, she is taking up time which can be spent with Sango in my arms. Instead, my wife now caters to your own."

"Some friend. You say that like she's some kind of inconvenience."

"I assure you, Kagome is so much a friend, she may as well be my sister. Nonetheless, no man should take up another man's time with his wife."

He was right, obviously, yet Inuyasha still simmered. Perhaps he was possessed now, because he couldn't seem to get over the words that man said. How thin skinned he must be to let the words of a nobody fester inside of him in such a way. He combed his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. "I just need a bit of space. I'm really irritated."

"I can see that."

Inuyasha glared. "Make it easier for me then. Stop annoying me."

Miroku raised his hands. "Very well. How about this? Let us work on your technique. You say the sword isn't working, yet you don't even know what it's supposed to do. Did Kagome tell you anything about it?"

"A few things," he muttered. "She mentioned that there were a number of techniques."

Miroku nodded. "Wind scar, back-lash wave and adamant barrage are just a few of the forms which your Tessaiga is able to enact."

Inuyasha stared at him intently. "What do they mean?"

"I would rather you attempt them to see for yourself."

With a nod, Inuyasha placed his feet squarely on the ground, inches apart. He then lifted the sword and yelled out one technique. He slashed into the air, his direction set on a mound of trees, away from the village. "Wind Scar!"

Nothing happened. With a growl, he attempted another technique, calling out, "Adamant barrage!"

Again, nothing happened. A new sense of irritation plagued him, though not as strong as his former emotions.

"What the hell, Miroku? It's not working."

The monk looked as confounded as he and he shook his head, his mind preoccupied with his own confusing thoughts. The weapon should have worked, yet it failed to do so, not recognizing or acknowledging Inuyasha's commands. Miroku had never seen this happen before and wondered if Tessaiga rejected Inuyasha. If so, why would it do so? It simply made no sense, not unless the weapon knew that Inuyasha was not the same and thought it best to remain inoperative. Could the weapon truly be as sentient as it seemed?

* * *

Kagome should go home. Inuyasha would want her there since he was concerned about her safety. Sango needed to focus on her kids, not on Kagome's marital problems; nor did she even need to know about them, considering it was a fairly easy fix. Inuyasha was angry because his feelings had been hurt. All she needed to do was go home, cater to his desires, and sooth his ego. She'd done it countless times before, yet something held her here, a deep sense of foreboding apprehending and perplexing her all the same.

Thunder rumbled in the background, and the clouds looked as though they were aching to burst at the seams. Perhaps it would have been wise of her to head home now lest she remain stranded by the deluge that was threatening to approach. She turned to Sango. The woman was combing the fine hair of one of her twin girls. She was quiet and focused on what was most important, and Kagome admired her openly. Her hands were gentle as they moved down the girl's black tresses, tenderly looping at the end of her strands to create loose curls. She was both strong, yet affectionate, resolute, yet impassioned.

Kagome hoped to be as strong and as motherly as she. Her hand instinctively rested on her stomach and she peered down, feeling only the tiniest presence of a bump. The child was growing, as were certain parts of her body. Inuyasha had failed to notice, but only because he had not _seen_ Kagome, not since the bathing incident. She smiled softly, moving her hand along her stomach in a circular motion. The baby's father was a strong character, yet she knew he would be the most wonderful father, since everyone he cared for and loved were protected by his fierce sense of loyalty.

Longing stirred inside of her. She felt no ill-will against Inuyasha for his remark, only regret. Had she been wiser with her words, this issue would be null. Everything went to dust when she mentioned that she did not need him. No, of course she needed him, always. But when it came to matters of healing, he was fairly inept and so, his presence wasn't exactly paramount. Nevertheless, she had to make sure he understood that. How asinine of her to have uttered it in the first place, knowing how sensitive he used to be. With that thought in mind, she stood up, intent on returning to him to offer an apology and even a long needed kiss. Three days had passed, and despite their gradual progress, she knew he desired it. On occasion, his eyes would roam the delicate curve of her lips. Surely he ached for their connection as much as she.

Sango sent her a quick look before returning her gaze to her child's hair. "Heading home?"

"Yes, mam," she replied. "I think Inuyasha has had enough time to vent. He should be fine now."

* * *

"This thing is a piece of shit!"

Or not.

When Kagome entered her home, she had sought out Inuyasha in an attempt to begin her appeasement process. But instead of him being inside, she heard him grunting outside of their lawn. His face was misted with sweat, his nostrils flared from the force of his breathing. On hand was Tessaiga and he swished and arched the weapon, barking out commands, much to no avail.

Curses flew from his lips, a few which made Kagome gasp, completely startled by such vocabulary. Clearly, he had kept some from her, and she wished he had once more.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and whirled around. She nearly groaned at his look of rage, though she knew it was not directed at her. He hoisted Tessaiga above his head. "This weapon is a piece of crap."

Kagome bit her tongue. Now was not the time to contest his opinions. It would be best if she let him rant.

"It doesn't make sense to me. It should do more."

She agreed wholeheartedly.

"Why the hell did my father give this junk to me?" he demanded. "Was he trying to insult me? Was this pathetic weapon the best he could offer me?"

She couldn't hold her tongue this time. If Inuyasha thought such a thing, it must have wounded him deeply. She remembered how much he respected the man and wished that he could have met him.

"Inuyasha, please calm yourself. I know how the weapon works."

He snorted. "You're human, how can you know?"

She counted to five before she spoke. "I'm married to you, am I not?"

His eyes turned to slits, though a line on his cheek appeared to redden. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I know how it works because we learned about it together. I was there with you when Sesshomaru found it. I was there when you tried to take it out. In fact, I was the first to hold it in my hands. I know what you have to do."

"Spit it out then."

She counted to ten. Now he was just acting ridiculous. Insulted or not, she did not deserve this treatment, and she would not take this from him any longer. "You'll have to calm that tone of yours before I help you."

This managed to annoy him so much, he turned away from her and continued his useless tirade, an avalanche of curses flowing from his lips. She watched him slash at the wind and the futility of it caused his muscles to strain with each thrust.

"Inuyasha," she said with a sigh.

He ignored her.

"Inuyasha," she said again. Perhaps he could not hear her. The wind continued to moan, leaves scattering in the distance. She approached him, though not too close, lest he slice her with his next spate of swipes. She knew he was hurting inside, as so many thoughts must be plaguing him by now. He needed to relax, and most of all, he needed to stop using his sword without knowing how to maneuver it properly. "Inuyasha, please. You just need to-"

He spun around with a quickness and roared, "Would you get off my back? Your voice is grating. _Back off_!"

Embarrassed and not a little hurt, Kagome looked at the ground and stared, though she saw nothing.

Miroku could see that she was ashen-faced and approached her immediately, but she struck out her hand for him to stop. With a shake of her head, and a sadness which tore his heart, she walked away, into the darkened hall.

Furious, Miroku sent Inuyasha a look of disgust. "Was that necassary? She was simply trying to help."

"Get off my back," he said, though his tone held no gravity, more tired than anything. "I'm not-I'm not in the right...right place."

Miroku continued to stare, disappointment oozing from him, but Inuyasha tried to shrug it off like he did the resounding tug of guilt which ate at his mind.

Kagome didn't deserve his ire, only his affection. But his demon side dwelled on the hate and the hurt, and he could not find a way to quell it. His human side was not yet strong enough to fight his impulsive nature, a part of him which used to get him into all kinds of trouble with those close-by.

He was such a moron. A terrible, unnecessary fool.

Maybe everyone was right about him.

He dropped his sword as though it held some sort of malignant disease. It clanged as it met the ground and mirrored the sky as well as Inuyasha's movements. He turned away from his house and the village, and he ran deep into the shady grove.

In an instant, rain began to fall, covering him in a veil of shame.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm working on writing each chapter as if they were an episode. Sorry if some seem lengthier than others. Certain "episodes" simply warrant it. This chapter is essentially the one that made me write this whole story, since it was what I dreamt up a few years ago. Don't kill me.

Thank you for reading.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was fairly hard to catch a demon who sought to elude himself from the world. It was especially hard when that demon was actually only half, with human emotions which made him act in a capricious manner. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Rin were all concerned for Inuyasha and had set out to form a search party for him during the night. They did not need to come, as they all knew Inuyasha had not gone far since Kirara was able to sniff his scent somewhere close to the village. For some odd reason though, the cat demon could not find his exact whereabouts. He must have found some way to throw off his scent, and this shocked them all since he had never shown this skill before. But then, he had never run off in such a way before either.

Worry churned inside of Kagome. She had underestimated the man's words and their effect on her husband. Since he was in such a state as to leave her behind, when he had come to her for the sole purpose of keeping her safe, it only proved how hurt and confused he really was. She felt so guilty for not seeing it. It was no matter that she had been focused on her work; her husband should have taken precedent. With time, Inuyasha had learned to give no concern for the mutterings of morons. He was able to brush their taunts aside and simply live his life, while accepting himself for who he was, and being proud of it.

He wasn't that same person now, instead letting those words pierce his soul. Of course this happened; he had yet to accept that although he was a half demon, it did not mean he was any less of a person.

She should have known this would occur. Guilt swam with her worry, and it made her stomach ache. She winced and Shippo saw it. He jumped to Kagome, concerned.

"You okay, Kagome?" he said through the piercing rain.

She waved her hand. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"We've been searching for Inuyasha without success. Maybe we should turn back."

"Perhaps," she muttered. But she did not wish to leave until she could find him. She wanted so much to say that she was sorry for not understanding what he needed. She wanted to hold him and kiss him, and show him all the ways that proved how much better he was for being himself. He was loved and he was accepted, and most of all, he had no reason to find fault with himself. God, she wondered, how long could a man go through life constantly hearing disparaging words day in and out? It would only take a moment for him to snap and believe it. Did he? If so, she would bombard him with a new set of words; compliments every day, until he became sick of it. Until he _believed_ it.

Miroku stepped forward. "Ay, Kagome. The hour grows late. We should return home. Inuyasha does not wish to be found. Let him be."

"I worry," she told him.

"As do we all. But he is awash with a sense of guilt, and I know he is trying to fight its driving force. Leave him to breathe."

She looked into the wooded path they walked, seeing nothing but shadows, knowing that those who wished to be hidden remained so. How long would Inuyasha stay apart from her? As much as he needed her, she needed him too. Still, she nodded at Miroku, and the group shifted around, silence following after them as they turned back toward home.

* * *

He was covered in mud.

When Inuyasha left the village a few hours past, he had run away as if the devil were at his tails. Even though he'd no reason to run, he simply felt the need to exert some energy since he could only feel a wave of guilt attempt to consume him with every second that passed. Dammit all to hell, he left Kagome all alone at home during this demonic storm, while he rushed as far away as he could possibly roam without leaving the village completely.

He had thought to simply sit out the storm under a broad, heavy tree, but instead had fallen into a pit of mud and fought to find his way to the top, struggling with each grunt. Luckily, he managed to catch a grip on a loose vine, and the thing was thick enough to hold him up, as he pulled himself forward. Now covered in mud, and other unmentionables, he simply sat in the middle of a road, letting himself become drenched by the onslaught that came from the heavens.

He deserved it after all, what with how he behaved toward Kagome, and even Miroku. The night was dark, and no human would be able to see what stood five feet before them, yet Inuyasha maintained his gaze toward a shadowy bush, forcing him to not only cleanse himself, but also to cool down. He wouldn't return to Kagome until he did so, because when he did come back, he sought to be clean while asking her forgiveness.

They would talk about what happened. He never was the type to tell people how he felt. Hell, he hadn't done it since his mother died, but Kagome was his wife, and she had every right to try and understand why he acted the way he did. He simply hoped she had enough love for him in her heart to forgive him, bastard that he was.

The water came cool down his skin, washing away dirt and grime. It fell to the ground creating small rivulets along the way. With this, it also mitigated the sorry storm inside of his soul, one which had tormented him for many years. How long he had suffered the scorn of man and demon alike, always finding himself without a home and alone.

He grew up with his mother until she died of old age. As a half demon, he of course lived longer than any human, and once she was gone, the home he once stood in felt hollow and without comfort. The people there also did not seem to regard him very fondly, often leering behind their contemptuous gazes, whispering to one another about the half breed who simply had no place here among men.

He'd left that place without hesitation, seeking a new home for himself, yet finding only a lifestyle of migration and wanderings. For a time, he thought he had grown accustomed to this way of life; moving from one place to another, fending only ever for himself, yet never realizing that this constant state of isolation simply made him withdrawn and lost. That is, until he woke up to find himself married to Kagome. Then everything changed, and suddenly he wasn't alone anymore. Better yet, he had no need to roam around tree to tree, mountain to hut. He was given the opportunity to remain _near_ people; humans and demons who thought nothing of his presence, except that he was someone they knew and cared for.

Damn everything, what the fuck was wrong with him? How could he have acted so rude to Kagome? He remembered the way her skin paled. How her eyes widened with a poignant sadness that mirrored his own. He wished now, cleansed from all foul thoughts, that he could have taken back those words and held her close, because it was only near her, with her, that he felt somehow whole.

He had no reason to be angry with her, nor had he ever a reason to be so in the first place. He was so damned sensitive because of his past, but this time he felt that he could push it aside, if not for him, then for her at least. He could do it. With this in mind, he stood up. His clothes were soaked and he would have to get out of them before he entered his home.

He looked up to the sky and saw small smatterings of twinkling lights. The sky was clearing and the rain was quickly settling. Perhaps he could find a fire and dry himself before heading back. It would do him some good to return there.

He wondered for a moment if she searched for him, but he didn't think anyone could have found him with all the mud he had on. He was sure Kagome was worried for his safety so he set about his task of making a fire with haste. Unfortunately, every scrap of limber was completely sodden, so he instead had to think of another way to dry himself. He shrugged and took off his clothes. He sensed no one nearby so he withdrew his garments. The air breathed along his warm, naked skin, taking with it his anger and sadness, leaving only a sense of purpose; one set on going back to his wife, and fast.

He took each piece of clothing and twisted them until all the water from within was expelled. When he finished with one slab, he placed it on his shoulder, and mounted each piece of cloth this way until all had been dried. Once done, he then put the clothes back on. Though somewhat damp, they were far more suitable to walk with, but his hair, he found, was not. The long white locks were drenched to the ends, so he twisted them too, until he felt that they were well enough to stay loose. But this moment did not come quickly enough. Peeved, he tore a piece of fabric from his shirt, while muttering that he would have to get a damned hair cut one day because his hair was too damned long. He then wrapped his locks in a pony tail, a style he'd once seen Kagome use one time or another.

With a wipe of his hands, he was now ready to head back. The night was moving quickly and he could sense that the sun would come up within perhaps an hour or two. If he ran, he could make it in time to get back home before Kagome awoke.

She loved him, half demon that he was, and he would not waste his moments with her in anger or in pain. She healed him from his headaches, healed him from his melancholy, and now he sought to mend the heart he had hurt. Would she want him to? A half breed could only hope.

* * *

Kagome could not sleep, not even if her life depended on it. Inuyasha had yet to return so she was worried about him. Not only that, her stomach was cramping horribly and she wasn't feeling too good. If she were coming on with a cold during this summer, it came at the worst timing. She looked through her medicine cabinet to find something that could provide a reprieve from her pangs, but she found that all of her supplies had nearly been spent on Inuyasha. She would have to restock as soon as possible.

She had a candle on hand and it looked like the wind was abetting. It was truly unsafe to go outside at this time, but she had no choice really. Her stomach was giving her all kinds of discomfort, twisting and sharpening with every breath. Good God, had she eaten something bad? Rin cooked some rice and eggs for her and Kaede while they had worked, but that was all she'd eaten. Rin knew how to cook so nothing would come from that, but then what was it?

Kagome had no time to think this through. She simply wanted to find a way to abate these spasms. Now, if possible. Kaede was close by, so she put on a pair of her geta shoes and hurried to the woman's house. On her way there, a pang struck her midriff and she touched it with a gasp. Thankfully, the pain went away quickly enough and she was able to make it to Kaede without another ache. She searched through the woman's cabinet and found a remedy for stomach pains made from ginger, chamomile and various herbs. She poured a tablespoon of the concoction into a small bowl and drank the liquid briskly. It was bitter and foul but it managed to work fairly quickly, allowing her stomach to mend from its terrible misery.

With a sigh, she sat against the wall, breathing heavily, until fatigue finally gripped her. She looked out the door, seeing only a dark, hazy, blue view of all that was outside. She so wanted to see Inuyasha walk through that door and hold her while she slept. Maybe he would come later in the day, she thought. She would like that very much.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start when she heard Kaede call out to her. Her voice reminded her of those hollow horns people used to yell in to to grab the attention of large crowds. Except that noise was calling out Kagome's name and it sounded urgent. She opened her eyes and found Kaede shaking her. The house was dark and hardly any sunlight touched the sky, yet the woman was up with an intense alacrity which caused Kagome to jump to her feet.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"One of the village men came to tell me that Akihiko is rambling and shouting in the healing hut. We must go."

With a nod, Kagome followed Kaede until they came to the small house which provided shelter for wary and broken travelers like Akihiko. He was the only occupant at the time, yet the way he muttered and snapped sounded like legions of demons from within. His skin was cast in a deathly tint of green with scales moving under his flesh. Kagome began to pray over him in her mind.

"What is happening to him?" she asked Kaede.

Kaede shook her head. "I know not. He speaks a tongue I cannot comprehend. Pray over him," she ordered.

"I am," she said with a wince when a sudden pang pierced her stomach. "But he won't stop shaking. He looks like he's having a seizure. Sh-should I stick a piece of wood on his lips? It'll stop him from choking and-"

"No! Do not touch him."

"But-"

"Step back, Kagome!" Another wave of green passed over his flesh, and suddenly his eyes opened, though it appeared like he could not see a thing. His gaze remained to the ceiling and variant forms of colors whirled within the pupils and irises. He finally spoke in a tongue they could understand, but his words were harsh, filled with curses. White froth began to rise from his throat, covering his lips in a foam of white. The liquid fell from his mouth, onto the wood, and the deck hissed as the wood dissolved in an instant.

Kagome gasped. She had never seen this happen to a man before. It looked as though the demon was trying to possess him whole, but the man was fighting it at every turn. She inched toward him but Kaede pulled her hand out to stop her.

"Stand back," the old woman snapped.

"What can we do?"

Kaede shook her head, pity filling her gaze. Kagome knew what that meant. When demons took control of humans, they did not simply possess them. In a way, they devoured them, becoming one. Hate from both sides were a powerful force that few could stop. Death was the only option.

She wished it did not have to come to this. The man was foul and prejudiced but he did not deserve to die.

"Go back inside," Kaede said. "And get me my bow."

Kagome complied, making a run for the woman's house.

In her haste, she did not feel the liquid seeping down her thighs.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Inuyasha felt it as soon as he caught sight of the village gates, those orange and black columns standing tall against the growing sunlight. They looked as though a fire had been set upon them, blazes roaring in the wind. But it was only his eyes playing with him, for with a blink the image fell away, leaving behind only the structures which had been there since before he was born.

Prickles of unease remained, causing the hairs on his skin to stand. He could see village men carrying baskets and grains, acting as though nothing was off with the day. Could they not feel the darkness that settled through the area like a black slime?

He hurried home in a flurry, and ran into Kagome's room. She wasn't there. He searched the living quarters and she wasn't there either, nor was she in his room. He sniffed the air, and caught wind of her scent outside. He dashed there and followed the scent until it led him to the small hut made for ill patrons. Kaede was alone, praying over the possessed bastard. The man was frothing from the mouth, and from the looks of it, that stuff was pretty deadly. It burned through wood as soon as it touched it.

But where was Kagome?

Inuyasha scanned the area for her presence. Immediately, he smelled her inside of Kaede's home and he sighed with relief. Then he ran to Kaede and approached the woman. "What's up with this guy?"

She looked up, holding a prayer bead necklace. "Inuyasha, the man is becoming possessed. I would advise ye to stay away. I am about to use a dangerous amount of power against him. I warn ye to walk back."

He didn't fight her in this, understanding what she meant. Although humans were pretty weak, their religious folk were insanely powerful, causing damage to even one as powerful as he.

"Just tell me where to stop." He moved away from her, and when she felt comfortable with where he was, she nodded her head, then returned to the man.

Akihiko. His name was Akihiko. He could hear Kaede muttering some prayers with his name. Too bad for him that this was happening. Sure, he was a dick, but he was still just a human. He looked to be in a lot of pain, and the guy didn't exactly deserve that, no matter how mean he was to some people.

Inuyasha crossed his arms to his chest and watched Kaede. A pink light soon surrounded her and the man, separating the two from everyone, despite most villagers being asleep. In fact, there weren't any spectators. Kaede managed to speak so quietly, none had awoken.

Suddenly, the man arose. His face was contorted, malice his intent. He growled at Kaede and tried to punch through the barrier. Kaede attempted to speak to the man. "Akihiko, ye must rest."

The man looked at her with fury, red suffusing his orbs. "You think I do not know your intentions?" he growled. More foam oozed from his mouth. Kaede created another barrier, separating herself from the man, and he punched at it wildly. He was too weak to break through, so she was safe, but then he began to spit at the shield. A crack formed, the lines of it stretching like a dark web. He smiled, though one could have contested it was more a baring of teeth than anything else. Inuyasha stepped forward, but Kaede was aware of him and demanded that he stand back.

He grit his teeth. This shit wasn't exactly necassary. He could kill the man easily enough- but then that would release the demon. So what though? He could take the bastard on. In fact, that sounded like a fantastic idea, considering how much more of a dick it made the man.

"Kaede, I can help!" he said.

"'Tis not necassary."

"The bastard's breaking through your barrier!" he cracked, outraged that she would deny his aide.

He saw her grind her teeth and he sucked his teeth. The damned woman was being stubborn! Who knew Kaede had a stubborn bone in her body? She was a sweet kid before, as far as he could remember. He didn't think she'd push herself this hard just to take care of demon.

"Tis my duty!" she said.

Ah. So it was her pride, was it? Inuyasha could understand that. Still the shit wasn't necassary.

Kaede continued to pray, this time louder. Only a few seconds passed before the man's venom broke through Kaede's barrier. This was Inuyasha's chance. He stepped forward, nails unsheathed, and he began to run.

 _"Inuyasha!"_

He froze where he stood, then whirled around to face the voice which called out to him. Kagome stood in front of Kaede's doorway, bow in hand. Her skin was ashen and her face was filled with sweat. Something was wrong. "Move aside!" she ordered.

He did, finding that he could not breathe. A moment later, she let loose an arrow enshrouded in pink and purple. The weapon flew past him, nearly grazing his shirt. It found its target, and rammed into the man, causing him to fall to the ground with a violent roar. Akihiko began to scream. _No_ , it wasn't Akihiko. It was the demon screaming through him, making his voice sound grated and harsh. "Curse you!" he howled while his skin began to bubble. It looked as though the demon sought to escape through the man's pores, but Kagome poised another arrow at the ready, though this one held no light. She shot it at once, piercing his shoulder. He did not howl anymore, instead falling into what looked like a deep and dark slumber.

Kaede grabbed onto her walking stick, but she was too overworked to stand on her own, so Inuyasha rushed over to give her a hand. She thanked him, then said to Kagome who was now approaching, "Why did ye use a sealing arrow?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't have the heart to kill him."

"We do not know if he can return from this."

"I know, but maybe we can put him near the Goshinboku tree and perhaps find a way later on." Kagome bit her lip, taking an expedient look at Inuyasha. Her cheeks finally showed some color, and a small, unsure smile greeted him. Even so, it wasn't enough to curb his anxiety. He took a whiff of her scent and smelled something metallic.

Kaede muttered, "Only ye would think such a thing."

She then ordered a few pedestrians to take hold of the man and place him near the sacred tree until he could be cured of his menace. She grimaced while she walked home, but left the couple alone to fend for themselves.

Inuyasha jumped at the opportunity to check up on Kagome. She looked so ill. How could something like this happen over night? "Kagome, we have to talk."

She met his gaze, just for a moment, before she looked somewhere else. He placed his hand over her own, and gasped at the cold he felt there. "Are you okay?"

Her brows knitted to a tight frown. "I don't know. I-"

She was cut off with a gasp when Inuyasha's hold tightened. He knew it pained her somewhat, but he could hardly think straight, as he saw crimson blotches stain her pants. "Inuyasha, you're hurting me."

When he did not reply, she followed his gaze and a shiver raced through her spine. She met his eyes once more, and he knew that the look she gave him would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Inuyasha?" she said just before her legs gave out and she fell forward.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried anxiously as he cradled his wife in his arms.

Her complexion had gone deathly pale, far worst than before, and her body trembled.

"Take me to Kaede," she whimpered.

Without hesitation, he took her to the old woman's home. Fear gripped him, latching onto his stomach, its taste bitter and acrid.

"What's happening to you?" he choked out.

She covered her face into the crook of his shirt and muttered something, her voice broken and thick. He shook his head, knowing that he hadn't heard her correctly. Surely, he misheard.

"What?" he said again.

She could _not_ have said it.

 _God, no._

"My baby."

* * *

It was the worst day of his life.

Yet this moment had to have felt ten times worst for Kagome.

She'd lost the baby. _A baby_. God, he hadn't even known she was with child. She'd never _told_ him.

When they'd made it to Kaede's home, the old woman was sifting through bottles, probably trying to find an elixir good enough to give her some endurance since the previous ordeal had taken a toll on her. Inuyasha called out to her and the fear in his voice brought her to attention. She gasped in horror at the sight of Kagome and rushed forward.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Inuyasha had no words, all thought lost from him.

Kaede wasted no time. She told him to place Kagome on to a cot and laid her there to rest. But his wife couldn't stay still. Instead, she mumbled words he could not comprehend, whimpering as she turned onto her side and curled into herself.

Inuyasha fell to his knees next to Kagome and brushed her bangs away from her forehead. Her face was clammy even though she was cold. He swallowed thickly, fearing for her life. God, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died. He couldn't even fathom it.

Somehow, he found a way to speak, though his words were hoarse, as if they'd clawed themselves past his throat. "T-there's blood."

"Where?"

He nodded toward Kagome's legs. Realization dawned on Kaede, and her eyes began to well with tears. Her lips soon trembled and he thought she would break into a sob. Instead, she shook herself, fighting for control, and gritted her teeth. "I need some cloth," she snapped. "Blankets. Anything ye can find. And please, fetch me a bowl of water."

He nearly refused her, damning himself to hell before parting from Kagome, but he realized that his aide was needed. So he jumped up and searched throughout the house. He mistakenly entered Rin's room and the girl awoke with a cry. He didn't care. "I need your blanket," he told her. "Please. Kagome-" A tremor wracked through him. "Kagome's not well. I need you to stay here. _Please_."

The girl nodded even though he knew she wanted to know what was wrong. He simply had no time to talk. He managed to find a few blankets and rushed them to Kaede.

He stopped short at the sight of Kagome's legs, raised up in such a way as to give Kaede access to her plight. Blood covered her lower region and he felt like he was on the verge of panic. He dropped the blankets with Kaede and ran out to find a bowl of water. Kaede lived near a spring, so when he found a spare bowl, he filled it to the brim, and was careful not to let it spill.

Before entering the room, he swallowed heavily in an attempt to regain his control, but something inside of him was breaking. Also, a voice saturated with wretched sadness filled his head, nearly making him fall to tears. It cried out for Kagome, and Inuyasha knew it was the voice of his past, aching to hold his woman and make things right. His vision blurred but he advanced forward, promising that voice that Kagome would pull through from this, whatever it was.

She was on the cot, though her eyes were now closed, and she was as still as death. He spilled some water onto the wood as his breath whooshed from his body. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or-

He shook his head, dispelling the thought. When he came closer, his breath returned in full force when he saw her breathing, small and weak, yet proof that she had not left him.

He knelt beside Kaede and gave her the bowl, but the woman did not take it. Instead, she looked up at him. "I didn't know," she whispered brokenly.

She held up something tiny and fragile within the folds of a soft piece of cloth.

In an instant, his world shattered to pieces.

* * *

Sango and Rin came to visit Kagome with tears trapped in their throats. Apologies and heartfelt words sprang forth, but Kagome had no strength in her weak, broken body to say anything, nor had she the will to simply _feel_. She stared into the ceiling, seeing nothing, yet knowing with every second that passed that she was no longer a mother. She had lost her husband and now she had lost her child. A darkness as heavy as last night's storm encompassed her. Had she the sacred jewel of years past, it would surely have been tainted by the shadow that now engulfed her.

Hours after their visit, she found that she was not alone in the room. Though she could not feel anything except the dreaded cold which now swam through her, she could tell that people were there. Maybe Kaede. Yes, it would make sense for the old woman to be there, as she would know how best to cater to Kagome's needs. But someone else was there.

She hadn't the will to turn her gaze away from the ceiling, its brown, meaningless lines reminding her of the senselessness of this tragedy. How she wished she could simply close her eyes to all the world. Why hadn't the baby thought to take himself with her? It would have kept her from drowning in this blackhole. Would she ever find a way out?

She caught sight of something pale. Someone touched her hand, held it in a soft but inexorable grip. If only that same kind of force held her baby inside of her womb. But nothing could bring it back.

An empty kind of quiet descended, except for the screams Kagome recalled when Kaede had informed her of her loss. They were in her mind, she knew that without fail. Still, she sought a reprieve from those sounds, finding it in the sudden numbness that blanketed over her.

The person's hair brushed against her flesh, causing the very skin to rise in gooseflesh. This would not work. She had to hold onto the blessed emptiness that kept her whole.

Still, her mind wandered. Was it Inuyasha? It couldn't be. He would never have held her in such a way. He wasn't her husband after all. He didn't even _love_ her.

Somehow, she found the strength to finally move. Her body ached everywhere. She heard the person breathe sharply when she fidgeted, but she didn't care. She simply wanted to be free of their hold- to every hold, and lose herself in the darkness which took away all pain and sadness.

It was unbearable. It was all that she craved.

She pulled herself away from him, easing her wrist from his grip. Reluctantly, the half breed let her go.

 _Good_.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, folks! I really appreciate all the reviews and comments provided. It really motivates me to continue, although I intend to finish this baby with or without the comments. I love it so much and I'm happy a lot of you like it too.

I feel really bad about that last chapter. Was dreading it since the beginning of the story. But! Things may turn around. Who knows, you know? (Me lol)

Enjoy!

* * *

For two days Kagome remained in bed without giving much of a response to anyone who visited. Inuyasha stood by her side, vigilantly making sure that she remained safe, and more importantly, alive. Her skin had yet to regain its natural hue, maintaining a pale and ashen color which scared him to pieces. A human did not fare well when they looked that way. He had only to remember his mother before she died to know this.

She was deathly quiet, too. He knew each moment that she woke, for her body stiffened into an unapproachable stance. He could see her looking to the ceiling, or the wall, but she never dared to look at him. He wondered if she felt ashamed of anything, but only for a short moment, for other thoughts quickly overwhelmed him; one of them having to do with the guilt which shamed him every second that ticked by.

This was his fault. It could not be denied for it was as sure as the dawn, rising above the soft mound of earth. Had he been a more accommodating and trusting person; had he been conscientious and simply _there_ , this never would have happened. Kagome needed him, now more than ever, and instead of him taking care of that damned man-to hell with Kaede's pride-he let her waste precious energy on that fool.

He cursed himself a thousand times, inwardly so she would not hear nor awaken.

While Kagome remained abed, Kaede catered to her needs, cleaning Kagome whenever it was necessary. She bled for hours at a time, though they came in short bursts. He wished somehow that he could provide some for her, transferring renewed life. His blood would have been able to heal a wound without question. There was something about it that provided longevity and repair.

But she would not let him come near her. _This_ nearly surpassed his guilt, because it hurt him in ways he could not voice. Whenever he went to touch her, to feel her skin, and in turn, her heart beat, she recoiled from him. The action felt to him like a blow, far more damaging than any demon could ever have done.

Kagome. _His_ Kagome, for he could deny this no longer; she did not want his touch. The woman who craved his nearness for so many weeks, now wanted nothing to do with him.

He knelt before her now, watching her. She was awake, but her eyes were closed. Kaede told him that she could speak and seemed to be on the mend, but he had no proof to know if this was true. She didn't _respond_ to him. Not even when he called her name, or spoke to her about the spot where they buried their child while she slept. Like now, she remained in a state of emptiness, as if her spirit had been drained from this ordeal.

God help him if this was so because he had no idea how to bring her back.

Kaede entered the room, following her routine. Other patients needed work, but she had given Rin an opportunity to take care of the few who had simple wounds or ailments. She'd informed Inuyasha that she intended to purpose all of her attention on her dear friend. The woman vowed to help her through this, feeling guilty for never noticing her pregnancy in the first place. That was another thing which made Inuyasha flinch. He never paid attention to Kagome; not as he should have done. He lusted after her incessantly, yet he failed to notice the apparent growth of her breasts. The white cloth she wore was somewhat loose, revealing the soft and delicate curves. He could see clearly that they had enlarged since that wonderful day in the hot spring.

Inuyasha stood up and gave the women some time alone. He went outside of the room, his back against the wall. He could hear Rin speaking to a patient in a soothing tone. He looked across the hall and found a young boy with matted brown hair and large, misty eyes, looking up at Rin with trembling lips. Inuyasha thought he looked insanely adorable and he grimaced, having never thought of such a thing before. But the kid reminded him of the tiny, fragile body he held in the palm of his hand, days before. After Kaede revealed the small bundle to him, she placed it with careful gentleness into his hand. He could hardly feel the beloved burden, as it felt lighter than a feather. Still, a life he instantly came to love lay motionless there. Kaede placed it into the bowl and cleaned it from the blood it once swam in. He was able to smell Kagome, as well as his own scent.

It was a boy. A tiny, precious little boy. He would've grown up to have Kagome's hair, he was sure of it. Maybe her brown eyes too since only a fourth of his blood was demon. He probably would have had his temper though, something he dreaded yet craved at the same time, for anything from this child would have been a blessing.

He could feel tears well in his eyes and he had to wipe them quickly before they fell.

He never thought he would ever be a father. Hell, the notion never came to him since he never expected to marry, let alone conceive. But the reality of it did not repulse him; in fact, it excited him to no end. If he had a child of his own, he or she would have been his _blood._ His kin. His mother was the only family he ever knew, and Lord knew Sesshomaru reviled the idea of being connected to Inuyasha. This baby would- no, _was_ his family and a daily reminder that it was possible for him to never feel alone again.

But that child was lost. And now, as he stared at the pale papered door separating him from the only person he truly cared for, it looked as though he had lost Kagome, too.

* * *

 ***Two Weeks Later***

"That's not how you cut the grass. You cut it like _this_. Not like _that_."

Inuyasha glared at the orange haired fox demon who was simply _asking_ for a thrashing from him. The runt opted to help Inuyasha with daily tasks since Kagome focused on recuperating in Kaede's home. Inuyasha never had to tidy a home before so he needed all the help he could get. When his mother was alive, they lived rather affluently as she was the daughter of a nobleman. There were servants to clean the house, fetch food, fix the infrastructures, and the like. After she died, he was on his own and worked on feeding himself. There was no need to build a home, for the trees were his bed.

Now he had to clean the house, wash the dishes, cook his own food, empty the fire pit of all soot, wash his and Kagome's clothes- the one's he brought to Kaede day in and out. He worked on these things with an intense fervor, striving to excel in all that he did. He wanted to make sure it was well and prepared for Kagome's arrival. _If she ever decided to come back_ , he thought sullenly. A quiet fury settled over him and he worked to stifle it.

Shippo placed his hands on his hips and scowled. "Inuyasha, are you even listening to me?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He was getting too riled up, but he couldn't seem to control himself. He had yet to hear Kagome's voice in more than two weeks and it was _killing_ him.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"What did I say?"

Inuyasha began to shear through some grass that had grown rather unseemly in front of his yard. He followed Shippo's advice, moving through the strands with ease, letting them fall along the pavements in smooth swoops. Shippo nodded, pleased, and he humphed. "Good job."

When they were finished with their task, Inuyasha sat on his door step and placed his hands under his chin. Shippo plopped himself right beside him and sighed, as if he had done all the work and _not_ Inuyasha. Not that he was complaining exactly. The work allowed him to keep his mind busy. Had he been left to his own devices, he probably would have lost his shit and kidnapped Kagome already. She should've been home, damn it.

"It's a beautiful day," Shippo announced.

Inuyasha said nothing. In his fowl mood, he had no desire to converse with anyone.

"It's a great day to go for a swim."

Except for Kagome.

"I think we should go swimming."

She was his friend.

"And then maybe we can fish."

No, she was more than that and he wanted to talk to her. Hear her voice. Know her thoughts. What was she thinking right now? Still, after all this time, she had yet to open up to anyone.

"I'm in the mood for flounder."

Kaede informed him that the bleeding stopped three, maybe four days ago. She was able to stand and her color had even returned. Of course, she told him this outside her room. Kagome refused to see him.

"Inuyasha, are you listening to me?"

"No." He was glowering. The sun was out and he was heated. If anyone thought to stare, they'd see smoke stretching from his head.

Shippo sucked his teeth. "You don't have to be so rude, you know."

No response.

"I'm only trying to help."

Truth. A smidgen of guilt nudged its way into his dark soul, and he gave the kid a side glance. "Sorry."

Shippo sniffed. "It's alright."

"I want to be alone right now."

Shippo cocked his head to one side. "Now why would you want that? Being alone is so boring."

"Ain't your concern, kid."

"I disagree. You're like a brother to me, and I don't think it's right that you stay home all alone."

"Well, it's not like I have a choice," he said through clenched teeth.

"True." Shippo sighed. "This sucks."

He had no idea how true this statement was. Or, perhaps, he did since he cared for Kagome as if she were a sister. It was bad enough that Kagome ignored his very existence, but she managed to build up a wall none could penetrate. Sango, one of her closest friends, could not get through to her, nor could she bring Kagome to speak about what happened. Rin tried to get her out of bed and take her for a swim, but Kagome refused to be moved. Shippo showed her some magic tricks, and not even a twitch of a smile graced her lips. She was cold, practically dead, and no one knew how to bring her back.

The only person she seemed to talk to was Kaede. Jealousy reared its ugly head when Inuyasha found this out, but he was also relieved. If she could talk to Kaede, at least this meant that she wasn't completely gone. Still, she didn't say much to the old woman, only replying to benign questions like:

"What would ye like to eat?"

"How are ye feeling today?"

No response was given when questions delved into deeper, more important subjects.

Kagome spent a considerable amount of time in bed. The old woman mentioned that her behavior was normal for a woman who lost a child. She promised Inuyasha that she would move on from it soon enough, yet he couldn't fathom Kagome letting this hurt go. She was a loving and thoughtful woman, who remained faithful even in the face of disaster. But she lost something precious to her and he didn't know if she would ever be the same because of it.

He missed her. God, he missed her so much he dreamt of her every night. Though he decided long ago that he would not have sex with her till he knew her well, he lost himself in the hours of darkness. He let his dreams travel into realms he once fought. He could not tame his hunger for Kagome, and he didn't want to, not anymore. Just last night he dreamt that Kagome came back home and surprised him by visiting his room while he slept. In the dream, he awoke to find her on his lap doing something he really, really wanted her to do some time in the future. It involved her tongue and his manhood, and it made him go insane.

"Kaede says she's doing better."

Inuyasha sharply met the fox's gaze. "Tell me something I don't know."

"She can walk again without any trouble."

He arched a brow. "Really now?" If she could do this, then she could walk her ass back home. She had no reason to remain there.

"Yeah. I saw her yesterday. Sango and Rin were helping her stand and she managed to walk on her own without getting tired. They think she's ready to come home."

"So why hasn't she?"

Silence was his reply. No one knew why Kagome was acting so cold, especially toward Inuyasha. He thought she was mad at him for abandoning her, but Miroku insisted that Kagome could never be so unrelenting, for she had forgiven him of far worst. What that meant, Inuyasha hadn't a clue. They chose not to inform him of any wrong-doings of his past, and he was thankful for it. He didn't need any more guilt on his plate.

"What do you plan to do?" Shippo asked him.

"Why the hell would I tell you anything?"

"I can probably help."

If Inuyasha's mood had been any lighter, he would have laughed. Instead, he raised his gaze to the sky, hoping that a rock from heaven would smite him.

"I don't know if anyone told you this, but I'm a bit of a psychic," the fox continued.

"Then why'd you ask what I'm going to do?"

He shrugged. "Wanted to hear it in your own words."

This was perhaps the most asinine conversation he ever had the displeasure of sharing. Still, he humored the brat, using him as nothing more than a distraction. "What do you see for my future?"

The fox demon then closed his eyes and began to scrunch his nose, ticking his neck a few times. "I'm seeing... I'm seeing..."

Inuyasha stared at him. Was this shit for real?

"I'm seeing failure."

Just when Inuyasha was ready to reign a bevy of blows, Miroku approached. The man was holding a bag of rice and he walked alone. His kids were usually close by, but Inuyasha figured the monk tried to give him a break from seeing them since even he could see that Inuyasha was suffering. In the past, his pride would have revolted at the idea of someone seeing his pain, but he didn't have the strength to give two shits, because he really _was_ suffering. It was good that they knew. Maybe they'd tell Kagome.

Of course, _he_ could simply do that, but she didn't let him inside the room anymore for some god-awful reason.

Inuyasha glared Miroku's way. He should just ram through the door and force her to listen. He would gently grab her head and make her look at him. She was the only person who truly saw him and made him feel whole. He would be damned if he let her take that feeling away.

"Now, why are you looking at me so thunderously?" Miroku quipped.

"He's thinking too much," Shippo said. "He's in a mood."

Humor swam in his gaze. "When is he not?"

Inuyasha scowled. To hell with these two. He jumped up and spun into his home, but the bastards simply followed him inside, with Miroku placing the bag at the hall. Instead of walking to his room, he threw himself into Kagome's. Of course, it was _his_ room also, but he connected it with her more than himself. The place smelled entirely of her, every wonderful, yet terrible nook of it. Wonderful, for he could not get enough of its aroma, and terrible because it reminded him of her biting rejection. He fumed. These thoughts were essentially adding fuel to his flame. He crossed his arms to his chest and gritted his teeth when Shippo and Miroku approached the door frame, uncertainty in their gazes.

"You're just gonna stand there?" he barked.

More than accustomed to his scathing tone, neither of them so much as blinked. "Uh. It isn't right for us to come in here," Shippo said.

"Truth," Miroku rejoined. "This room belongs to Kagome and you. We shouldn't defile this holy place with our presence."

Inuyasha snorted. "'Defiled.' What a fine word. As if it isn't already defiled by my presence."

Miroku narrowed his eyes. The stare irked him. "Pity does not become you."

"I think I've got a few things to feel upset about."

"Even so," he conceded, "It will not aide you in your cause."

"What cause?"

"Why, in getting Kagome back, of course."

A cold sensation settled over Inuyasha, finally quenching the fire which burned through him. "What do you mean?" he bit out slowly.

Miroku shrugged. "I thought to visit Kagome with Sango today, but Kaede mentioned that she decided to take a short walk home. Yet she is not here." His eyes bore into Inuyasha's, making the hairs rise along his spine. With a tilt to his head, he continued.

"I wonder... What could she possibly have meant by that?"


	16. Chapter 16

Got inspired again! Enjoy :)

* * *

Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha in days, but no matter how much time passed, she could not seem to feel any remorse in keeping him away. She finally learned to suppress all emotion, and lived comfortably within the icy walls she'd built up for herself. Walls erected for the sole purpose of self-preservation.

Inuyasha's presence would surely break it.

She could not allow it.

She lay still now on her bed, thinking of nothing except that the room was quite hot. From the smells that ran throughout the house, salt and spices floating into the air, she assumed that Kaede was cooking up a meal. It took some time, nearly three days after the...the debacle-

She trembled and turned the thought away. Didn't matter. She went three days without eating, and finally experienced hunger pangs instead of the ever-present pain which came from the-

Damn it. She had to stop thinking so much about these things.

"Switch the thought," she muttered.

She had a hunger which could not be quenched, and so, whenever Kaede thought to ask, she told the old woman what she wanted to eat. Kaede provided exceptional sustenance in a timely and economical fashion, while making sure that Kagome's insatiable appetite did not make her gain unnecessary weight. In fact, Kagome lost quite a bit off of her waist, and when she was able to stand, she was shocked by how much. Kaede commented that she looked emaciated, and grouched over the fact that even when she fed Kagome extra, the stuff simply went through her.

"If I were your age, it would have been a joy to lose as much as ye have. 'Tis not welcoming at this time, though. I will feed ye more!"

Kagome did not complain. And within a few more days, she was able to regain a more healthier shape, as well as her complexion. Along with ashen skin, dark shadows once formed under her eyes, making her look almost skeletal. But those circles were gone now. She slept well. It surprised her every morning when she woke, but she managed to sleep properly each night. Perhaps it was because she truly perfected this state she was in; a nothingness which could not be moved.

A quick ruffle from the doorway startled her. She turned to the frame sharply, and saw Kirara standing there, her red eyes wide with curiosity. She allowed a tiny amount of warmth to surface and greeted the demon with affection. The creature could not talk so she had no need to worry about it becoming intrusive.

"Hello, Kirara." Her voice sounded like a croak and she cleared it. Beside her sat a cup of tea, so she took a sip while the demon plopped itself onto her lap. It arched into her elbow and Kagome placed one hand on its back. Kirara immediately began to purr and let out sweet, mewling sounds. "Hi, girl. What are you doing here? Sango must be worried about you."

The demon made a sound which resembled a meow. Kagome smiled. Even though the creature could not speak, it understood whatever was said.

"Are you hungry? I'm starved." The cat shook its head and let loose a spray of water. Kagome sputtered and immediately sat up. "Kirara! That wasn't nice." She meowed again and gave Kagome what could only be described as a goo-goo eyed innocent look. The bounder! "You did that on purpose!"

Kirara said nothing. She jumped off of Kagome's lap and sauntered away. Merely a few seconds passed before Rin came rushing in, her hair gone astray, and her breath heavy.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Kagome blinked at her, but her lips were sealed.

"I heard you scream."

When no reply was given, Rin rolled her eyes and stepped inside. This was not expected since Kagome's silence usually made all of her friends leave after they realized how absurd it was to try and converse with a _wall_.

She relaxed on the cot close to Kagome, one which Inuyasha used before she told him to leave. Or rather, when she told Kaede to keep him outside. The girl fiddled with her blue and white kimono, one purchased by Sesshomaru some time ago. It flattered her curves despite airing a conservative appearance that covered nearly all of her skin, neck down. She let it rise above her knees in attempt to find some comfort. It was a little inappropriate for the job she now worked with and it piqued Kagome's interest. What harm would come from asking the girl a question?

Just when she was about to speak, Rin cut in. "Let's go for a swim. It's nice outside and it doesn't seem fit to have you cooped up in this room when the weather is so fine. Let's go."

Kagome made no move to rise. She lay her head down, feigning sleep, and this annoyed Rin. She grabbed onto Kagome's arm and pulled. "Let's go!" she pressed.

Shocked by her action, Kagome could not help but stand. Rin had the strength of a brute and managed to lift Kagome to her feet. Finally, she spoke. "Was that necessary?"

"And so she speaks!" Rin declared.

Kagome clamped her mouth shut, vowing inwardly to never speak again.

"I haven't heard you speak in ages. Kaede told me you could, but I had my doubts." She glared at her and Kagome felt stricken. How could she expect anything from her after what she'd gone through? A crack formed at the center of her barrier. Determined to never let it slip, she hardened herself against the girl and sat back down. But Rin, once again, showed that she was a _man_ in another life, and lifted Kagome from the waist.

"Stand up!" she snapped.

The chick was sixteen and yet she could lift Kagome, who was clearly more than at least fifty kilograms. Who knew she had the strength, and also, what the hell was Sesshomaru doing to her, whenever she went away with him on a short trip, to make her so fit? She would ask these questions some other time. They would plague her again one day. For now, she fought Rin, striving to free herself from her hold, making sure she did not hurt her in the process. She nearly snorted. The girl was a beast; who could hurt her?

"Leave me alone," Kagome grumbled.

"You've been alone long enough. It's time you go outside and get some fresh air. You can walk now. What happened has passed. Let it go."

Fury erupted inside of Kagome, bestowing upon her a deluge of power which allowed her to gain her freedom from Rin's grasp with an iron pull. Rin yelped and nearly fell to the ground face first before she caught herself, and managed to land on her knees. Her head snapped up and the look she shot would have scared her had she any feelings other than what she was forced to feel.

How dare she tell Kagome to let go? As if she could simply erase what happened to her. As if she could live like it never _was_. Never. _Never_.

"You're acting ridiculous," Rin opined. Then her eyes softened and Kagome could see the girl attempt to curb the moisture that threatened to fall from their precipice. Kagome turned away, terrified of the sight. "You helped me in my hour of need. I only want to reciprocate the favor."

"It isn't necassary," Kagome replied. To her horror, her voice was hoarse and cracked at the end. Feelings. The wall was cracking once more, proving that she had fallen into a position of hubris when she thought she could hide behind so precarious a barrier. "I need more time alone," she told Rin, nearly begged her.

"How long?" The tears were apparent in her voice; the pain like an arrow to the heart. God, if her friend could make her feel this way, how much worst could Inuyasha make her feel?

She had to get out of here. She had to leave. They were trying to make her break, and she was close, so close to collapsing. She couldn't let that happen; she couldn't mourn her baby. Not yet. Not ever, because the finality of that action would make him go away.

She tried to harden herself again, and an idea sprang up in her head. An idea that quickly turned to longing.

She wanted to go home. There, she would be safe. There, no one would know of her agony. But would it work? Last time it happened was because she yearned to return to Inuyasha. Would this happen again if she willed it ardently enough? She had only to try.

With an almost eerie sense of calm, she straightened her shirt and tidied her hair. Rin continued to watch her, this time with suspicion.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I've decided to take you up on that offer," Kagome replied. "Let's go for a walk. It's time to go home."

In to the well and _back_ to her future.

* * *

He was going to kill Miroku. Inuyasha knew exactly where Kagome was heading and he wanted to murder each and every person who thought it was okay for her to take a _walk_.

 _God damn them!_

He could even smell her scent along the road that lead to the Bone Eater's well, and he ran with a speed which rivaled falcons who soared high above clouds, and dove faster than the eye could see.

The sun was at its highest, centering down on his neck and back. Sweat gleamed from his forehead, but his fury, zeal, and worry steered him onward, until finally, he was near the well. He stopped behind a bush when he heard people walking. He peered through the green shrubbery and found Kagome standing merely ten feet away from it. Rin was close by, keeping watch. Mollified by the girl's presence, his heart nearly slowed. But it could not find its natural cadence, drumming harshly now for the woman who could take his breath away at every turn.

She looked good. Far better than he remembered. It had only been a few days since he last saw her, but she managed to gain some weight as well as color. In fact, if not for the dead and disheartening look to her gaze, he would have thought that she looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a white shirt that tightened at the waist, with pants the color of the sky. Heat swelled in his chest and groin, and he nearly groaned with yearning for her. His desire for the woman should have shocked him, but after all this time without her, seeing her, being close to her, was not a matter of feeling, but of belonging.

He wanted her so badly, yet he managed to hold himself from approaching, seeking instead to enjoy her and learn what would come from this visit at the well. He was here, so no matter what she thought to do, she would not go back to the future. He would stop it.

When she approached the black pit, she walked around it, as if taking note of every detail. Her brown eyes rolled over each bank of wood, surveying lines that stretched and fractured. Rin did not seem to think anything of this, yet Inuyasha was poised at the ready for any foolishness from his wife.

Suddenly, an odd gleam came to Kagome's eyes; one that stabbed his heart and made him want to rush toward her, and hold her close until she realized that there would be no place far enough that she could roam where he would not follow. He could have sworn that he saw water accumulate in her gaze, but just as it appeared, it vanished in the next, forming into a mien with a resoluteness that told him exactly what she intended to do.

He almost laughed. She thought she could leave him? He would have none of it. Despite the pain that came from knowing her intent, he pushed past the bushes, far more determined than she could ever think to be, and moved.

* * *

As Kagome walked close to the well, she could hardly contain the throbbing anxiety which swelled inside of her. This could work. This could really work. Why not when it had done so before? She prayed inwardly, seeking all the god's aide in letting her find a reprieve from this world.

Rin still had no idea of Kagome's intentions, but this was good. She could easily fool her into thinking that she only wished to look at the well. Despite her telling Rin that she wanted to take a walk home, she later told her that she wanted to go for a more taxing stroll around the village. Rin simply took this statement with gusto and walked beside her, while remaining quiet. At least in this she was able to understand Kagome's desire for silence.

When they made it to the well, Kagome walked around the blocks of wood. She tried to fight it, but memories bombarded her, all of them reminding her of Inuyasha and all that transpired between them. He would not like that she left him. When he found out she ran away, she did not doubt that he would be furious with her. He was already angry that she did not let him see her; could hear him snapping and bellowing from outside Kaede's door whenever he thought to visit. He would try to find her, she was sure of it. But what good would that do since his feelings for her were nothing compared to what they had been before she lost him? Before she lost everything.

She was tired. So tired. She just wanted to forget herself, even if it was only for a moment. Right now, despite everything, her heart was aching with an intensity which nearly shattered her resilience. She had to go. It was the only way she could continue without falling to pieces. She had to be strong and steadfast. Willing her desires into fruition was possible when she set her mind to it. She simply had to think of home. Of grandpa and Sota and mother. They would be happy to see her. They would be a welcoming distraction.

She peered into the blackness and thought of the future. She remembered the skyscrapers of Tokyo, the bustle and hustle of its metro system. She remembered her grandfather's shrine, its green and brown arches, reaching toward heaven. The clinging of the bells. The wind along the slopes, brushing through the shadowing trees. Her cat, Buyo. Her friends from high school. Her family.

Suddenly, an image appeared. Though dim, she could make out the rays of a light touching the ground. No, it was the roof and the suns light was breaking through the crack in the door, revealing long strands of yellow and gold. It was there; her home and future was there, reaching out to her, asking her to return.

A moment later, she climbed onto the ledge. Rin saw this and ran to her with a cry, but it was already too late.

She had already jumped inside.

* * *

The woman actually jumped. She jumped into the damned thing like a crazed lunatic.

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha thanked the gods for being a half demon, because he was able to zoom past Rin, and latch onto Kagome's frame before she fell into that well, and out of his life.

Something inside of him cracked, maybe his patience. He thought giving her space would do her some good, but it only led to this. Uh-uh. No way. He was not going to leave this woman alone, and if he had to stalk her every movement, then so be it! He didn't give a damn. How dare she think to betray him in such a way? Sure, he was as stubborn as an ass, but that didn't mean she could run from him. If she thought to move away, then he would meet each step with equal intent.

She remained suspended above the well, while her eyes were closed, but when she realized that she did not move, she opened them and turned to him. He hoped that he looked as furious as he felt, because he wanted to scare her into submission. She was his _wife;_ what the hell was she thinking? When he took her home-and he would, of that he was sure-he would give her a chance to cool down. After that, they would talk, and neither heaven nor hell would be able to stop them from doing so.

She cried out and tried to pry her shirt from his hands. He laughed and said, "Try it and see what happens."

Outraged, she worked into his fingers until he pulled her away from the well and hefted her over his shoulder. Rin stood by, clasping her chest. She gave him a thankful look for Kagome had scared the life out of her. Without another word, he stomped away with an incensed wife in tow.

She wriggled around his shoulder, but his grip was unrelenting. "Keep trying, lady. It ain't gonna happen!"

"Let me go!" she cried. He loved hearing her voice even if it was filled with contempt. In fact, he welcomed it because passion was an emotion and she needed to open up quickly. He could feel how tight her muscles were beneath his hold, and she was near to bursting. When it happened, he intended to be there for every second.

"Not happening, _wife_."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Kaede's to pick up your things. Once that's done, we're going home."

"Funny you should say that, because I was heading there just now!"

"Haha. Very funny."

Air rushed through her nostrils. "You know I can say the magic words at any time and have you flat on your face, right?" she dared to threaten, referring to his beaded necklace.

She could not see but his entire countenance blackened. "Try and I'll take you with me."

She groused and finally stopped squirming when she realized the futility of her predicament. They made it to Kaede's house minutes later. The old woman saw them approach and her eyes widened with worry when she met Inuyasha at the door. "What is wrong with Kagome?"

"Many things," he retorted.

"She should not be outside! It is unwise of ye to hold her in such a way. She is still on the mend."

He snorted. "The woman was about to run away from us. Should've seen the way she climbed those planks. She's fine."

Kaede stopped short, stared at Kagome's back and paled. "She did _what_?"

"You heard," he uttered. He set Kagome on her feet and her face was a mask of stone. He didn't let it phase him and instead told her, making sure every bit of fury laced his tongue, "Get your things. I'm giving you five minutes. If you don't come out, I'm going to break down any door you close, any wall you build, and take you home."

She turned around without a word and walked into Kaede's room. He honed in on her actions, but couldn't hear her moving around. She was simply standing at the door, being as stubborn as he, he was sure. He growled, then combed his fingers through his hair when he saw Kaede watching him closely.

"What are you looking at?"

"Ye approach Kagome fairly harshly. Do ye not think ye can be a bit more accommodating?"

"Bah!" he barked. "I'm not the one who ran away."

"Ay, _this_ time."

That stung so he shut his mouth and simply let himself simmer.

"Ye may fail to recall this, but Kagome does not take things well when she is being yelled at."

"I already know that," he muttered. He worked diligently now to place a leash on his ever biting tongue. "I don't know what else to do with her. She tried to leave me." He knew Kaede could see the bitter, soul crushing sadness in his eyes and she looked at him with no small amount of pity.

"Ay, Inuyasha. It pains me as well. But she is a woman hurting from an ordeal ye can never understand. She is down in spirits and her aura is tainted by this tragedy. She must work toward regaining her strength and will to move on. It does not come swiftly."

"Well, she ain't doing it by moping all the damned time."

"'Tis natural for her to do so."

"Shit doesn't work though. When I mope, it makes sure that nothing gets done. It's pointless." A well of sorrow sprang up, a fountain gushing from his gut, and his eyes reddened. "You forget that I lost this baby, too."

Kaede placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he did not move it, accepting the kind gesture for what it was. "'Tis true. But ye only knew of his existence recently. She harbored that knowledge for weeks and now he is gone. Imagine falling in love with someone only to lose them weeks later. Give her time to cope."

Kaede didn't have to tell him about that, because he was feeling it this second with Kagome. His vibrant, loud woman was cold and withdrawn as if she became another person. Didn't she understand? He _was_ losing her.

"That child was my blood," he told her. "Even though I was unaware of his existence, I know it now. He was my family, flesh of my flesh, and I just-" He faltered before he lost control. A plethora of emotions churned its way to his chest, causing him to feel all too much at once. Frustration ate at him and he closed his eyes in an attempt to regain a minutia of his past equilibrium.

 _I just want Kagome,_ he thought, desperation for her torturing him now. _She's all I want._

Swallowing hard, he spoke again, his voice low and tight. "I don't want Kagome to go through this alone. I need to be with her and I think she needs me, too. She's too hard, Kaede, but I think I can make her break. I want to be there when that happens. Please, don't try to stop me."

Kaede could find no fault in this. Silence reigned, letting in only the sweet songs of birds. It seemed that the world was able to clear out its elements since the baby's passing, because it hadn't rained since. The sun was shining ever so brightly, warming the village with fine weather. Trees flourished, animals grazed. Children laughed and played without worry. It was as if the heavens were saying: _Life goes on._

Inuyasha could never tell such a thing to Kagome, but he could possibly _show_ it to her, if only she let him.

With a quick nod, Kaede moved to the side of the hall. Her smile was bittersweet when she said, "Very well, Inuyasha. I believe her time is up."

* * *

Inuyasha drew a heavy breath, visibly steeling himself before he entered Kaede's room. Quiet met him there, allowing him to think clearly for the first time in days. He stared at the door, its white fabric revealing his shadow. It covered nearly the entire frame, and was an image he remembered all too well, since it greeted him whenever he sought to visit her. But this time, it was different; no longer a blockade which could not be moved, but a bridge he was meant to cross.

This was it. This was his moment to take back Kagome and prove to her that he was more than competent enough to be her anchor through the storm. He could do it. Everything inside, including the voice he heard on occasion, reinforced his desire to have her with him, while redefining his existence for one purpose alone: that she may be his, and he her's.

He didn't know when it happened, or how she slipped in, but she managed to find a place within the cold confines of his heart. Once, he thought none could surpass those barriers. In fact, he could not have dreamt such a person would ever try to. Yet now he remained, with his soul in her hands, immeasurably thankful she simply had the will to _jump_.

A moment later, he slid the door open and found Kagome curled up on the cot. It brought into remembrance that fateful day, and he had to stamp out the agony that erupted. He wanted to wait for her to let loose the torrent that threatened to explode so that he could mourn with her. If they could mourn their child, and all that was lost together, then maybe they had a chance to rebuild and make it in this life stronger, as one.

"Kagome?" he said, this time with his voice softened and husky. His anger quickly drained, melting into despondency and remorse.

She chose not to move so he knelt close to her. He took in her scent and it was the most comforting thing he could ever experience. She smelled like cherry blossoms and honey; all that was beautiful. It humored him to think that he had only met her weeks before. He hadn't cared for her, nor had he even liked her. Yet now, her scent, and all the colors it came with, was a medicine that could heal any wound.

He reached out to touch her back and left his arm aloft, afraid that she would recoil from him like the last time. But he pushed away his pride, and simply laid his hand there. She was so damned tight, like a wire just waiting to snap. He moved his fingers along the fabric of her shirt, surprised to find the warmth emitted from beneath.

"Stop," he heard her say suddenly. Her voice came out muffled beneath the pillow she lay on.

"I can't," he told her, hiding nothing of himself. "I want to take you home."

A tremor wracked through her. "I'm not ready."

"I can't leave you here, Kagome."

For a moment, there was a long and hollow silence, and with it came a rush of anxiety for he feared she would never speak again.

Thankfully, the quiet broke with a tentative whisper. " _Why_?"

The question was loaded and he knew she was asking for too much. He had no answers for her, but he was certain that here was not the appropriate place to seek their replies. They needed to be in a space that was comfortable and significant. He continued to move his hand along her back till he met the curve of her waist. There, he gently turned her into his arms. She didn't move away this time, and he stood up with her close to his heart, where she was always meant to be.

She hid herself in the comfort of his robe and he breathed raggedly, overwhelmed by emotion.

"I'm not ready," she repeated while her voice quavered. "I'm not ready."

"That's fine," he whispered into her thick, lustrous locks.

 _I could sleep in these strands for days,_ he thought _. Revel in the sweetness of her love._

If she would have him, he intended to do just that.

Holding her for the first time was like every moment she applied her ointments when he was wounded. It provided a sense of peace and wonder only she could ever invoke. He could feel himself healing through her touch again, coming to the conclusion that the trauma and loneliness of his past transpired simply because life wanted him to know what it meant to cherish someone. And he cherished Kagome. God, how he cherished her.

Brushing away a few strands of hair with his lips, he placed a delicate kiss upon her forehead. Her breath hitched. "When you are ready," he told her; "I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Quiet descended while he moved her out of the house. He came to Kaede at the door, and she looked over Kagome, concern etching itself into every sinew of her brow. Her voice was shaky when she told him she would have Rin bring back their things. Inuyasha thanked her profusely, vowing that some day he would repay her for all she'd done.

He continued his gait, while Kagome remained surprisingly amenable, covered in the warmth of his embrace. The trip was short but he could sense what could only be described as happiness at the approach, a sentiment felt for the first time in weeks.

"Finally," he breathed, and it came from the very depths of his soul.

Yes, _finally_ , they were home. Back where they _both_ belonged.

* * *

Arthur's Note: (T_T) So happy to have them back together! On to the next chappy!


	17. Chapter 17

**I managed to go a month without updating, but don't kill me! I had an insane bout of writer's block, and suffered through a few...experiences. Any who, here goes the next chap. I'll be updating regularly soon enough. Been inspired to finally finish this, so expect a few chapters.**

* * *

They were home again.

Except. Well... Kagome wasn't. Not really.

Inuyasha laid her to rest in their bedroom-it's where she belonged, after all-and she simply rolled up into a ball and closed herself off from the world. From him. Damn it all to hell, but such a thing was worst than a dagger to his gut. Her skin had paled and he was worried sick about her, but no matter what he said or did, nothing could surpass the wall she'd built against him. Even so, he remained by her side, talking to her for what seemed like hours, striking up a conversation, even though the spark couldn't seem to catch fire.

How in the world was he supposed to get through to her if she didn't cooperate? He was such an idiot to have assumed that taking her home would open her up in some way. No, she needed a different approach, but what could work? He was trying to be understanding, damn it, but his patience had always been the size of a pebble. Strike that. The size of a grain of sand. Was there anything smaller?

He stared at her sad, broken form and everything in his body ached for her. He remembered her in his arms, the length of her seeking his shadow to find solace in while he walked her home. She was so light, a feather in the wind, and just as fragile.

Okay. So he tried being soft with her, and it managed to get her out of the house without her arguing with him. Why did she do it? Was it because she was too tired to fight? Bullshit. She was strong enough to take a walk with Rin. She was passionate while he held her aloft that damned well. She could talk to him. Hell, she could yell at him. He would welcome it and meet her passion with his own until she melted into a puddle; one he could swim in all night.

Heat covered his frame but he didn't give a damn. If Kagome saw him while he stared at her like some creep, at least she'd know that her husband-

 _Hello! That's who I am. Did you forget?_

-craved her like a starving man.

Which reminded him. He was starving. He didn't dare to ask Kagome to serve up some of her tasty morsels, so he decided to cook up a meal for them both. Have him show her his cooking skills; maybe that would open her up to him more than any other way. That's how it happened for him, right?

He slapped his thigh and jumped up. Kagome remained quiet and unflinching.

"Hey," he told the ball of blue. "I'm making food. You want anything specific?"

No response. What a surprise.

"Chicken? Beef? Fish? I can make 'em all if you want. I've become a bit of a pro." It was crucial that he do so since her cooking skills made him appreciate the delicious food that came from an espoused life.

If not for the rise and fall of her shoulders, he would have thought she were dead. But she was alive. Thankfully. Ignoring him. Regretfully.

He wanted so much to glower and yell at her. If he were his old self, he would have abandoned her ages ago, yet he could not. She was his wife, and he had come to accept this life she offered him. In fact, he loved it. He enjoyed waking up to her nearness, her warmth; the essence of all that she was encompassing him in such a way as to make his skin become awashed with her scent.

He wanted that back, hence the reason she was here, but he also wanted her vitality. His Kagome was vibrant and had so much life to her. She smiled beautifully; her lips wide and red. He yearned so much to see that smile again and could only view such a thing within the glass encasing of photos he had no part of.

Sometimes, while she was away, he would go into the room where her photos sat. There, he would study, wondering what she thought within each frame. She looked so happy with her family, but it reminded him of how she dared to leave him-as if she ever could. He would look away from that picture with a quickness, and turn instead to the photo with her in his grip, high above him.

She loved him once. She loved him so much. He could see it in her eyes and in her smile, and recognized it because it was a feeling he thought to feel for her _now_.

He watched her breathe in an attempt to align his rhythm with hers. It was uneven, so he knew she was still awake. What was she thinking, and would she ever let him know? She was suffering still, even after all this time, and he didn't want her to go through this alone. He wanted to be her anchor, but how was he to do this if she didn't even seek his support?

He sighed.

"Since you're bent on giving me the silent treatment, I'm cooking you a surprise meal. You better like it. I'm going to work my ass off to make you salivate. You can bet that I've learned from you, damned well."

With that, he turned away from her and sauntered off. Though he kept both ears high on alert.

He wanted to hear her if she attempted to run from him once more.

* * *

When he returned, Kagome was still in the same position, though he suspected, by the soft rhythmic motion of her body, that she was fast asleep. He was loathe to wake her. After all, he hadn't really a clue as to whether she was able to sleep well with Kaede. Perhaps she had since she looked fairly good (beautiful) for a woman in her position.

He held in tow two pots. One filled with rice, the other with a meat concoction. It consisted of beef, lamb and chicken, with a gravy sauce that made him water simply from the aroma that wafted throughout the room.

She'd enjoy it, he simply knew it.

He laid the pots to the side, then brought in two plates from a cupboard. He managed to make a bit of noise in the process, and Kagome began to move, as if awoken.

Good.

"Good afternoon," he said, his tone soft. She gave no reply, not that he expected anything from her, so he continued. "I thought of making you soup, but I figured you'd want something more substantive. I know I do."

He knelt next to her, and began to fill their plates with his delicacies. He smiled when he heard her sniff, and it appeared to have aroused her in such a way as to move her blanket away from her face and look at what he had to offer.

"Looks good, huh?"

No response, except for the faint rumble within her stomach. He smiled.

"Don't I know my woman, or what? Looks like you're as hungry as I am. Sit up."

Finally, she met his gaze, her eyes both sharp and alluring, only to cover herself a moment later. He breathed in. Out. In. Out. Patience. _She had it for you._ Besides, what kind of person lost their patience with someone like Kagome in a day? She was able to deal with him for weeks. He could only do the same.

Even so, a groan threatened to pass from his lips. A disgruntled, mute Kagome filled him with a sense of dread. It would be a long marriage indeed if she decided to remain this way.

He shook his head. Maybe he should try out being a little rough with her? Kagome was a pretty tough girl. She could take his annoyance on; she always had, and met it with equal fervor.

Okay.

"Hey, Kagome," he said. "I don't appreciate you turning away from me when I've got food prepared for us. Eat up. You're too skinny." Lies. She was perfect. "You've gotta eat, or the next time it storms, you'll fly with the wind."

Nothing.

He glared at her, feeling no sense of ire, not even a bit of anger, yet playing at it some more. He needed a reaction.

"Yo. You ain't sleepin' so quit actin' like it. Sit up or I'll force you up. Don't test me."

To his astonishment, he managed to hear a stilted mumble, yet he could not make out what was said.

"What was that?"

"Don't test me."

Something inside of him ignited. His heart beat wildly at the sound of her voice, and he felt gooseflesh rise on his skin. Though her voice was clearly laced with irritation, he was so excited to hear her; some would even say a little too excited, but he didn't care.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

No response, once again. No, no, no. He would not accept this. She just responded to him, so if he had to irritate her to get something, so be it. He'd meet the challenge with great enjoyment.

"Ay, I'm talkin' to ya."

"Leave me alone," she murmured.

"Not a chance, lady." He never would. Not ever again. His place was by her side, and it would remain this way until... Well, always. Should he explain that or wait for her to feel better, lest she throw his words at his face?

While continuing to talk, he placed one plate filled with food by her side, then began to eat his own. Who said he had to wait? He was starving.

"So, it's been a while since we've last spoken, and I think now is as good a time as any to strike up a conversation. Been meaning to ask you a few questions. How are you? What you been up to? I hear you're walking." He laughed bitterly. "Oops. I already knew that. Saw you try to walk away from me, right?"

His question was met with silence, and he nearly cursed himself for bringing this shit up. Wasn't exactly productive of him to do so. He changed the subject.

"I've been taking care of the house, not that I think you've noticed. You've been busy yourself. But I managed to keep the place pretty neat, and I've also taken care of your garden. Had no idea you had a garden. Figured it was just a patch of shrubbery. You've got a few gems in there, but they were being drowned by all the rain, so I asked Miroku to help me out with something. Made a few clay boxes with holes in 'em and dug up some of the plants. I put them in there to let out some of that water, and they've been thriving ever since. I'll show you one of these days."

It had taken him some time to form the clay, but he took up the task with enthusiasm considering he had little else to do. Also, he figured Kagome would really appreciate coming back to a healthy home. Her garden was in back of their house, now patched in their little hearths, safe and secure.

Since she chose to remain comatose, he filled his mouth with his food, relishing each bite. It was nothing compared to Kagome's food, but it was good enough for him. Maybe even for her? But how the hell would she know if she never ate? He grit his teeth together. Food was getting cold and he didn't really appreciate this.

"You planning to eat?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not hungry."

He snorted. "Don't lie to me. I heard that grumble. You're hungry."

"I don't want to eat."

He looked around their room and stopped by the window, taking in the sun that reigned on high. It was a beautiful day. One which should have been spent outside, perhaps for a swim or even a hunt. Something simpler too, like a walk to the market. Honestly, he was up for anything so long as Kagome was involved.

Finished with his meal, he set it aside, and crouched closer to her. He nudged her gently and bathed in the feel of her, despite it being covered. When she chose not to acknowledge him, he nudged her again. Still, no movement, so he simply did something he had always been good at: he went too far. With a grunt, he latched onto Kagome's waist and lifted her into a sitting position. She cried out in shock, and stiffened when he plopped her right onto his lap.

"There we go," he soothed, moving his hand along her steel back.

She whirled around and met his gaze with what could only be described as outright contempt. Pretty harsh, if he didn't say so himself. He may have been a bastard before, but did he really deserve that look? Nah. He poked a finger or two at her eye brows, then moved them to a more relaxed position. She was pretty stubborn though, almost laughably so, and fought against his touch. While he tried to move those brown brows down, she forced them to remain at their disgruntled place. He stopped himself from smiling.

"You really want to play at this game?"

She tried to unlatch herself from his un-relenting hold, but he wasn't having any of it. In fact, he loved the position she was in. Her thighs and butt were right on his cock, and damn but it felt good to have her sitting there. She fit, like the position was made for her.

"Let me go," she ground out.

He acted like he really thought to consider that, then shook his head.

"Nope. I told you I'd force you up. Shouldn't have forced my hand."

She continued to wriggle her body in an attempt to gain freedom, but instead of obtaining it, Inuyasha was gifted the pleasure of her moving dreary. He bit his tongue to stifle a deep, pleasure-filled moan. White-hot passion filled his groin and he tried, in vain, to quell his growing erection. It throbbed beneath her warmth, and at its peak, Kagome stiffened. It should have shocked him, considering how hard she was already, but he couldn't exactly think straight.

"Inuyasha," she muttered, facing the wall, away from his gaze.

"Mhm?" he croaked.

"Please let me go."

Never in the history of all of history would he ever let her go. Not with the way she was making him feel. He had never been the type to lose himself in ecstasy. Hell, he was never given the opportunity. But if she asked him to give himself to her, he would do so without question. Fire pulsed through him, straining his pants, even his ability to speak. A lump formed itself at his throat, and all he could do was shake his head. Pointless, of course, considering her position.

Silence reigned for only a few moments, but they lasted interminably for Inuyasha. How long could a man last with an erection? He would find out soon enough.

Then, Kagome's voice broke the quiet. "I'll eat," she whispered. But the words didn't process themselves into his head, at first. Finally, when they did, he blinked and cleared his throat. He should let her go now since he accomplished his goal. Well, semi-accomplished.

With a nod, he released her from his clutches and she crawled away from him. Her hair was splayed down her back, and met the ground when she went to reach for some food. She then placed the succulent morsels into her mouth and sighed. He watched her as she consumed bite after bite. It should have elated him to see how she enjoyed his food, but he could feel no such thing. She did not wish to look at him, and it punctured his passion with ease.

With a frown, he waited until she finished. Hopefully, she would meet his gaze then. Instead, she placed the plate on the ground, then crawled toward her bed. Without a word, she covered herself and blocked him out once again.

So. The food didn't work. Neither did the teasing. Nor his obvious passion for her. What now? He truly didn't know what to do with Kagome. She was so despondent, so lost to him, he could not reach her. It didn't matter that he caught her in time at the well. He failed to catch her from her fall all those weeks ago, when it mattered most.

Though a flower of hope managed to wedge itself into his heart hours before, it was quickly beginning to whither away. How could he ever think to get through to someone so badly bruised by life's sword? He had no way to heal it. To undo what it had wrought. Though some considered him to be fairly powerful, at this moment, he felt like the weakest creature alive. Perhaps it would have been best that he leave Kagome to reach out to her family. He could hardly be considered a part of it, not after what he allowed to transpire.

He sat close to her, never turning his gaze away, and rested his back against the wall. Silence was all that greeted him, a void in the sunlight.

How long would it last?

* * *

Hours passed and the sky soon fell into darkness with nary a word said between them. Hungry again, Inuyasha sought to reheat their leftovers. He hauled himself to his feet, and lifted each pot. A moment later, he caught Kagome watching him through a slit within her blanket. He arched a brow. Did she intend to run from him while he cooked again?

 _Let her,_ his bruised heart whispered. _Let her go._

But he simply hadn't the strength to do so. He hardened himself and stood straight.

"How was your rest?"

No answer.

"I don't see why you have to be quiet with me. It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

He wanted her to reply to that; to say that, 'No, I would never think such a thing.' But she didn't and his heart twisted. Tired, and beyond weary of not only this, but all that had transpired since the day he met her, he looked to the ceiling and turned away from her. As he walked toward the door, a shuffle from behind surprised him and he stopped. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome rise. He turned slowly, terrified that he would scare her away. When their gazes met, his breath left him, and his heart lurched.

 _There_! his mind cried. _There's my Kagome_.

She bit the side of her lip and turned her gaze away from him, down to the floor, as she came to her knees.

"I need to be alone," she told him.

It was his turn not to reply. He took a moment to observe her, taking note of her skin, how fair it seemed, like alabaster glass. Her hair was a shadow, offering comfort from the glares of life. He watched her neck as it moved with a thick swallow. Saw as her hand arose and placed a strand of hair which had gone askew, behind her delicate ears.

"Kikyou is not my relative," she told him.

Confused, he could only stare.

"She is my reincarnation. I mean, I am her reincarnation. Before me, you loved-" Her voice caught in her throat, but she managed to find it again and said, "You loved her. The two of you were going to get married. You were going to give up being a half demon for her. You were going to become human. And-and a demon named Naraku destroyed your relationship. And she died. And you were shot to a tree. Like I did with Akihiko. But she came back and... And..." She closed her eyes and stopped.

Inuyasha understood some of what Kagome said, but he couldn't understand why she bothered to bring it up. Wasn't that the past? What could he do with this information? So Kagome was a reincarnation of Kikyou. What did that even mean, and did it matter? Perhaps she wanted him to use this information and run to Kikyou. But she was dead. The woman was long gone; Miroku had mentioned this ages ago, or at least alluded to it. Could it be that she was still alive, somewhere out there, waiting for his return?

He felt nothing. Nothing except the sadness that pervaded his heart because of _Kagome_. Not Kikyou.

His look was deadpan. "What's your point?"

She looked at him as if startled. "I-I-"

"If you're meaning to tell me this just to get me running to Kikyou, it ain't happening. The past is done. Let it go."

His words stung, he could see it in the ashen hue of her skin. She may have taken his words more harshly than he intended, and he muttered a swift curse, stepping forward.

"Listen, I didn't-"

"Don't," she said, her voice ragged.

He raked his fingers through his hair. Frustration gnawed at him. He could only imagine what she was feeling.

"Kagome-"

She cut him off again. "I need to be alone."

"No," he said. She looked stricken and broken, and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms while he picked up the pieces of her brokenness and put it together again. But he remained steadfast. "I'm not leaving you, Kagome."

"I don't want you here."

Had she any idea the damage she was causing by uttering such a statement? His gut turned and he was sure he was now the palest of the two. But he couldn't take it to heart. No, he couldn't be so sensitive. He had to remind himself that she was hurting, and when one was hurting, they sometimes sought to bring others down to their level. He knew it for he had often done the same before.

Still, he faltered and nearly dropped his pots, but managed to lay them down before doing so. He came up again to meet her gaze head-on, making sure that she could feel how adamant he was about this.

"Doesn't matter. You need me here."

She shook her head. "No. I need my husband. I need the real Inuyasha and I need my b-" She stopped, choking on her words.

 _Don't let it bruise you_. "I may not be the same person you married, but I am still your husband, regardless. As your husband, it's my duty to stay with you."

"You have no duty towards someone you can't remember."

"I have every duty toward _you_."

She remained mute for a moment, and he thought she would give up, but instead she told him, "You don't have to stay with me. You can leave me. It's okay."

A sharp sting laced its way through his chest. She was despondent and it tore him to pieces. He was so used to the optimistic and vibrant Kagome, this version of her nearly floored him. How could he really help her? She was right. He wasn't the man she married.

But he could be. He could be everything she needed, if only she let him. He took a step forward.

"It's not an option," he told her. "I will never leave you." Then he knelt down, inches from her face. "Do you understand me?"

He could feel the heat of her breath caressing his skin, and despite this debacle of a conversation, he found himself reveling in her closeness. It was nostalgic, reminding him of a time he hadn't ruined.

"Why not, Inuyasha?" she whispered, the sadness of her tone lashing him with every word. " _You_ ran away."

She was right, and despite the fact that he had no acceptable excuse for what he'd done, his defensive instincts erected themselves at the fore.

"I needed some time to think."

"It wasn't just that time after the fall. Before that, as well. You left when I told you I needed you. You left me and you never came back."

Confounded, he said, "What are you talking about? I'm here, Kagome."

She shook her head, and her proximity allowed him to feel the wind of it. "You're not here. You're not even you. You're some other version of you. You left me alone. You abandoned me."

He was undone. His throat dried, yet he opened his mouth and managed to say, "I-I intend to make it up to you."

"How could you ever fix this? It's done. It's finished."

The finality of her tone rankled at his nerves and he simply snapped. In truth, her words gutted him. Had he been a weaker half breed, he would have taken those words to heart and be rid of her. But this was Kagome. A woman who stood by him when he was the one with calloused words. The same woman who accepted and loved him despite his brokenness. Now she was the one who needed mending, and he would be damned if he let words spoken in the heat of emotion destroy what she herself created.

"Let's be clear about one thing," he said with unearthly calm. "We are not finished. I merely lost my memory, but that doesn't mean I am lost to you. The world can fall to pieces. The underworld can devour us whole, but nothing- and I repeat, nothing will ever be strong enough to keep us apart. Not even you. If you thought running to the future would save you from my presence, you were wrong, because had I not caught you, I would have followed you there."

She shut her eyes as if to shut him out. "Why?"

"Because I am your husband!" he roared.

"But-"

He waved his hands, wishing with every part of his soul that this conversation would simply end. "No buts! I've resigned myself to this fate. I'm here to stay."

"But don't you see?" she implored. "You've been given a clean slate. You've no reason to stay here any longer. There are no memories tying you here."

He could hardly stand this. Nearly left the room because of how accursed it all seemed. But he remained unwavering. Somehow. For them, he remained strong.

Finally.

"That isn't even remotely true. I've memories to last me a lifetime. It's been only a few weeks, but I've managed to experience more moments of meaning in this time than at any other point of my life. You matter to me, don't you get that? And you're hurting. If you don't see me as your husband, at least see me as a friend." He winced inwardly because such a thing disgusted him. How tortuous would it be to remain solely her friend, when he wanted so much more now. Still, he went on. "We lost something and-"

Kagome blanched, her face a mask of anguish. "No. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Don't. But I will. I lost someone very close to me two weeks ago-"

"You hadn't even known of his _existence_."

He glared at her, feeling not the least bit amiable at the moment. "I'm not talking about him, Kagome. He became my world the second I laid eyes on him. I had no idea I was going to be a father, a fact you failed to mention to me."

"You were not ready to know."

"And I will live with that guilt till the day I die."

She stared at him, her mouth agape.

"I lost someone very close to me and I had no idea how much she meant to me until she met me with silence. I will not lose her again. Not to silence. So if you're angry with me, if you hate me because I abandoned you, that's fine. But I will remain by your side until some other debacle dares to take me from you. But I warn you, I will not go down without a fight. Even if that fight is with you. So give me everything you've got, Kagome. Your passion. Your hurt. Your ire. I'll meet every blow with acceptance, in the hopes that one day, you'll throw at me your heart."

It was the stillness of the night that greeted him, as she knew not what to say. But he could see within those intricate brown depths that he had shocked her. Good. Damned good. Let her know that he intended to stay with her.

He came to his feet and could feel her eyes on his back. With uncharacteristic control, he moved down the hall to the front door and placed the food outside for the dogs of the village. Let them feast on his meal. He wasn't hungry anymore. His body felt heavy laden, as if he had fought hordes of demons throughout the day.

The night did not cover the village in complete darkness, for the moon shown ever so brightly, blanketing the area with shimmering glows. Yet, he took in the sight sparingly, making his way back to Kagome. He found her going back into the covers, returning to the same state of stupor.

Drained, and not the least bit happy, he left her to herself and he sat, waiting for the night to end, and a new day to come with hope and renewed strength. But Kagome would not give him reprieve and instead said, "Can I sleep alone at the least? I've grown used to it."

His answer came swiftly. "Nah."

"Why not?"

He rolled his eyes. "And give you the chance to run from me? Pfft. Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not going to run."

He snorted. "Sure."

"I promise."

"No offense, but I ain't exactly in the mood to accept promises from you. You threatened to run away from your family, after all."

"I won't again."

Thank God she didn't deny that they were family or he would have thrown a fit.

"I know cause I'll be right here to stop you."

Her eyes blazed and he met that look with equal fire. Let them burn.

"Are you going to just sit there and watch me while I sleep?" she said.

He shrugged. "When I see that you're asleep, then I'll take a nap. Here, of course. Maybe even next to _you_." The notion immediately intrigued him. In fact, he much preferred it to solitude, so he ambled toward her and plopped himself right beside her. She couldn't seem to stand it, so she turned around and gave him her back.

To his surprise though, she didn't utter another word, as if resigned to her fate. She feigned sleep, yet remained situated. Such a thing buoyed his spirits, if only by an inch, and he caught himself smiling.

The hours ticked by, all of time racing for the sun. While it passed, Inuyasha sought to find comfort in the heat of Kagome's body. Odd, it seemed, how he once felt awkward for thinking such a thing, yet now he knew of no other way to find peace. He'd gone without it for too long a time, and now that she was here, he didn't wish to squander an opportunity which lay before him, a gift wrapped in cloth. So he inched his way even closer to her, until he was near enough to feel the silk of her hair. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and found solace at the nape of her neck. He could hear the cadence of her heartbeat and it was like a lullaby urging him to find rest.

He knew Kagome did not sleep. Her willowy exhales marked a clear indication of this. Neither could he fall asunder, for his body never felt more alive, with every inch of him erect and alert. But at least, for this brief moment in time, they were together. And for him, it was enough to sooth the lacerations of the day, leaving in its wake tiny scars ready to be mended solely by the power of Kagome and her healing hands.


	18. Chapter 18

No matter what Kagome said to vex Inuyasha, he would not relent, and his constant presence remained the same. There wasn't a moment of reprieve from the beast, almost as if he wanted never again to lose a second with her. Did he wish to make up for lost time? Foolish on his part. Nothing could make up for the past that was lost.

Still, she could not deny that his company was a form of comfort. Despite her heartache and stubbornness, she still loved Inuyasha. Perhaps now more than ever because of what he was doing. Every time he spoke, a crack formed on her wall. With each fissure, she would attempt to cover the scar with added strength, but she was growing tired of the constant battle.

Four days passed since she arrived home. Very little progress had been made; at least according to him. Kagome was too cold, too harsh, and it was bruising him. She could see it with every gaze. But didn't he understand? She had to be this way. If she let herself feel, it would be too much to handle.

Each day, she attempted to irk Inuyasha enough to have him leave her. Not forever, not even from the house, but at least from their room. But no. The man sought to sleep with her each night, coming to her bed while she "slept;" holding her close as if he couldn't sleep any other way.

No matter how rude or harsh she was, he would come to her, making sure that she never leave him, yes. But also ensuring that she knew he wasn't going to let her go no matter what was said. It honestly shocked her. Her old Inuyasha could handle such things very poorly. In fact, he wouldn't have handled it; would simply stomp away with umbrage. But this new person... This Inuyasha, she was beginning to understand, could take the heat. But why and for what reason? It wasn't as if he loved her. Her husband had come to feel amorous for her only years after their first meeting. This new version could not feel any more than that in so little a time.

Trapped, with nowhere to run, she had a lot of time to think, and it was on the fourth day when she realized that she failed to consider a few things about her husband. Since his memory of Kikyou and their relationship were gone, he didn't have that as an obstacle against him. Could that explain why he was acting this way? Was he falling in love with her, minute by minute, rather than by year?

She hadn't the strength to hope for such a thing, yet the damned glimmer sought its way through her crack, breaking even more of her precious wall.

The day was young and light seeped in from her room. Once again, Inuyasha was preparing a meal for them, as he had done for the past few days. Salted salmon, white rice and miso soup filled the house with their delicious aromas, and she patted her stomach when it grumbled with annoyance. Though Kagome was perfectly capable of cooking for them, Inuyasha never let her enter the pantry. Not that she even bothered to go there, but still. He took it upon himself to take care of all housing duties, and told Kagome to quote, "Take a break."

But she didn't want to take a break. She wanted to be as busy as he, since she found that it was his way of coping with her callous attitude. Guilt was beginning to needle its way through her wall. Damn it all! What wasn't? Inuyasha was being too nice, too accommodating, even when he thought he was being harsh with her. As if forcing her on his lap every time she denied to eat was a _mean_ thing.

Curse him. He somehow knew the best ways to make her feel, and she was so close to becoming malleable enough to bend to his desires.

"Too nice," she grumbled, while throwing her blanket away from her body. Doing so caused her to rub her hand against her breasts and she hissed. They were tender. Had been for some time, a constant reminder of life's injustices.

With a scowl, she came to her feet and began to walk out of the room. But just as she was about to enter her hall, Inuyasha appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and startled a scream from her.

He had the nerve to smile contritely and say, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

She had no desire to offer a reply, focusing more on her racing heart.

He lifted a tray of food and her mouth immediately watered. "Hungry?"

Of course she was. She didn't know how, but while she was away, he managed to become a proper chef. Everything he concocted was made for emperors. That, or Kaede's food was simply sub-par.

She nodded her head and he stared, obviously waiting for her to move aside and let him through. She did so, and watched him walk into their room, appearing abnormally comfortable with the task. He crossed his legs and sat on the floor, then turned to look at her. "What are you waiting for?"

 _A moment of sanity._

Inuyasha was wearing a white shirt with no pants beneath. The attire was long, yet it revealed pale, strong legs meant for fighting and loving. She narrowed her eyes at them and he chortled. "What's with the glare?"

She looked at the ceiling. "Why are you naked?"

"I'm not friggin' naked. This shirt is practically a kimono."

"But it isn't."

He pointed at the window. "The day is scorching. I'll be damned if I wear anything else. Were we on better terms, I'd be _naked_."

Her mouth dropped.

Satisfaction claimed his countenance and he showcased it with a toothy grin.

Simmering from both lust and frustration, she masked her features and looked past him. Through him. She could tell it annoyed Inuyasha because he sucked his teeth and growled.

"Eat," he snapped.

When she sat beside him and began to eat, she made no move to take part in his small talk. He tried to ask her how she slept. But he knew that she hadn't done so in some time. Not when he held her. She simply couldn't do it, since his body was like caffeine, enlivening her core. Only when she took expedient naps after meals, did she get some much needed rest. They were enough for the time being, but she could only last so long this way without crashing.

"Miroku and Sango came by to ask how you were doing."

Kagome paused, her chopstick floating near her lips.

"They want to see you. Especially Sango. She worries. Do you want to visit them today?"

Without hesitation, she shook her head. No, she did not wish to see her friend. The woman held no small amount of guilt in her eyes, as she was the one who gave Kagome hope throughout her pregnancy. There were signs. So many signs, indicating that something was wrong, yet she failed to recognize them for herself. Sure, Sango claimed to have experienced them, but the two were different. Sango didn't have trouble conceiving like Kagome did. Every experience should have been met with a visit to Kaede.

Even though Kagome feared seeing her friend, she did not hold any hate nor malice toward her. In fact, she only felt sorry for the fact that Sango was going through so much guilt it showed in the shadows of her face. She wished she could comfort her friend, but how could she do so without even knowing how to comfort herself?

"Sango feels really bad," Inuyasha continued, almost as if he wished to needle a reaction from her. He did that a lot, the bounder. "Looks like it's eating away at her. Miroku told me you would speak to her about the baby. Apparently things were a little strange?"

Kagome looked at him sharply. What did he mean by that?

As if he read her mind, he said, "He says you were bleeding. For demons that's not a common occurrence, Kagome. Humans, sure, I guess. But it's different for a half breed. Or even a quarter breed. If something's wrong from the beginning, things are bound to go bad."

Finally, Kagome spoke, though it came from a hollow place. "So you're telling me, had I spoken to you about this, I would have known about the inevitable death of my child?"

" _Our_ child." He paused. "And yes."

Kagome could feel her lips trembling. A tremor wracked through her, nausea rising, and before she knew what to do, Inuyasha dropped his bowl and held her in his arms. She did not cry; no, she was not yet so far gone as to do that, but all the hurt and pain she was holding back pressured in her mind in an attempt to push through, like water to a hose.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but you're pulling yourself too tight. You have to bend, Kagome."

She shook her head, vehemently withdrawing from him. He looked at her with no small amount of hurt, and it stung. It stung so badly she turned away from him. Images blurred.

A flurry of movement took place behind her. A sigh. Wood scraping against glass. The patter of footsteps. Inuyasha rose up and walked out, taking with him their abandoned plates. When he returned, Kagome felt a smidgen of control over herself and held onto it with a heavy grasp.

He leaned over her. She could feel nothing but his shadow, a dark, looming figure filling her view until there wasn't room for anything else.

"What?" she said.

"Get up."

Kagome stood, knowing that if she refused, Inuyasha would simply grab her. The world knew she couldn't handle his touch since it was a match to her flame. It caused her to remember things better left under the layers of ice and silence.

"We're going out," he said curtly.

She looked at him, noticing he was now donning a pair of red pants. "Where? I don't want to see them."

"We're not going there. I need to walk."

"I don't want to."

"Well, it's boring sitting here with your silence, so either we go for a walk or I'm running with you in my arms. I need to stretch. You choose."

"Can't you do this without me? I won't leave while you go out."

He didn't believe her for one second. But it was true. She wouldn't leave him. She'd changed her mind as soon as she came back home, realizing that a night without Inuyasha could not be handled no matter where she was. She hated to admit this, but she waited for his grasp when the darkness settled, yearning for it even while she yearned to remain cold. But how could she remain cold to so fiery a man? He simply wouldn't let her.

He gave her a sweet look, his dog ears pouting. "Humor me for a sec. I haven't hung out with my friend for too long."

Ice. Melting. No! "You can do it with Miroku."

"Nah. I'd rather run with you."

She gave him no response, and he took it as some form of affirmation, because he left the room. When she did not follow, he stood at the door frame and pointed at the hall. "Let's go."

Exasperated, she followed him through the hall, until he took them to their yard. Kagome immediately noticed how tidy the landscape was. He must have spent hours sheering through the grass, cutting away while the sun bore down on his back. Her eyes widened when she saw the clay pots by the wall, holding up a few of her plants. She remembered how he mentioned that he created these things to protect them. The inevitable rise of fire warmed its way through her wall. It clung to stone and sought to climb.

Inuyasha stood by the green and red plants, arms spread out. "So what do you think?"

"Thank you," she whispered. "I appreciate it."

His chest puffed with obvious pride and he smiled. "Not bad right? I took care of things while you were gone. Did the past me do that?"

No. Often, she would have to beg him to fix anything in the house. Not to say that he was a lazy brute. Of course he wasn't. He often did most of the hunting and heavy lifting, but when it came to simple, menial tasks, he simply couldn't be bothered. Also, his job as a demon fighter stopped him from doing a lot of the work. Which reminded her…

"You used to work as a demon hunter outside of our village. Things like this weren't exactly on your agenda."

His humor went with the wind. "What?"

"You don't just police this village. You help others."

His nostrils flared and she thought this would be the straw that broke the camels back. Surely, he would be angry knowing that she willfully lied to him about his work. It had led to many a boring night for him, after all.

"I knew it!" he shouted to the sky. "I knew I had other things to do." He gave her an arched look, one she had not expected. "You were afraid I'd get hurt again so you tried to keep me from going, right? I get it."

Who the hell was this person? How could he be so understanding, so cooperative? She _lied_ to him. They had many faults, but untruths were never a problem in their relationship because they simply did not happen.

"You're not... Upset?"

"Tiny bit." He shrugged. "I figured there had to be more since nothing ever happens here. But then I just didn't care anymore, cause we started hunting and that made up for a lot."

"But I lied to you."

Anger formed in his golden eyes, alerting her of the fact that it truly had filled him with displeasure, but he was giving her a pass. "Make sure you don't do it again."

Didn't she want him to feel this way though? It would separate them, finally giving her a chance to live in solitude to think by herself. To rebuild.

"I think-"

He waved her words away and turned toward the back gate. "On to the next walk." He gestured for her to follow. "Come."

Disgruntled and beyond peeved by her husband's antics, she followed behind him. "Where are we going now?"

He chose not to reply, moving further and further away from their home; far even from Kaede's. A paved path stretched before them, surrounded by trees and shrubbery. The air was clean, permeated with comforting fragrances of life and vitality. Mixtures of Sakura and Japanese maples abounded, leading them toward a plethora of green fauna with new scents to embrace.

The walk was turning into a balm for Kagome's spirit, and she managed to feel more at peace here than anywhere else. Such a thing confused her, but it made sense in a way; for the relationship of the two had been solidified while wandering the many roads of feudal Japan. It felt somewhat like another home to her, but only worked if he was near. As he was. In fact, he had fallen in step beside her, while saying nothing. A whistle or two passed his lips, music mixing with the sounds of day. His footprints patted the ground, marching to the same beat as her own.

She didn't know how to process him this way, and began to walk faster. But he did not wish to fall behind, and met her without qualm. When she picked up her speed, he matched it, again and again, until she found herself jogging. A smile teased at his lips, and she felt a rush of adrenaline flutter from within. A challenge was at the ready, and she took to it with a quickness.

Suddenly, Kagome was running. Where to, she hadn't a clue. She simply let herself run. And she ran past trees, their green and brown molds forming a picture that would not change. Not until she banked to the right of their path, and came to a fork, one side leading toward a hill; the other still straight. She chose the more taxing route, and pushed herself forward. Inuyasha remained beside her, never one to lag behind. They climbed that lengthy hill, her breath whooshing from her lips, yet providing a sense of clarity that could not fall away. She had a goal set; one that propelled her to the top. She embraced every kiss of the wind, every song that was sung by a bird on high.

When finally she came to it, she looked out toward the view ahead, and rested, taking in the satisfaction that came with this accomplishment.

Inuyasha stood close to her, arms crossed, breath relaxed. She would have envied his composure had the rush not satisfied her so much. She should have done this ages ago. Who knew running could make one feel at peace, even if it lasted merely a few seconds. She made sure to take a mental note to do this again some time. Maybe every day.

The sun was at an angle from the horizon. It was not yet noon, yet the sphere continued to climb, and its rays branched and arched. She followed one in particular as it caused a rock to shimmer. It stood close to her, almost beckoning. With brows furrowed, she went toward the object, then gasped at what she saw.

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether Kagome would be pleased with the place he'd buried their baby. When she fell unconscious after having that miscarriage, he had to decide where to place the tiny bundle of love. He thought long and hard about the prime location. It had to be somewhere they could visit any day; one, as well, filled with meaning. He'd managed to bring the list down to two settings: their yard and this place.

His decision came fairly swiftly when he visited the hill a few weeks ago, and noticed how the sun stretched out its golden rays, setting the area aglow. It appeared to him like a piece of heaven, and he knew instantly that it was the perfect place to put their child to rest.

He had waited for Kagome to awaken, but when she did, she was so empty and withdrawn, she did not wish to respond to anything he said, not even when he brought up their child. So he took things into his own hands, and carried their boy up the hill. He buried him at the heavenly spot where their first date took place. Where he'd first experienced a sense of euphoria with the angel who was his mother.

At this moment, her hands covered her mouth. She said nothing, but if he listened close, he could hear her throbbing heartbeat, pulsating strong and heavy. Her eyes roamed the silver slab and a suspicious sheen covered her orbs. He took a step toward her, then stopped, letting her have a moment to take in all that she could without any disturbance.

Suddenly, she fell to her knees and her body let loose a tremor with a force that worried him. He raced forward and knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He could see her eyes more clearly, but saw no tears. He knew that they threatened to fall from their precipice, but she continued to hold herself back for some odd reason.

He turned away from her and looked down, seeing the silver slab he'd marked. On its face, he'd written words, hoping at the time that she would appreciate it.

 _Herein lies the son of Inuyasha and Kagome:_

 _Beloved on earth_

 _He soars with stars and taught us_

 _Death is not the end_

"I didn't know what to call him so I just put what I could," he told her, though his voice was strained from emotion. "I wanted to set him in an area where our memories tied us together."

She had no words.

"I never knew him, Kagome. But I held him, and in that moment, a sense of clarity I never felt before surrounded me. For a moment- that one moment- a dream greater than anything I could have concocted became a reality. You gave that to me."

Finally, she lifted her gaze to meet his. Her heart was in her eyes, every broken piece of it waiting to fall. He would catch it all without fail.

"What did I give you?" she said, her voice a tremulous whisper.

"A family. A home. I've been alone for most of my life, but you changed all of that with your strength and your smile." He stopped to swallow. "I think I need those things in my life."

Kagome breathed slowly, fighting the downpour. "How do you know?"

His smile was bittersweet. "I've been without you for two weeks now, haven't I? And it's been hell. Like I've lost a damned foot. I've nowhere else to go. Nowhere to turn but to you."

Suddenly, all the sorrow he felt filled his gaze and he could not help what happened next, as tears quickly began to fall.

"You hurt me, Kagome." She gasped, but he continued. "I thought I'd lost you the day we lost our baby, but that wasn't true, was it? I've been slowly losing you each and every day with no way to save you from this hurt, and I can hardly stand it. I wanted that baby and I lost him, but I can't afford to lose you, too. You're my... You're my friend." He shook his head. "No. More than that. You're so much more. Can't you see?" he implored. "I've watched you hide yourself within some sort of barricade, fighting against the pain you've gone through, but I'm here. And I want in. I'm so sorry I failed you. But I won't- not again."

Kagome was undone. She'd assumed Inuyasha had not been terribly effected by their son's death. He hadn't known him. How could he? But now she realized how foolish and _selfish_ she was to think that he did not suffer. Of course he loved their baby. Even if he couldn't remember their past, family meant everything to him for it was something he lacked for too long.

She was such a fool. A fool who lost sight of her husband's feelings simply because she could not handle her own. He must have felt so lonely during this time, having her abandon him the way she did. The idea of it simply tore her to pieces, and the wall she'd built came tumbling down with a crash, opening her to all emotion. Yet the feelings she had grown to fear did not engulf her, nor did they destroy. Instead, they were overpowered by the love and concern she felt for her husband: a strong, powerful half demon who stood here now, weeping at her feet.

Though tears came unbidden, she didn't care for them as much as she did his. So she lifted her hand and brushed away the water streaming down his cheeks. At her touch, Inuyasha gasped and stopped the current from flowing. Then he latched onto her hand, clasping it with his own. He kissed it ardently, reveling in the feel.

He tried to speak, but his emotions had taken a hold of him and he could hardly say a word past, "I feel..."

But she knew what he was trying to tell her and her blackened heart made way for something that felt foreign after all this time.

It felt like joy.

But how could she let herself feel this way while standing by the grave of their baby? How could you lose so much in life, yet still find a way to be happy?

Because that _was_ life, she realized with a sense of awe. Each and every moment was as precious as the next, but none held a promise of constant euphoria. Like a roller coaster, experiences took you to new heights. Suddenly, they could undulate with the birth of a new moment, and bring you down, down below the surface. But she had always found a way to come back up, hadn't she? Always.

And here Inuyasha stood, despite all he had gone through, willing to go on that ride with her no matter the cost. Could she ask for anything more? It had always been what she wanted most; was the very reason she remained with him.

They'd lost so much, but perhaps... Perhaps they could find a way to gain new things. Wonderful things.

"I'm sorry," she wept. "So sorry."

"Don't," he pleaded. "Don't apologize."

"I was afraid. So afraid to open up. I don't want to let him go."

"You don't have to," he insisted. "He'll always be with us."

He was right. Oh, he was so very right. How had she ever let herself succumb to this bone numbing sorrow, letting it take control? It blinded her from seeing her husband's care and concern; not only that, it blinded her from rationalizing things properly.

Mourning did not exacerbate loss. Instead, it sought to _assuage_ it.

When she moved her hand away from his cheek, he kept his grasp on it firm and placed it on his lap. Quietly, she rested her head on his shoulder. His breath hitched and he found himself humbled by her touch. If time could be frozen, he wanted it to stay in this frame forever. He wrapped an arm around her form and moved her close to him. She didn't push him away nor did she reject his touch, and he had to breathe slowly lest he let the tiny action destroy his sense of calm.

Shadows lifted as the sun reached its peak, and Kagome watched the colors that blanketed the grassy surface. She whispered about its beauty, witnessing how every darkened corner was brought to light. But Inuyasha reasoned, there was nothing more beautiful to him than this woman who was his and his alone.

* * *

They spent hours reveling in the quiet company of the earth, sky and each-other. Kagome didn't say much to Inuyasha, nor did he to her. Which was odd considering how her silence had been a bane for weeks. But now they were together, and so long as this continued, Inuyasha hadn't a qualm about a thing. He wanted to enjoy her in whatever way he could, and basked in the blissful afterglow that came with knowing he had finally done something right by her.

During some moments, she would caress the small mount, letting herself connect with the baby as best she could. He still could not imagine the hurt she felt, for a mother's love was something he would never understand, but he was so damned thankful that she let him take part in her mourning. He was able to hold her in his arms, and in turn, mourn himself for the loss of one he loved at first sight.

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a grumble erupt from Kagome's stomach, alerting him of her hunger.

He laughed softly, amazed that he could feel so light and free despite all that passed, and said, "Looks like it's time to eat again."

Her lips twitched. She moved away from the stone and sat up. "I'm sorry. My appetite has become pretty voracious since the-" She stopped short, but forced herself to voice it. If Inuyasha could be strong despite everything, then so could she. Still, it took a lot to work pass the knot in her throat. She cleared it. "Uh. Baby."

"Ain't an issue. I'll cook up somethin'." He then jumped with excitement. "Or how about we go huntin'?"

She canted her head to one side. "Could we reschedule? I'd like to prepare myself for our _date_."

He floundered for words while turning crimson. The woman simply had no idea how much that meant to him.

"You don't have to get fancy or anything," he mumbled.

"I would like to freshen up though."

Once again, he was at a loss for words.

Her gaze was unrelenting and he wondered if she was teasing him when she asked, "Would you like to join me?" But she was all seriousness. Not a spec of humor swam in her eyes, and she seemed rather coy, almost hesitant.

He gulped. "Uh. What do you mean?"

"I wish to bathe."

"I-I... Uh. Should I have Rin tag along, that way you won't do it alone?"

"No."

"I see." Well, he _would_ see.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I just want your company."

Or not.

He didn't exactly know how to feel about this. Yes, he wanted to see Kagome in all her naked glory, if that is what she meant by asking if he could join. But was he ready to?

His answer came swiftly. Yes. _Hell_ yes.

Even now, he could imagine her skin dripping with water. Her pale, enlarged breasts would spread from their confines after discarding her shirt. She would lower the garment and all else to her toes. Her waist would reveal an access point toward heaven, pink and white skin pulsing for his connection.

"Okay," he rasped, his anticipation for what was to come a now feverish itch. "Let's go."

* * *

Inuyasha had no idea the village was within proximity of at least five cool springs. He'd ventured in and around it often, yet never caught sight of any springs to dip his toes in. Had he known, he would have spent more time out there while Kagome recovered. Would've done him some good to sit in the coolness of the blue instead of simmer in the heat.

Of course, he could not have found them if not for Kagome, for they were hidden in a way, behind the underbrush of a patch in the forest.

When they arrived, Inuyasha made sure to look away from Kagome, giving her time to undress, while also hating the fact that he could not find an ounce of bravery to view her nudity without acting like a teenager. If he had his memories, he would have probably helped his woman undress. Yes, definitely that's what he would have done. Or even better, he would have ripped the clothes off of her body and make love to her before they'd even enter the pool. They were enclosed in a circular fortress of green that none could see through. It was perfect.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the pool ripple at Kagome's entrance. He could hear the water lap over her body as she hummed gently with a soft murmur of satisfaction.

He realized then that he created a monster. One bent on the destruction of his pants, for surely they would rip from the hard-on he sported. Blood heated in his veins. Muscles hardened with pleasured strain. Should he sit cross legged in an attempt to hide his burden? Wasn't like she saw it anyway since his back was toward her. Yeah, if he stood this way, he'd be perfectly safe from her seductive probing.

His body seemed at odds with his head, because it ached to join Kagome. Even now, he could hear that odd voice telling him to jump into the pool and swim with Kagome's passion. The thoughts of what they could do enveloped his mind. Some even seemed like memories, and he snatched them, hoping they wouldn't pass through his fingers. Maybe if he kept this up, they'd all return.

One vision had Kagome on her back, holding him as he moved himself inside of her. She whispered his name gently, tugging on his hair. He could hear himself grunting, and almost let out a moan of agony. Another vision quickly came, this time with Kagome letting him take her in the back of their house. The sky was dark and none could see what they were doing, so he took advantage of his woman, bathing in her groans.

"Inuyasha?"

He blinked, his focus returning to the present. His eyes stared at bushes, but his body was attuned to her every move.

"Yeah?" he croaked.

"Would you like to join?"

 _Nah. That's okay. I'd rather stand here and have my cock explode._

Of course he wanted to join her! He nodded stiffly and slowly turned around.

He had few goals in life, but from here on forward, he would strive to remember this image of her for the rest of his days. If any sought to erase his memory, there would be hell to pay. Her body simply shimmered in the sunlight, her skin painted by white reflections. Her brown hair was let loose, covering the curve of her breasts, though half of it was already beneath the surface of the still waters. Until she moved her hand up and motioned for him to come closer. Ripples formed, waves reaching toward him, begging for a swim.

His knees went weak and his skin flared up with goosebumps. Water drops plopped onto the pool, meeting his pulse with equal rhythms. _Plop-plop. Plop-plop. Plop-plop. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._ The sounds meshed with a rush of wind. Kagome shivered slightly, and a pink pointed nipple peaked above the undulating rolls.

He gulped. She was watching him as he stared, a slight question on her brows. His lips tilted, a shy smile tugging at the end. Without a word, she rolled her head back and turned her vision to the sky. She was giving him a chance to take off his clothes without her perusal. He was thankful for the gesture because it allowed him to undress with haste.

He dropped his clothes to the ground, then moved them to the side with his foot. He entered the water and gasped as the cold nipped his heated flesh.

"It's cold," he said aloud. So cold his raging hard-on had lost its, er, _rage_.

"You'll get used to it," she said.

He waded toward her, then rested against the rock wall, merely inches from her thigh. She turned her head toward him, and he noticed a shadow of red on her cheeks. Her lashes spiked and blinked slowly, looking down to his chest. Quiet descended between the two, as not a one had a thing to say. Then Kagome closed her eyes with a sigh.

He took an opportunity to observe her better, marveling at the sight he beheld. She was beauty personified, all he could ever wish for. In a moment, she would be his. Had he the temerity to bring up the subject, of course. His body soon began to grow accustomed to the temperature and blood flowed down to his groin, bringing to life his cock once more.

She opened one eye and peaked at him, asking, "Now you're the quiet one?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I don't know what to say."

"Does the water feel good?"

"Getting used to it."

"It's relaxing."

There was nothing less relaxing than bathing with Kagome.

"Sure."

She closed her eyes again and breathed. Then she raised her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, clasping the two together. What was she thinking? "You okay?"

One eye opened. "As good as I can be."

"What can I do to help?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. Opened. Closed. He smiled because it reminded him of a fish. Then she grimaced and said, "I'm kind of sore."

He frowned. "Where?" He hadn't noticed anything ailing her before. She seemed relatively healthy, all things considered.

She lowered her mouth to her knees. Water leveled on her lips and she blew, setting up bubbles. "Kagome?"

"Legs. Shoulders. Brrst."

The last was cut off by the water she bubbled and he gave her a bemused look. "What?"

"Brrst," she said again.

"Kagome, I can't understand. What do you-"

"Breast," she told him. "Breast. My breast are tender."

He had no words, his ability to speak somewhere lost in space. Her face was flushed, red suffusing itself into her cheeks. In fact, the more he stared, the more he saw how red the whole of her became. "H-how do we fix this?"

"Massage, I guess?"

He gave her a curt nod and she turned her back to him, giving him full access to the curvature of her spine. He lifted his hands slowly, feeling himself trembling. He shook them before he touched her, forcing himself to calm, yet finding the task to be futile in effort. Thankfully, when his fingers met her cool, soft shoulders, the shaking stopped and he was able to move his hands softly along her back, letting his palm scavenge the places he thought seemed most tense. And there were many. With reason. With all that occurred, she was sure to be hardened. Was it possible to melt her? He would find out.

He continued his ministrations, quickly finding a sense of calm with what he was doing. It felt familiar, even the curves of her figure, and when he felt her release the stress that came from her ordeals, he stopped his massaging, and began to caress her skin, moving his fingers tenderly, reverently, around her flesh. She had a number of birth marks strewn across her back, and he slid his fingers along each one, continuing this process until he heard her moan.

She turned around then, her face flushed with pleasure and a whirlwind of passion. His hands were left midair but she held onto one and moved it slowly, torturously toward the curve of her breast. She whispered to him, "Touch me here?"

"Kagome," he breathed. "I don't know."

At his hesitation, she dropped his hand and it plopped into the water. Embarrassed, she turned away. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's too early."

But that wasn't true! His mind knew it and his heart definitely felt it. He was ready for Kagome. So very ready to begin anew with this woman. But he hesitated. Why did he hesitate? Because he couldn't help but wonder if she _was_ ready for _him_. An image claimed him, one he could never seem to run from. Her on the cot, skin ashen, eyes closed. Blood between her thighs. Kaede weeping.

He rested his hands on his thighs and clenched his fingers. He wanted Kagome so desperately but he had to take her trauma into consideration. Surely, she needed more time to heal. He didn't want to muck this up.

 _Why not ask?_

Okay. "Is this okay? Are you sure you want this?"

She met his gaze with brown orbs that warmed him from the top of his head to the soles of his feet and said, "Always."

 _There's your answer. Go._

He relented and touched her, cupping her breast with one hand. His breath came harsh, emotion laden on his tongue. "How's this?" He let his finger circle a nipple and it perked while he stroked. "Does it feel better?"

"Yes," was her husky reply. "I've been pretty sore there because of the-"

"I understand."

He reached for the other breast and marveled at the feel of her skin in his hands. Sure enough, they were sore, yet unbelievably tender, for every circle caused her to emit a moan which made him shiver with unquenched lust.

He took them both in one hand and drew her into him, moving his other hand along the ridge of her spine. Up and down he moved, side to side he roamed, until she trembled from his touch so much, her legs lost their balance and she toppled to his chest. But he caught her, keeping his promise to never let her go.

She looked up at him then, brown meeting gold, this time lost in the fervor and fire he somehow managed to ignite. But she _burned_ him far more intensely when she told him with a whisper:

"Take me home, Inuyasha... Take me home."


End file.
